Carmina Of Spiritus
by halfierra
Summary: A modern woman in Thedas Fic. This story is about a 24 year old woman named Hallie. She gets thrown into Thedas with her memory of how and why wiped clean. She learns she has a unique set of abilities and spends her first year in Thedas with a Dalish clan wandering the Free Marches. But, in a quick turn of events, she is forced into survival mode and on the run to any safe place.
1. Chapter 1

_Living in New York City was both more than I expected in so many ways and less than I expected in so many other ways. When I see pictures that people take while on vacation here it all looks so magical and colorful. Even in movies New York City looks every bit spectacular. But walking the few blocks it takes from The Mercury Lounge back to my studio apartment that I have on campus at the School of American Ballet, it is far from spectacular. Late nights in New York City are so dark and gloomy that I feel like I am constantly on guard as I walk. You would think after living here for eight months and walking this same route every Friday night that I would eventually become accustomed to it. But no, every Friday night after I perform (or more like karaoke with a piano) I get this terrified feeling as I walk that something bad is waiting just around every corner. It could be because I am alone…always alone now. I have no safety zone or comfort. I left all my friends and family back in Oregon when I decided that Ballet classes in Salem were no longer enough to fulfill my dream. I wanted to be in New York. I wanted to dance at the School of American Ballet. I even sold my jeep to obtain enough money to fly out here for auditions. I wanted to dance and sing in New York. The city of Lights. But now, I'm barely making enough money for rent, barely getting enough sleep between dance classes and work, and not even barely making any friends. I'm lonely, exhausted, and far too aware of the silence in the streets. I suppose when I think about it, the silence is not too bad of a thing. Uncomfortable maybe, but not so bad._

 _Finally, I turn the last corner and I can see the school dorm buildings from here. I remember this part well. After I rounded the last corner that leads into an alley way that I take as a short cut I begin to hear footsteps off in the distance following me into the alley. My heartbeat immediately begins to quicken in my chest and my throat begins to go dry and clench up. This is my worst fear, that someone would follow me and attack me on my way home in the night. 'Just keep walking, breathe and stay calm.' I tell myself this in my head to remain calm but when the footsteps grow louder and quicker behind me, I can tell that whoever is following me is closer behind me now and matching my pace. My hands ball up into fists so tight that I can feel my knuckles turning white and my nails digging into my palms. 'Almost there' I tell myself. 'Scream If I have to, someone will hopefully hear me.' My heart begins racing faster, pounding and beating against my chest. I can feel the panic rising in my chest, the burning pain that accompanies my panic attacks. At this point, I can barely breathe, my head feels dizzy, my ears are ringing, and my legs feel like they are going to buckle underneath me. My panic is rising faster as the footsteps grow louder as if they are now right behind me. I close my eyes and inhale deeply. I feel a hand pull on my shoulder to turn me around. I jump and turn to face a dark hooded figure and scream as loud as my lungs will let me._

"Hallie, wake up."

My eyes fly open and I gasp to catch my breath. I am panting and sweating so much that my hair is sticking to the sides of my face. I blink again trying to get my eyes to adjust.

When my vision finally clears, my eyes make contact with the face sitting before me. Short black hair, cut bluntly just at the shoulders and halfway pulled back into a bun. A deep set of green eyes staring at me with a slight glow from the darkened sky. She wore a darker blue set of Dalish robes, lined with leather straps and buckles that crossed over her chest. Fur reaching out from around her neck and over her shoulders. Vallaslin markings line her forehead in a branch like design to honor Mythal. cheek bones high but cheeks that provide a more fuller shape. Thin lips that purse into a frustrated but concerned expression. Her brows furrowed to follow the expression her lips held. Her arm stretched out towards me and palm remains on my shoulder.

"Asharra?"

Too many times has Asharra woken me up from patchy nightmares that cause me to panic while I'm asleep. This dream was so much clearer than the rest however. Like I'm slowly remembering the lost ending to that memory. These damn nightmares that I have far too often would not even be an issue if I didn't have to suppress my magic and aura. Keeper Deshanna has made it clear though, it is safer for me and those around me to keep disconnected from the Fade and my magic. I can't say I disagree completely, I do see the caution. My magic is unique, I have been able to completely use my magic without any means of a staff to funnel direction. What has also peeked Deshanna's interest is my ability to manipulate the elements around me so thoroughly with just my hands. Apparently that is rare, but not so rare that Deshanna would teach me to suppress my aura and my magic causing my almost complete disconnect from the Fade. No, Deshanna was actually very helpful with teaching me to understand and control my magic. She helped me to understand how to focus my will to obtain the desired results. My magic and abilities were never the issue with Keeper Deshanna. No, the issue came when my stupid ass walked right into her dream in the Fade. She looked like someone just caught her naked in the shower, while I looked about as oblivious as the rock sitting across from her. I literally thought I was just dreaming. It wasn't until I awoke to her practically dragging my out of my bedroll and into her tent cursing at me in elven for me to put two and two together. I am a dreamer as well, fanfreakingtastic! Just tack that shit right on to the weird and rare abilities I have now that I am in this world. I was never so unique in my world, it's actually quite exciting. Until Deshanna puts her foot down and informs me that I am now a danger to myself and those around me and need to disconnect from the Fade. She called me a Somniari, which I already knew what that meant. It means a Dreamer, Fade Walker. Well….consciously Fade walking and manipulating when I am asleep. Excitement literally sucked right out of me and I spent the rest of that day practicing to suppress my aura and magic.

I'm honestly pretty disappointed to be cut off from the Fade now as well as my magic. True, I have long since gotten used to the discomfort that comes with such an endeavor for a mage. It's like muscle soreness all over the body and an itchy feeling against my skin to suppress magic. And say goodbye to a restful night of sleep. That don't and won't happen anymore due to being cut off from my abilities and the Fade. But I got used to it in time and have found a cold wash down in the morning helps to wake me up for the day. But, I'm in Thedas! Not only that, but I am a mage and a fucking Somniari! Seriously my fantasy made real and I can't even explore it. No, instead it dangles in front of me like bacon for a dog that he can't have. If I had known I was a Somniari I sure as hell would not have gone waltzing into someone's dream and given myself away right off the bat like that. One would think noticing such a thing would be easy for me, considering the obsession with the Dragon Age game, Fan Fiction, and Lore I had back on Earth. But no, truly it actually is not that simple or obvious. Now that it is all real, it is a lot harder to think 'Oh but wait! I could be a mage and if I am a mage I could possibly be a legendary Somniari!' Yeah, no. Not as simple as that.

I sigh and roll over on my bedroll. Asharra seems to have gone back to sleep after waking me up. It's still dark out for the most part, the sky is slowly getting lighter as the sun will be rising soon. There is no point in trying to go back to sleep now.

Earth, New York, and home. I sigh again. I miss home, I truly do. Even if I was lonely or the odd girl who dreamed of video games, fantasy movies, and stories all in my lonesome. I still miss it so much. I miss my family and friends back in Oregon. This was one of the reasons I was actually excited that I could manipulate the Fade here. Because I could recreate memories of home and the music I missed dancing and singing to. I thought that I could escape to a form of my world in my sleep. But, I can't do any of that now. I can't release my aura even a little without Deshanna somehow finding out. She has been so kind to me and understanding where no one else truly has. She refused to cast me out and vowed to be my tutor. Despite my obvious differences and despite the few select elves of the Clans disapproval. I can't go against her wishes. Truth is though, laying low is probably the best idea for me anyhow. I am in a world I only know so much about because of the stories depicted of it and its people in my world. Thedas is in the middle of a massive war between mages and Templars. If I was not taken in by Clan Lavellan then I would most likely use my abilities to my own stupidity and get my ass caught or killed by either mages or Templars. Especially since I am an elf as well with no Vallaslin markings on my face to honor the old elven gods, not that those would save me truly, but it would mean to others I could be a runaway elven slave. Which is all bad. That and even being within the Clan I am not truly safe and even less so if my being a mage is out in the open like no big deal all the time. Because I have no Vallaslin the Clan would not protect me if they were to be attacked. Following Deshanna's wishes has been my best bet. Proven true, as she now does want me to go through with the ritual and receive my Vallaslin to honor the Clan and the old gods. I've been working hard to earn my place within the Clan for a year now.

A whole freaking damn year in Thedas and with Clan Lavellan. At least I think a year, to be honest it just feels like so. There is no calendar laying around that I could actually understand aside from it was Dragon 9:39 when I got here and it is now Dragon 9:40. So, I think I am safe in assuming that it has been a year. I remember when Keeper Deshanna first found me. She heard my cries while she was out gathering herbs for the Clans potions. The last thing I remembered then was my screaming in the alley way in New York and then a sharp buzzing shooting throughout my ears and body, then darkness. I woke up in the middle of the woods, naked and completely disoriented. When I finally gathered myself up enough to stand and take notice of my lack of attire and surroundings, I began to let the tears fall down my cheeks. I was terrified and confused with no idea where I was or what direction to even go. I started walking slowly through the darkened green woods and then ran when my legs finally felt strong enough. I remember running for so long and finding nothing but more woods and then my legs eventually giving into exhaustion and buckling beneath me. When I fell to the ground I brought my knees up to my chest and curled into a ball on my side and cried as hard as I possibly could. I never even heard the sounds of footsteps or was coherent enough to understand any actual words being said to me. I just heard muffled sounds of someone's voice and looked up to see a woman. Long silver hair flowed down in braids to just below her shoulders, ending at her chest. Dark green robes laced with gold trimming. She carried a jeweled staff with her, feathers and ribbons laced around the top end. The tip of the staff had wood swirling up to encase a larger clear crystal. Feathers and crystals dangled down around her neck attached to silver chains. Beautiful deep brown eyes, large and full of wisdom. Pointed nose and angled jawline defined her face. Tattoos marked on her face forming an intricate set of designs in a deep dark brown. Then I saw her pointed ears and just stared wide eyed and slack jawed. Shock finally overcame me and I passed out. When I awoke again I was inside of a deep red colored tent like structure with the same woman who found me sitting beside me. I noticed similar crystals and ribbons from her staff and necklaces handing just above me where the tent came to a point. I lay on a pile of leather and furs. Just next to me sat a bowl molded by the looks of clay filled with dried flowers and herbs, creating a beautiful mix of green, blue, and white colors. Shadows flowed back and forth from the opening of the tent behind the woman, voices muffled just outside the opening. Moving my eyes to the other side of the tent I notice the same staff I saw in on the woman in the woods sitting upright just at the end of the bedding I lay in. Next to it was a gilded looking chest and more dried flowers and crystals. I bring my eyes slowly back to the woman next to me. She said her name was Deshanna Keeper of Clan Lavellan. Of course I panicked again and asked her how that was possible. She was very kind and listened to me explain that I was not from here. She told me she could protect me if I remained within the Clan and that we should keep everything I told her about where I am from between her and I. I agreed but still was fighting back another panic attack. Her voice and her words soothed me in gentle tones. But, it only took a few moments of our silence to allow the panic to trigger within my body. I began shaking and hyperventilating. Keeper Deshanna ran out to fetch me water and came back to find me screaming because a flame erupted within my palms that somehow did not burn me. This of course caused me to panic more and for the fire to spread up my arms and catch everything around me on fire. At that point Deshanna deflected my magic with her own allowing the flame to be contained to only my body by a barrier. But, before I could see her cast the frost spell to counter act the flames on the objects around us I had passed out again.

I was shocked that the flames did not burn my body in any way. Just my clothes and whatever else was around me. Deshanna was shocked that I could even set my body to flame to begin with. From that moment on she took me on as her student in both magic and all things Thedas in secret. She spent a good couple of months with me, teaching me to understand and focus my magic in a secluded area in the woods out side of camp. She told me that my powers were unique and that it is a rarity that someone could control multiple elements with such ease. I found that I could easily manipulate fire to my will. I also can control water, lightning, ice, and even earth elements. All without the need of a staff to channel it. Though if I am being honest I would still want a staff. But Deshanna wanted me to train without one, claiming not many can have a strong ability to do so and a staff may not always be within reach when I need my magic to defend myself. Which does make sense I suppose. I still want to twirl one around though.

The first experimental attempt I did outside of Deshanna testing my abilities and directing me was a Fade Step. Just because it was one of my favorite abilities as a mage in the video game. I called the Fade to me and to my feet and took a step aiming my body to move forward. Then I went through and teleport a good twenty to thirty feet ahead and smacked the front of my body hard into a large boulder. That hurt like a bitch! But I just successfully, albeit ungracefully, teleported my body from where I was standing to a new destination forward! I freaking Fade Stepped! I am just too excited to care about the pain the front of my body is now in. Although, I promised myself that my next attempt will be aimed a hell of a lot better and not in the direction of pain.

Every day Deshanna would work with me on my magic and teach me the workings of the Clan and about their gods and creators. Of course, most of that information I already knew from my obsession of Thedas and the elves back in my world. I also knew that they held tight onto what little was left of Ancient Arlathan and the Elvhen. Most were indeed false legends and myths. But of course, I am not about to go on telling them that. That would be a sure fire to being kicked out of the Clan all together and branded a mad woman. No one needs to know that I practically know the future of Thedas and about truth of Ancient Arlathan and the Elvhen 'gods' being just extremely powerful immortal mages and that their Vallaslin are really just marks of slavery and honor only would be gods from forgotten times. Providing that information will only get me into a deep hell of trouble, if not killed. So I will just keep that happy bit of information to myself.

My practice and training with magic ended when my being a Dreamer came to light. Yet again, completely ungracefully. Lack of grace seems to be my trend in this world. Keeper Deshanna made me swear that I would keep myself low key. Which other than the fact that I have unique magic and that I have been magically thrust into a world that I do not belong in, I have already sworn to remain low key to myself as well. I cannot allow myself and will not allow myself to become too attached to this world or anyone in it. I have been careful to keep who I truly am, with the help of Deshanna, hidden from anyone around me and have formed no attachments. It is better this way for me and for others. Sure I have already been here a while, but there is no guarantee that I won't magically be pulled back to my world at any given time.

Still, one thing I hope I will get to do before I leave Thedas, if I leave Thedas, is explore the Fade. We don't have a Fade in my world. We don't even have magic in my world like there is here in Thedas. Sure we dream, but we do not enter a spirit realm when we dream. And I am a Somniari! A dreamer! I can literally manipulate the fade when I sleep. I can change my surroundings and walk the fade consciously. Sure, in the Fade Somniari or not, a mage has to worry about demons and spirits. As well as the possibility of being possessed and turning into an abomination. But the closest thing in my world to a Dreamer or a Somniari is lucid dreaming. I just want to explore the Fade, be mindful of spirits yes. But explore and see what being a Somniari entails. But, unless I leave the Clan, I won't be able to do that. I won't be able to extend my aura out freely and reconnect to the Fade. I still have dreams yes, they are choppy and all over the place, sometimes I remember bits and details, sometimes I forget them not long after I wake. But to get to use my full abilities in the Fade, I would need to let my aura be free. That cannot happen here. And I can't leave the Clan when Thedas is in the middle of a terribly large war. So, I will remain and keep my aura deeply tucked inside of me.

The sun is beginning to rise now and people are starting to move about camp beginning their morning routines. I pull myself up and out of my thoughts and my bedroll and begin rolling it up to set with the rest of my belongings. I grab my pack and begin making my way to the river near camp to bathe in. I am no longer shocked when I look upon my reflection in the water. I am still me, but with a few changes. I'm smaller now, figure wise that is, with lean muscle. Height wise, I am still the same. I stand at about 5'3, the same height in my world. I've always been on the shorter side. My face is relatively the same though with some slight differences. My facial structure is more sharp and prominent, cheek bones set high and cheeks thinner with a more defined jawline. My lips are still full and have a reddish pink tint to them. My eyes are slightly bigger and feline shaped. Perfect for the cat eye look. I still have my deep grey/blue eye color as well as my dark ash/blonde arched eyebrows. My ears were honestly the most shocking to me, for they are pointed now. Proving that I am indeed an elf. My hair flows down just at my waist line now. Thick and wavy with a deep crimson red color. Thankfully I don't have to mess with roots and re-dying anymore. There's a plus! My skin shade goes perfectly with my red hair, clear and pale. For which I can't complain too much. I loved my pale porcelain skin back home.

My hair however does take longer to wash and comb out now. I usually choose to pull it up into a pony tail to keep it out of my way. Asharra asks why I don't just simply cut it off, makes enemies grabbing my hair a lot harder. But, I can't bring myself to do it. That and I like to wear it down often as well. Just need to remind myself to pull my hair tie out when I'm being attacked. Simple enough right? I have to giggle at myself at that one and decide to wear it down today instead.

Aside from the physical changes that I have noticed since being an elf. I have also been keenly aware at my heightened senses. Touch (mostly within the points of my ears), smells, hearing, and sight. I can see a lot in the dark, which definitely makes me feel like a cat.

I have finally finished scrubbing myself down and worked through my hair. I reach for my pack and pull out the armor Deshanna had Master Cyriel make for me. She also had a number of dyes for me to select from to add color and my own tastes to my armor. She requested that I have a set of Dalish Scout Armor made for me with Snoufleur skin as my cloth. Should I ever need to use my magic in extremely special circumstances of self-defense. I love my armor, I loved this armor in the game and I love it now that it has been made real for me. The chain-mail is made with black samite that makes it strong. But, it is also thin and flexible for dexterity reasons. It is form fitting on my body and is designed as a top with matching bottoms that fit like leggings. The top fits snug to cover my chest and down to my hips. It has long sleeves that also fit snug down my arms with openings on my inner elbows and down to my wrist where an opening for my thumbs are and cuts off at the back of my hands. The same design flows down my legs with an opening at the back of my knees as well for dexterity and movement purposes. Then I have my Snoufleur sleeveless tunic that also sits tightly up against the chain-mail, albeit comfortably and quite form fitting, that comes down at mid-thigh with slits on either side that go up almost all the way to my armpits. I have two straps on either side that tie together to hold the tunic firmly in place as well as a thin belt around my waist. I had my tunic dyed a light grey/blue color. The shoulders of the tunic have feathers and fur attached that just curve around my shoulders. Then at my hips I have my belt to hold my potions, pouch, and daggers on either side of my hip. My foot wrappings are made with black leather and wrap around me feet entirely and all the way up to my thighs. Then to top off my look, I added a scarf that is a blue/forest green velvet material that I found in Deshanna's tent. She told me that it suits me more and to keep it as a gift. A gift that I wear everyday now. Then last but not least, I have my bow attached to my back along with my arrows. It sounds very time consuming getting myself dressed, but after a solid six to eight months of putting it on, I have gotten rather quick with it. I also keep a pair of leggings in my pack just in case I don't need my armor for the day and only wear my tunic, leggings, and foot wraps. I rather like my thigh high foot wraps, so I opt for those no matter how casual of a look I go for outside of my armor.

After I have finished gearing up and decide I am officially clean enough to go hunting and get dirty again, I begin trekking myself back to camp. The clans dwellings were never too big, we travelled too often along the Free Marches that we never kept more than essential needs. Most of the clan slept on leathers and furs outside. Our tents were reserved for the Keeper and Elder of our clan. We kept large red aravels that worked as our wagons for food and supplies. We had one dedicated to loading camp into when we would travel again. A rather large fire pit sat in the middle of camp, our beds lay out to one side under red leather that hung above attached to tree branches to shelter us from stormy nights. The beds lay near a cave opening where we kept our Halla. The remaining sides of the fire pit had three logs for seating. Our weapons and belongings kept near our designated beds. The lush green and brown of trees and plants surrounded us, keeping us for the most part hidden, with the river stream that flowed just at the end of camp. We try to remain within limits of water sources when we travel. We only had a rough amount of 22 within our clan, each of us holding designated jobs. Two were children and the rest were either hunters or healers, which ever our skill sets fit best. Then we had our hehren, otherwise known as our elder within the clan, who worked alongside our Keeper. We also had Cyriel who was our Master in weaponry and armor.

Deshanna decided to have me to train as a Hunter now that I am unable to use my magic. Hunter Taren is one of the Clans best Hunters and was assigned to teach me as well as take me with him on hunts. Much to his disdain, the man really does not like me. I feel like it has to do with the fact that I am essentially a non-Dalish, A.K.A. a knife ear. But, he keeps quiet on the matter and respects the Keepers wishes. Sure, Taren is handsome enough. Long and straight blonde hair that he ties half back in a long braid. Bright green eyes with a dark green, almost black, Vallaslin with the markings of Andruil the goddess of hunts on his face. He's taller than me by a few inches, I'd say roughly standing at 5'7 with a lean muscular build. But, even with all his good looks, his sour attitude towards me is enough to make even the most beautiful man in the world ugly as all hell. Every once and a while I catch him staring at me with an unreadable expression, but the moment I make eye contact with him his face changes to a disgusted look and breaks the eye contact and looks away. I swear he watches me and waits for me to slip up in any way so that he can run and tattle on me to Deshanna and try to have me kicked out. Well, jokes on him and his ugly face.

I move to put my, much lighter now, pack with my bedroll and go to grab a bowl of broth and sit on a log by the morning fire. Today I have noticed more of his disgusted looks towards me and can almost see rage boiling under his skin while he sits opposite of me on the other side of the fire eating before we begin our hunt together. Keeper Deshanna announced officially last night that I would be joining the Clan and receiving my Vallaslin in two days time. I decided to choose Mythal's Vallaslin in a dark grey color that will begin to branch at my cheek bones and up towards my temples. Truly I don't want to perform the ritual and have my face tattooed. But, I need to remain in Clan Lavellan if I want to be anywhere near safe. So, in two days I get the painful pleasure of having Dalish slave markings placed upon my face to honor their supposed 'gods' and 'creators'. Though Mythal was one of the good Elvhen, which helps me feel not too offended to have her markings. If I am to have such markings on my face, it would be hers. However, just the fact that I know the truth of them is what makes them offensive to me. But, the Dalish do not know differently of the Vallaslin other than to honor their gods. So, I can't really fault them for that. If anything, the Vallaslin will guarantee my safe placing among the Clan. Which I will be ever grateful for.

I finally start sipping on my broth now that it's near cold when I see Asharra coming to sit next to me. She hands me a piece of bread, which I gladly take and start dipping it into my broth to soften it up.

"You're rather quiet this morning. You doing alright Hallie?"

"I'm okay Asharra, thank you. I just have been getting lost in my thoughts a lot this morning. I was thinking about how long I've been here. And now I've finally earned my place among the Clan. It is a happy moment I know, but, it's also completely wrecking my nerves."

"I understand. I was terrified when I received my Vallaslin. I won't even try to lie. You'll be in pain." She laughs when I glare at her, but seriously, way to coat it sweetly Asharra. Such a confidence booster.

"But it is an honor Hallie. An honor to the Gods and an honor to the Clan."

I sigh and nod my head in acknowledgment. She's right in ways, in the way that they believe. But not in the way that is actual truth. There are no gods, not truly. Just powerful beings that were painted as such. The Elvhen Pantheon were indeed very powerful, but they were never gods.

She puts her hand on my shoulder to try to comfort me. "It will be alright, I promise."

Then she glances behind me and begins to stand. I look over my shoulder and see Taren walking over to where we are. I look back to Asharra.

"Dareth Shiral, Hallie." She smiles at me and takes her leave.

"Da'len, Garas." Ugh! I can't stand it when he calls me a child. I suppose it kind of makes sense, I don't have my Vallaslin yet. Usually the Vallaslin is given to a person of the Clan who has come of age. Marking them as an adult within the Clan. But still, my situation is special, it is slightly degrading to me that he calls me that. But, not an argument I wish to pursue.

I stand to follow him out of camp and towards the woods. Tension is radiating off him like something fierce. Not sure if I want to hunt with him today, he may decide to stick an arrow in my ass instead of at our intended target. That was a dirty thought that I am not going to continue. Still, I do actually have a strong feeling that today's hunt is not going to be good. Is he really that angry that I am going to receive my Vallaslin? I know he doesn't like me, but does it really extend to hate? I have no idea and to be honest I am too much of a chicken to even ask. I'd rather not know.

Asharra is really my only friend here. Everyone is nice enough sure, but she is the only one that I have actually clicked well with. She laughs with me and doesn't act completely thrown off by the random shit that comes out of my mouth. Deshanna is more of a motherly figure to me and not so much a friend. Though I do trust her, she has been nothing but kind and trustworthy to me.

I don't expect to ever be friends with Taren, but he could at least pull a little bit of the stick that is shoved up his ass out. Relieve at least a little bit of pressure.

"Hallie…"

I look at Taren, completely thrown off that he actually called me by my name and not Da'len.

"What Taren?" I really tried to not sound completely irritated, but, I failed miserably as the words flew out of my mouth.

He rolls his eyes at me and starts walking towards me. I back up from him completely confused as to what is going on and bump my back into a tree behind me. Great, now I'm trapped. He's going to kill me now.

He continues to close the distance between us, making eye contact with me the entire time. I cannot make out his expression for the life of me. He is completely serious in his facial features right now and his eyes are so intense I almost can't keep contact with them.

"You know you do not deserve a Vallaslin." He states this fact sternly to me, maintaining eye contact as he does so.

"Yes I-I do, But Keeper Deshann…" I stop speaking the words when he brings his hand up, signaling me to do so.

"Yes I am aware. I have spoken to her in depth about it, her decision is final. She will also want your role to be as a Hunter for the Clan as well."

"I know…." I sigh. He's an ass, but he knows that I do not truly want this, and that I too do not feel as if I truly deserve it.

"I also spoke to her about something else as well, in which she has given her approval."

I honestly don't like the look he is giving me, almost pleading? Hopeful? It is not a look that I have ever seen upon his face. I don't like it when he is giving such a look to me. I keep eye contact, but I am increasingly becoming uncomfortable and want out of this situation.

"I-I…." he signs and rubs his hand across his face. Then makes eye contact with me again. "I wish to make you my bond mate when your honor is complete."

And now I am frozen and in shock. My jaw drops and my eyes are so wide I feel like they are going to just pop right out. He's just staring at me waiting for an answer. 'Like what the fucking hell?!'

He has been nothing but a total asshole to me since I got here. Disgusted by me even. This makes no sense and I can't form any other expression other than complete and utter shock while he stands there merely a foot and a half away from me, waiting for me to say something. I'm freaking out now, I told myself no attachments, none! I am not in any way attached to him at all, but I completely forgot about fucking bond mates within the Dalish Clans! I can't bond with anyone! Or mate with anyone either! The hell is this shit?!

I want to say no, yell no in fact to his face and say everything that is running through my mind. But, no, I just stand there. I've finally closed my mouth but my eyes are still wide in shock.

He walks closer and closes the remaining distance. I immediately tense up and clench my hands into fists so tightly that my I can feel my knuckles go white. Then he cups my face with his hands and crashes his lips onto mine. I can feel the panic rise up my chest as well as the burning. I am fighting to keep my aura in and fighting to not panic. I gather enough will to move my hands and bring them up to grasp his wrists. But then I only tighten my grip on him and can't bring myself to release him. Then he moves his tongue along my bottom lip attempting to gain access. I started shaking as my panic begins to rise and I begin to lose control over my aura.

I close my eyes and then all I hear is Taren screaming against my mouth. I can't open my eyes while I am trying so hard to calm the panic. I hear him screaming again, deep, loud, painful screams away from my mouth now but ringing in my ears. I manage to open my eyes now and see his head thrown back, hands still on my face and smoke. Then it hits me, the smell of burnt flesh follows with the smoke. I look down at my hands clenched around his wrists and see nothing but smoke and blood. I immediately release him and he falls to the ground. My aura yanks back inside of me so fast it feels like a blow to the gut.

Taren pulls his hands into his chest, whimpering in pain on the ground. There's so much smoke in the air, radiating off his wrists. But, he still has his hands. I've messed up, bad. I slipped and lost control.

"YOU STUPID KNIFE EAR!" He screams at me.

"I….Taren. I…"

"SHUT UP AND GO!" He inhales deeply and moves his head to look up at me. "The Clan will not take this lightly."

I heed his words and run. I run so fast and hard until I can run no longer. I wanted to help him, but I know I can't. I don't know any healing magic. Even if I did, I know he would reject it. I lost control! I lost control over my aura because I panicked! Because of what?! A proposal?! An unwanted kiss?! As much as I didn't like Taren, he did not deserve that. I never wanted to hurt him. I couldn't stop the panic, or the burning.

I look down at my hands and see nothing but flesh burnt onto my palms. I must have burnt him almost to bone. He didn't deserve this, all he did was ask me to marry him but in the elfy way. And in my rejection I almost burnt his wrists off. The Clan will never take me back after this, I broke my promise to Deshanna.

I need to focus on what to do now instead of panicking. I hear water trickling and drag my feet to move towards the sound. I find a small stream of water that is perfect for washing my hands with. I start scrubbing the burnt flesh off of my palms until it becomes too painful. His flesh is burnt onto my palms so much so that it is pulling my skin off with it. I have to release a little of my aura out to warm the water and soak my hands to get the rest off.

Once I finally get all the burnt flesh off my hands, I pull a wrapping out of my first aid kit and wrap my hands. Then when I have finished tending to the torn skin on my palms, I pull my aura in and tuck it deep down inside of me. Terrified to ever use my magic again. I hate myself so much for this. I sit down on a nearby rock and just cry. 'What am I going to do now?'


	2. Chapter 2

I can't go back. Taren was right, the Clan will not take what I did lightly. Especially Deshanna, I had promised her I would protect the Clan and keep my aura suppressed. My connection to the Fade was too strong, posing too many threats for myself and the Clan. I did so well until my panic literally took the control I had over my body away. There will be repercussions for my actions, accident or not. Whatever those consequences may be, I don't think Deshanna can protect me any longer. I have secrets that were kept hidden from the Clan, secrets that Deshanna cannot be shown involved in. My being a mage was not a secret to the Clan, but the extent of my abilities was. I want to go back to the Clan so very much, but my fear keeps my feet moving further in the opposite direction.

After my eyes could shed no more tears, I finally gathered myself together enough to stand. I followed the creek until it came to an end then halted to determine what direction I should go next. A few meters from the creek I spotted an elfroot sprout. I cut the elfroot at the stem and placed it on a rock of decent size to grind the leaves on. I crushed the leaves as much as I could then gathered a small amount of water from the creek to mix the crushed leaves with. The mixture created a paste that I was able to put on the torn skin on my hands to help them heal faster. After I applied the paste to my palms I then rewrapped them and could feel the elfroot immediately begin healing my skin. I took what was left of the elfroot and placed it wrapped up in my first aid pouch. I also have a potent healing potion in there as well, but refuse to use it unless the circumstances are dire.

With the elfroot applied to my palms, they will be able to heal without infection soon enough. At least that is one less problem I have to worry about. The next issue to take care of, and more important one, is where I am going to go. The sky is thankfully clear so I can use the sun for direction and time. Not that direction is truly going to help me while I am moving forward. I have no idea where any villages are. But, if I need to back track for any reason, the sun will give me enough direction to know which way to go. The creek luckily flowed in the direction of the sun when I began following it. But, soon the sun will be behind me rather than in front of me as well as the creek. I decided to say my farewell to the creek and splashed my face with the cold water and stole a few more drinks. I have nothing with me to store water in since I left with only what was on my body at the time. Taren had the pleasure carrying the goatskin that held our drinking water in. So since I am without, I will drink up as much as I can, while I can.

I really need to start moving. I've dilly dallied by this damn creek long enough. It's funny to me that I have sworn from any attachments and yet find myself attached to a creek. Of all things. The sun is slightly behind me so I need to just keep moving forward and make sure the sun stays behind me. I should probably consider searching for food of some kind. But to be honest, I have no appetite. All of the events from today just sucked the hunger right out of me. It's funny how shitty situations can do that to the body.

The sun has finally begun to set. Not only do I not have food or water, but I also have nothing to set a camp with. I don't want to release my aura ever again, so setting wards while I sleep won't be happening. Up a tree it is for me then. Luckily, I don't move much while I sleep, so falling out of it hopefully won't be an event.

Climbing up trees has always been easy for me. Taren used to make fun of me for it, but right now it's proving to be quite useful. The first time I had to climb a tree was when Taren and I were attacked by a bear. The ass didn't feel the need to help me when it wasn't coming after him. Just sat there doubled over laughing at me while I scrambled up a tree and hopped between branches. Anytime I had a steady balance I would shoot an arrow at the damn thing. When I finally got a good blow to the head, it fell hard with a loud thump. I yelled at Taren that day for not helping me. He shrugged me off saying "You must learn to defend yourself and the Clan on your own. I won't always be with you during hunts." Dick! Dick, dick, fucking dick! That's what he is. Sure I lost control over something petty. But if he would have kept his lips to his damned self, none of that shit would have happened. I know I shouldn't blame him for my loss of control. But I can still be pissed. And I am, I am very pissed.

Finally up high enough to where I feel safe and undetectable. I move myself to get comfortable on the branch, then stop. Off a short distance I can see a small flame. There's a camp nearby? Climbing up a little higher to investigate I see a steady flow of thick branches coming off of nearby trees. I jump and swing my legs up on a branch connected to the next tree over. Curling around the tree and neighboring branches, I jump to the next tree and do the same. I only really had to jump and climb across four trees to get a decent view of the fire. There's only one man? I can't make out any distinct features because he is wearing a hooded cloak that appears to be black as night. Ah, a mage as well. His staff is leaning up against a tree next to him. Well, good thing I am in the trees then. The last thing I need is to be spotted and killed by a mage.

I steady myself on my branch and get comfortable. I fully intend on nabbing some food from this man when he goes to sleep. My appetite decided to kick in full force not long ago, when it's too dark to hunt. He will likely set wards up on the ground around camp, if he has not already for protection and to alert him of any intruders. Well, smart mage didn't think people would find other means, such as the trees, to invade his space. Then again, how smart am I if I'm planning on invading his camp while he sleeps to steal food? He could wake up and kill me. Though, maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing. Perhaps death here is the only thing that could send me home. Although, if I died back on Earth before I came here then I suppose that would be an issue. But, never the less, I am starving and I will only take what I need. Nothing more. Training to hunt with Taren really helped me with my dexterity skills. I may not be graceful in my reactions or even actions for that matter. But I am damn graceful on my toes. I also give a lot of credit to ballet for that.

Finally, he starts climbing into his bed roll. Lucky bastard! Gets to sleep nice and toasty wrapped up by the fire on a full belly. It's been a good hour of sitting here watching this man. I was beginning to wonder if he will ever sleep. I also took notice of his horse not far in the distance, opposite side of the camp where I am. Fingers crossed I don't spook the horse. Just wait a few more minutes, like a half hour, then I will climb down. While I wait, I should start scoping out his bags. He left a larger pack by the log he sat on by the fire. Most likely where his food would be stored, I hope. He has a smaller pack, but he has that one placed by his staff. Which both lay directly next to his bedroll. I may be quiet on my feet, but even I'm not stupid enough to test those waters.

Slowly and surely I make my way down the tree and onto to solid ground. I didn't set off any wards, thank god. He must have them placed a little further back, which makes sense if they were to go off. He would need time to get up and grab his staff. I move to make way to the log he was sitting on by the fire. Luckily, elves can see wonderfully in the dark. His fire went out a short while ago and now just sits with hot embers. I squat next to the large pack and carefully open it. The first thing I pull out is a pelt made of white wolf fur. It almost lays big enough to cover over half of my body. I carefully set the pelt on the log. Underneath where the pelt sat is my winning prize. A loaf of bread and cheese. I grab my dagger and cut a third of the bread and a fourth from the cheese. Gather them both and stuff them into my cleavage under my tunic. Classy I know, but really? Where else am I to put them while I climb back up that tree? Then I grab the pelt and stare at it. I look over to the man who still seems to be sound asleep. He looks warm and comfy enough. Does he really need this? I sat there debating and feeling pounds and pounds of guilt when I throw the pelt over my shoulders. I will find some way to repay my thievery. Or hopefully I will wake before him and can throw it down from the tree? No too suspicious. I will have to rest for only a few hours then climb back down and return it to him. The night is cold and I have nothing to keep me warm high in the trees where the wind will definitely pick up. I close his pack back up and slowly make my way back to my tree and climb back up.

Finally making it high enough to where I feel safe from being noticed. I pull off the pelt from my shoulders and sit down, legs stretched along the branch and back up against the tree. I cover my legs and stomach with the pelt then pull out the food from my tunic. I don't think I could even try to eat this food slowly and savor the taste. Which honestly isn't a bad thing. It taste like shit. But, I'm too hungry to even care. I am going to eat this food like a fat kid eats cake. Devour it all practically in a few big bites. I wish I had thought to snag some water. But, I have already stolen enough from this man. I hate that I had to steal from him to begin with. It really is a low blow for me. I am not a thief and on normal circumstances I would not steal from anyone. I don't even know this man and I feel down right awful.  
Swallowing down my guilty conscious, I bring my knees up to my chest and the pelt up to cover more of my body. Placing my arms across my knees and my head over them, I finally start to allow sleep to take me.

* * *

I woke up to a smack across my face. The hell? I look down at my hands and see a pebble laying in my lap.

"Good morning sunshine!"

I freeze and slowly begin to look down to the source of the deep voice calling below me. The man I stole from is staring up my tree with a shit eating fat grin across his face. Fuck! I immediately sit up, legs falling on either side of the branch. I whip my bow out so fast and aim it directly at his head. His hands come up in surrender and he chuckles. He's seriously laughing at me?

"I made you some tea to go with the bread you stole from me. Also, that's my favorite pelt. I'd like for you to give it back please."

He waves his arm at me to come down, then turns and moves to the log to sit. He pats the log on a spot next to him. He can't be serious. I am not going to have tea time with him and I am not going to sit with him either.

Not saying a word, I sling my bow and his pelt across my shoulder, holding the arrow in between my teeth I begin climbing down. When I reach the ground he looks at me and smiles. I immediately throw the pelt at him, with it landing on and covering his face. I take the opportunity of his face being covered to sling my bow back and aim my arrow directly at his head, again. He sighs with the pelt still on his head and then lifts his hand up to remove it. Placing it on the log as he turns to stare at me. First thing I notice is his face. This man looks very familiar, though I know I have never seen him while I've been in Thedas. He has shaggy thick jet black hair that sweeps across his forehead, a little grown out it would seem. Then I take in his black facial hair and his cheek bones that sit prominently on his face. Then I look at his eyes, they are a light golden brown color. He has his lips pulled into a cocky grin. His staff is attached to his back just reaching up past his shoulders by a little less than a foot. He is freaking tall, at least 6'2 in height. I'll be honest, he is actually extremely attractive. That's when it hits me. I know who this man is! This is Hawke! Champion of fucking Kirkwall. Holy shit, fan girl moment. It literally takes all of my will to not lay down my bow and jump around giddy like a mad woman. Now, it makes sense. I don't remember exactly what Varric said about Hawke's companions when I played Inquisition. But I remember enough to know they are not with him while he is on the run. He would be the only mage brave enough to travel Thedas alone during the Mage/Templar war. Anders, his 'spirited' companion, began the war when he blew up the Chantry in Kirkwall to free the mages. Hawke has to travel alone to remain hidden.

Instead of blowing my cover and announcing that I know who exactly he is and why he is near Wycome, traveling alone. I roll my shoulders, tense my body further and pull the drawstring on my bow back just a little farther.

"Well, I figured since you stole from me that we could have a nice chat over tea. I'd much rather offer you food than have you sneak around my camp at night to steal it." He says this to me, maintaining his cocky grin. Then walks over to his fire to remove the pan with boiling water. Does he really not care that I have an arrow aimed at him? Though, he most likely could throw a barrier up faster than it would take for my arrow to reach him. That and let's be honest, I am not going to actually stick an arrow in him.

He begins to pour the hot liquid from the pot into one cup, then into another. Then he places the pot down on the ground by the fire and begins walking back to me with both cups in hand. He stops just a few feet from me and my aimed bow to offer me a cup. I look at it, then look at him.

He sighs then rolls his shoulders. "Alright, let's start with something else then. What's your name?"

"Tell me yours and I'll tell you mine." I lift my chin up at him, waiting to see what his response would be. I know he won't tell me who he is.

He chuckles at me then shakes his head. "Clever thief then. Alright, it's ….Dom."

This time I laugh at him and lower my bow. "Ya know, that's a load of bullshit."

"Well, I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you. And clearly, I don't want to do that. I did make you tea and all…after you stole from me."

"How did you know I was up in the tree?"

"Well, when I woke up and noticed my pack significantly empty with my pelt and part of my food missing, it got easy from there." He lifts his chin towards the direction of his back by the log next to us, then shrugs his shoulders.

"How so?"

"Well, I did set wards. But none went off during the night. I'll admit that hit me with a brush of confusion. Then I looked up at the trees wondering how the hell someone snuck in my camp…..that's when I saw you. Rolled up in my favorite pelt up in the tree. Then, I took in what all you took and realized you only took enough for a very small snack and to keep warm. I decided to make you some breakfast and tea so you wouldn't go hungry and be forced to steal from another sleeping man, who may or may not be as charming as I." He's smirking again as he talks. Cocky fellow.

"Well, I only took what I needed and did have a plan to give you back your pelt, hence why I stayed in that tree and didn't just take off."

"What? Planned on waking up before me did you? I can see that worked out well. How's your cheek by the way? I had to chuck that pebble pretty hard for it to reach you." Still grinning at me while he's speaking. Yeah, time for me to go.

I turned around to go then I hear him step closer to me and grab my arm before I can bolt it.

"I still have my wards set. Can't have you go and catch fire now."

I sigh and turn around to look at him. "Fine, tea and breakfast then you'll let me go?"

"Deal." He gives me another wide grin and turns to head to the log to sit by the fire. Patting his hand on the log in the spot beside him for me to sit. When I came to sit a little further on the log than where he patted, he offered me a cup of tea again. I sip on it while staring at the fire. I cannot believe I am literally having tea with the Champion of Kirkwall.


	3. Chapter 3

True to his word, Hawke did make sure I had something to eat and drink. I spent most of the morning in silence, for I wasn't sure what to even say. He allowed the silence to remain for only so long while he packed his camp and tended to his horse. When he was finished he walked over to me and looked down towards me with his eyebrows furrowed.

"So, are you Dalish or….."

I knew this question would come up eventually. I wear armor of the Dalish, but I do not fashion any sort of a Vallaslin. I honestly don't know what to say. I can't tell him who I really am, nor can I tell him what happened with Taren. I open my mouth to form some sort of an answer by omission, but he stops me when he puts his hand up and shakes his head.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't ask you that. I am just curious what brought you deep into the woods alone. I don't know everything about the Dalish, but I know a little. I had a friend, she was a Dalish. But she wore the Vallaslin. She once told me the Dalish would receive their Vallaslin when they reach the age of adulthood. You don't have one, but your armor is similar to hers. I mean no offense, but I find myself curious as to why you are traveling with nearly no supplies and completely on your own."

"No offense taken." I pause to consider my words. "Is it so odd that one would travel alone? Are you not also alone?" I decided my best reaction to his questions is to turn the tables on him.

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

Well, that didn't quite work out the way I hoped it would. I lift my head to make eye contact with him, then allow my lips to pull up slightly into a smirk. "I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." I wink at him and then maintain eye contact awaiting his response.

He chuckles and then says "Touché." He pauses and breaks the eye contact for a moment, letting the mirth fall from his expression. "Look, there's a city not far from here that I am traveling to. I could take you there as well. At least then you won't be wandering the woods alone."

I stand up and brush my backside off, then turn to stare at him. I search his face for a moment before replying. "Why do you insist on helping me? You don't know me and on top of that, I stole from you while you were sleeping."

His expression turned serious for a moment, then he shrugs his shoulders and looks at me. "Because I know what it is to struggle and be left with nothing."

This man has been through a lot, I can see the pain written in his eyes. He may have supplies whereas I do not, but he and I both have one thing in common. We are both alone and left with nothing. In truth, I can't really refuse his offer. It would be foolish of me to do so. Pulling myself out of my thoughts I turn around to find Hawke coming towards me with his horse. I haven't yet formed an answer for him, but it would appear that he has already accepted my not leaving since he took his wards down as answer enough.

"Alright, being the charming and handsome gentleman that I am…." He waves me over and then pats on the horses saddle and says "Hop on."

"Um….I can walk you know, I do have two perfectly fine working legs." I have not ridden a horse in years, not since I was back home. That and I refuse to abuse the kindness he has bestowed upon me for whatever reason he has chosen to do so. Perhaps it is just in his nature or perhaps he is tired of being alone and welcomes the company. I cannot presume to know his motives, only greatly appreciate them.

"I….appreciate your kindness, 'Dom'. Even when it is undeserving. I do not wish to be greedy with it. If it is all the same with you, I would prefer to walk."

He smiles then shrugs his shoulders and says "I understand. So, you ready to go then?"

I nod my head and begin following him in silence. He does not ride his horse, rather he guides the reins forward in the front on foot, while I follow in the back. I truly have no idea what I will do when we reach our destination. But, it will be better than being alone out here in the woods. I look down at my bandaged hands as we're walking. They don't feel sore any more, perhaps the elfroot healed them completely. I begin removing the wrappings on my hands. Once the bandages are fully removed I notice that my wounds are indeed healed. That's good I suppose. I hope Taren was able to get his wrists taken care of. Deshanna was a wonderful healer, I have no doubt that she was able to restore his flesh without much scarring. At least, I can only hope so. I still feel awful about what happened, and even more so when I think about never being able to go back to them. Trying to shove those thoughts and emotions down I force myself to instead think of home and try to remember my favorite songs. Music was a large aspect of my life, I memorized many songs that I could play on the piano. I always felt like my brain was a jukebox in reincarnation. As silly as it sounds, but truly, I always had one song or another running through my head like an infinite playlist. Remembering music always helped me to move away from unpleasant thoughts.

* * *

The sun is beginning to set, we should reach Wycome by nightfall. We have been traveling most of the day, without many stops. Trying to make it there before the dark of night settles in around us. I glance behind me to strike up another bought of random conversation and I see her nodding off instead. I sigh and walk towards her. I really wish she would at least tell me her name. Though, I guess I would need to bestow the same courtesy.

"Here." I go to grab her hand to guide her to the horse, in which she yanks back like it was on fire.

"Your falling asleep, at least come sit on the horse if you need some rest. We will arrive within an hour or so." This got her attention enough to give me a small nod, then she moves towards the horse's saddle. I follow behind her just in case she may need assistance. Which she does, she attempted to step up and slipped falling back slightly. I brace my hands on her waist and give her the extra support she needs to swing her leg over. She places her hands on the swell of the saddle and begins to nod off again. I remain by the side of the horse as we continue our travel. I do so to provide additional support should she begin to slip off in her sleep.

I don't know what it is that compels me to want to help her so. At first, when I awoke to notice I had been robbed in my sleep I was furious. But, after checking my wards and finding them completely undisturbed, I became thoroughly confused. It wasn't until I threw my head back in frustration and wonder that I saw her curled up in a ball with my pelt high up in the tree. I actually laughed and was impressed. Both that she thought of and managed such a feat, as well as she actually stayed in my camp. Any normal person would not have stayed behind after robbing someone for fear of getting caught. Then again, most normal thieves would not have only taken what they needed and not more. I had a full coin pouch next to my bedroll, it did not even look like it had been touched. She only stole enough food to satisfy her hunger pangs and a pelt to keep warm with. After that realization hit me, I felt nothing but empathy for her. I knew what struggling felt like and I knew what doing whatever you needed to survive felt like. Both were terrible feelings and both were feelings I had still. But then, after waking her she became a curiosity. She surprised me with her beauty and her stubborn persona. She carried features that I had never seen in an elf before. Her red hair was so vibrant and deep. Almost like a wild fire, beautiful but fierce. She carried those features in her eyes along with pain and sorrow. More emotions I could understand fully. I saw too much of my own inner turmoil's within her eyes. I needed to help her and get her to safety. I just could not allow myself to walk away and never know if she would survive or wither and die. I didn't want to be a reason that fire within her went out.

I hear her shift on the saddle, I look over to see her straighten her back slightly and lift her head. Seems sleep is a difficult task for her. We're much closer to Wycome now, I at least want to know her name before we will inevitably go our separate ways. Of course, I will make sure she gets set up at least for the evening in Wycome. Then surely she will venture on her own after. So, I suppose now would be a good a time as any to exchange my name for hers. Hopefully, this goes well.

* * *

Trying to sleep on a horse is not easy. Perhaps if I didn't already struggle with sleep because of my disconnection to the Fade it would be slightly easier. But, honestly I highly doubt it. I decide to give up on that endeavor and sit up to see where we were. I look around and see nothing but dim sunlight and trees. Seems we won't be arriving to wherever he is taking me until nightfall. Hopefully I can manage to find some place to rest when we get there. I doubt Hawke will help me with that much, he has already done more than I deserve.

I sigh and look over to see him walking next to the horse. Did he really walk so close now to make sure I didn't fall off? This entire time we've been traveling he was up a few feet in front guiding the reigns to the horse. But now he's literally almost bumping his shoulders into my leg by walking so close. It seems his kindness never ceases. Almost as if it is built within his very nature to help and look after others.

I catch him glance up at me then he immediately tenses up and pulls the reins on the horse to a stop. He sighs and looks away, then says "I have a deal to make with you."

Curious. "Yes?"

He sighs again and runs his hands through his hair. "If I tell you my name, will you give me yours?" He pauses before saying "Our real names though."

I ponder his request for a moment. Honestly, I already know what his name is, though I haven't voiced that fact to him. It would only seem fair that he should know mine. After all, it's not like he's going to run off and turn me into my Clan. He does not even know about what happened between Taren and me. I highly doubt Deshanna posted wanted signs all over the forest. So, reaching my decision, I hop off of the back of his horse to bring myself to stand in front of him, pulling my lips into a smile. I reply "Alright, you have a deal. My name is Hallie."

He looks over at me and makes eye contact. He looks almost worried, but why?

"Hallie…I like it. Alright I'll say it fast. I'm Garrett Hawke." Then he scrunches up his face as if waiting for backlash. When it doesn't come he slowly peeks open one eye. Then he drops his expression and rolls his eyes. "You know, Champion of Kirkwall….may or may not be the reason for the Mage rebellion and technically the start of the war." He's looking at me like he's waiting for me to freak out. But I just look at him with a nonchalant expression and say "Pleasure to officially make your acquaintance Garrett." Oh, wait maybe he only goes by Hawke like in the game. "Er, I mean…Hawke?"

He drops his shoulders and lets out a breath that I didn't even realize he was holding in. Then smiles at me in relief. "You can call me Garrett. You are not bothered by who I am?"

"No, why would I be? Sure, I have heard the stories. But, who I am to judge you when I have only just met you? The mages in most of the Circles were abused, tortured, and raped. The Templars in those Circles acted as if they were not people but monsters deserving to be punished, removed from their homes and families and locked away. Because of something they were born with. Something that was out of their control. Just as our eye color, hair color, and facial features are out of our control. It's just what we were born with. No one should be punished because of a trait their body inhabits after birth. I don't agree with the Circles and I don't believe in the Chantry. I do believe something needed to change, how it changed is a subject for debate. But, it was also inevitable to some degree. No matter how or when the mage rebellion happened, it was never the less bound to happen. I do not blame you and I do not blame your fellow mage companion. It was something that happened that I myself did not witness. Therefore, the stories that circled around were not something I considered to be full truth. Stories change as they go from ear to ear. Some truth remains, but only most of what is within those stories are what people have warped into something the public wants to hear. Not what it truly is."

"So, no. I am not bothered. I will only judge you based on what you show me and who you are as a person. I can see you have a good heart. That you can't help but to care for and help others. I see pain and regret in your eyes as well as sorrow and compassion. Those are not things one would see in the eyes of a man who means harm and evil to others."

The look that he gives me is so intense that I wonder if my words had pushed the wrong button. I spoke only truth from what I see and believe. And yet, he locks eyes with me, his brows furrowed and it almost seems as if he is searching for every detail about me and who I am within my eyes. Like he is looking into the depths of my very soul. He moves to take a step towards me and then slowly brings his hand up towards the side of my face. Then he stops and drops his hand back down to his side and says "I…..Thank you."

I keep my eyes locked on his for a moment and realize that it is not that I upset him. I made him feel…..free? Free to be who he is and be judged by who he is as a person. Not what his title means as it is placed upon him. It would appear that not many, if any, people whom he has come across have accepted him as a person and seen past his title. Seen past what his title now means to Thedas. To some he is a hero and is to be praised. To others, his head is wanted for crimes, a criminal. No one ever seeing past those two outlooks. He hides himself from the world. Hides from both praise and accusations. Because none allow him to be a person, none allow him freedom to be who he is.

I break our eye contact first and move to walk past him, patting him on the shoulder.

"We should keep moving, I hope by now we are not that far."

He shakes his head and turns to follow me. "So, just Hallie then? Noooo….backstory as to why you were alone in the woods perhaps?

I ponder his question and quick change in subject for a moment. I guess when I consider what I already know about him, both from the games back in my world and what he has told me. I already know so much about him, things he was even worried about sharing with me. While he only knows my name. A secret for a secret? We're both wanted and exiled. Though for different reasons and extremities. But wanted all the same.

"No, not just Hallie. Technically…well, It's Hallie of Clan Lavellan. But, now I'm presumed exiled from my Clan for reasons that I wish to keep to myself." Enough detail to hopefully satisfy his curiosity without giving myself away. He nods his head in acknowledgment.

"I can respect that, and I thank you for sharing that much with me. I hope someday you will find someone you can trust enough to share your full story with. For now, I believe Wycome awaits." He smiles at that as we continue moving forward.

* * *

Wycome is much larger than I expected it to be, and more free as well. Large buildings that line up around the streets, people almost crowding the streets and diverse in race. Tall trees set in front of most of the buildings along with banners that have symbols of only what I assume to be of that certain families name. There are so many people here, it's almost overwhelming to me. Considering I've only been with my clan since being her in Thedas. Now I understand why Clan Lavellan are able to trade with them so peacefully. I never got to visit Wycome with the Clan and I never really questioned it vocally. But, I have assumed it has much to do with the fact that I am technically an outsider to the Clan. Found and taken in, not born and raised. Still, I found it to be quite admirable that the Clan and the people of Wycome got along well enough to allow trading. But, It seems that I won't get to see much of the city itself today however. Not only has the sun now completely set and the two moons arisen, but Garrett immediately led me to a rather large Tavern.

The tavern is quite large on the inside as well, filled with crowds of loud people. Tables everywhere and a rather large fireplace just across from the entrance with a set of stairs sitting over to the side of it. The bar set along the wall to the right of the fireplace and stairs. Two large chandeliers hang down over the tavern and light the place up. The smell of strong ale and cooked food fill my senses. People shouting and tankards clanking to the music of the bard. I almost didn't hear what Garrett said next to me shortly after arriving.

"Go ahead and find somewhere to sit, I have to take care of something. I'll be back soon." At that Garrett walked off and then got lost to me within the crowd of people.

Well, alrighty then. I found a smaller table towards the back of the Tavern and sat down. There seems to be a lot of drunken people out tonight, loud and full of energy. I glanced around looking for the bard, I want to see one play. I spotted her towards the middle of the tavern playing a Lute by the large fireplace. She didn't sing, but she swayed her hips while she played causing her dress to swish and twirl around her feet. People danced around to her rhythm. It's so relaxing to finally hear some music. I watched the bard and the people dancing for a few moments, stopping when my eyes fell upon a diamond in the rough. A piano?! I did not know they had pianos in Thedas! I immediately stood up in excitement. No one is playing, perhaps I could just move closer and examine it while I fantasize about the time when I played weekly back on Earth.

Gathering my feet I practically skipped over to the piano and sat my happy bottom in the bench. It's dusty, does no one know how to play? Or, does everyone just prefer the lute instead? I have no idea, nor do I actually care. I glide my fingers gently over the keys. My memories coming back in full swing as song after song flows through my mind. Next thing I knew, my fingers betrayed me and pressed one of the keys. Allowing one note to release a beautiful sound wave through the piano. It is actually not too badly out of tune. In fact, it sounds so much like the first piano I ever had. Then I press another key, my head swimming in memories. So much so that I never noticed that the bard stopped playing her lute and the tavern grew quiet. Before I knew it, I start playing the beginning notes to my favorite song. So delicately, so calm, and so peaceful. It's beautiful to me. Pulling me in so deeply with a rush of emotions rising from my stomach, to my chest, down my arms, and reaching my hands. Guiding my fingers through each and every note. Then I can't help but to allow myself to be fully carried away and begin to sing.

 _"I'm sailing away, set an open course for the virgin sea_

 _I've got to be free, free to face the life that's ahead of me_

 _On board, I'm the captain, so climb aboard_

 _We'll search for tomorrow on every shore_

 _And I'll try, Oh Lord, I'll try to carry on_

 _I look to the sea, reflections in the waves spark my memory_

 _Some happy, some sad_

 _I think of childhood friends and the dreams we had_

 _We live happily forever, so the story goes_

 _But somehow we missed out on that pot of gold_

 _But we'll try best as we can to carry on"_

A tear falls down my cheek as I keep playing along with every note and key. A smile breaks within my lips and I straighten my back and breathe in deeply. Excitement and happiness coursing through my veins as I deepen the song. Flowing through the notes faster with all the passion my body possesses.

 _"A gathering of angels appeared above my head_

 _They sang to me this song of hope, and this is what they said_

 _They said come sail away, come sail away_

 _Come sail away with me_

 _Come sail away, come sail away_

 _Come sail away with me"_

I hear movement behind me as I break from lyric and continue with each key. Guiding my fingers through memory which each delicate movement. The music flowing from the piano. I hearing clanking of tankards and whistles from behind. The sounds push my passion deeper and I can't help but allow the wide grin appear on my face. My stomach bursting with emotions of joy, peace, laughter, and happiness. I inhale deeply to continue the song.

 _"I thought that they were angels, but to my surprise_

 _They climbed aboard their starship and head for the skies_

 _Singing come sail away, come sail away_

 _Come sail away with me_

 _Come sail away, come sail away_

 _Come sail away with me"_

I move my fingers to finish the last notes of the song. Coming to an end, I sigh and smile, then let out a giggle with tears swelling in my eyes. I heard people dancing and laughing while I played. Whistles broke out when I finished the last note. I drop my shoulders and stare at the piano with a smile reaching so high on my cheeks. Then I feel an arm wrap over my shoulders and hot breath up against my ear.

"That was beautiful." I look over to see Garrett looking back at me over my shoulder and smiling, mere inches from my face. Heat rushes to my cheeks and I quickly turn back to the piano.

"Thank you, I haven't played in so long. It felt amazing."

He squeezes my shoulder then moves to sit next to me on the bench. I look over at him and notice that he is still smiling at me, but with eyes filled with curiosity.

"Not many elves know how to play any instrument, much less a piano. I'm actually impressed! You'll have to tell me how you fell upon the opportunity to learn someday." He winks at me then hands me a tankard filled with ale. I gladly take it from him and steal a quick sip. Not the best ale I've ever had, but it'll definitely get the job done. Still coming down from my high, I move to stand with shaky legs. Garrett in turn, follows my movements as I make my way back to the table I found. I sit down and notice he is still standing.

"What's up?" I ask him with a questioning look.

"Are you hungry? I'm starving, I'm going to get us some food real quick." He smiles at me then turns on his heel and makes his way to the bar. I go to take another sip from my ale when a scruffy and pretty damn smelly man comes to sit next to me. I look at him over the rim of my tankard still in mid sip, with wide eyes. 'The fuck? You can't be serious right now.' His hair lay long and thin down to his shoulders. His eyes are a dark brown and glossed over, likely the effects the ale. He's clean shaven, I'll give him that, but his breath is something fierce. What was it called in my world? Dragons breathe? yes! The man has some fierce Dragons Breathe. He wore a simple pale tunic and leather breaches. This man is all kinds of messed up from ale, I am honestly surprised that he can even hold himself up.

"Where's a pretty little elf learn to sing and play like that?" He asks me, with a drunken sway to his head movements. It really takes all the will that I have not to gag at his raunchy smell. I decide to just stick my tankard back up to smell and sip on, not answering him. 'Garrett better get back here fast.'

"Hey Bitch! I'm talking to you! I'll bet you know how to move those fingers in other ways just as well too huh?" He stands then and bends over me to whisper in my ear, placing his hand around the back of my neck, beneath my hair. "Only one way to find out, pretty little rabbit." I slowly move my tankard back down to the table and lock eyes with him, giving the most daring glare I can manage. I can feel the fire beginning to boil in my chest. I clench my hands to the side of the chair, attempting to keep the fire down. Then I hear a loud voice booming towards me, but cheerful?

"My darling, I'm sorry I took so long." It's Garrett sauntering over with two plates in hand. He gently sets them both down on the table, with one in front of me and winks at me. Then pulls a key from his pocket. "Here my love, the key to our room." I look at him wide eyed, eyebrows lifted, and jaw dropped. Much to my surprise so does the man who was trying to force himself on me. The smelly man stands up straight and stares at Garrett about to open his mouth to say something, but only a gurgled noise came out when Garrett's quick hand wrapped around the man's neck. He pushes the man back against the wall and speaks calmly. "You ever treat a woman like that again and you won't have a tongue to talk with or fingers to touch a woman with anymore." Then he pulls a knife from his pocket and rotates it once in his hand before bringing it up to the man's mouth. "Does this make me crystal clear?" The man frantically nods his head against Garrett's hand on his throat. Garrett smiles and releases the man, then takes a step back. The man looks at Garrett with wide eyes, sizes him up and stops on Garrett's staff. Then he clears his throat and speaks "I-I…" Garrett waves him off and moves to sit next to me and begins eating his food. I'm still staring at him in shock. The man took no moment to ponder what just happened and immediately stumbles his way out of the tavern.

"Um….thank you." He nods at me in acknowledgment to my thanks. I can honestly say I am truly at a loss for words right now. A lot of information just came into my brain in like a matter of two minutes. And Garrett's just sitting over there eating and acting as if nothing just happened. I blink a few times then shake my head and grab my ale. Long and big gulps are needed. In fact, I chug my ale down and set my empty tankard on the table. Then I sigh and move to take a bite of my food as well, until I hear a skidding sound on the wooden table. Garrett slowly pushes his tankard full of ale over to me, nonchalantly. I start laughing at that point and take it.

Garrett looks up at me, smiles and says "You're most welcome. It was kind of fun acting as your lover and throwing that man for a loop. Though, I really did get us a room and before you freak out, it has two beds. Sorry I couldn't get you your own room, this was the last available for the night."

I nod my head and take another long gulp of ale. I am really beginning to feel the warmth of the ale spread throughout my body. That's when I realize I have literally not touched my food and gulped an entire tankard full of ale. Now working on my second one. Whelp, this should be a fun night.

"I don't think I will ever fully understand why you have decided to help me so much, but know that I am extremely grateful and will find some way to pay back your kindness, or at the very least pay it forward."

"It has truly been my pleasure Hallie, now eat up. Otherwise I'll end up having to carry your butt back to the room. That'll just add fuel to the lovers fire that I started." He laughs at that, while I go berry red. Luckily, the ale has warmed my cheeks enough that I doubt he would notice.

"Ha! I'm sure. Don't you worry your pretty little face. I'll crawl up those stairs if I have to." He lets out a chuckle at my words while I begin working on some of the food on my plate. It looks like some cooked meat, that actually smells good with some bread and cooked potatoes. Seriously, I am not letting his ass carry me up those stairs. Now, I want more ale. I deserve a good buzz, it's been years since I had a good one. Even back at home I didn't touch beer or any alcoholic beverages because of ballet. Here and now, that's a different story entirely. Give myself at least one night to forget the events of the past two days. And since Garrett has so graciously bestowed me another tankard of ale, I will take full advantage of it.

* * *

By the end of the night, it's safe to say that we both probably had a little too much to drink. We spent the rest of the evening sharing stories. Though, more me than her. I was honestly surprised about how much she knew of Kirkwall. She must have read the Tale of the Champion, that's really the only plausible explanation I can form. Still, I enjoyed her company. It has been refreshing to have a companion along after so long of being alone. To have someone to just sit and talk to like this means more to me than I believe she'll ever know. I told her tales of Kirkwall and some of my adventures. But, mostly I told her about my old merry band of misfits. She wanted to know everything about them and listened intently, asking questions here and there. I told her about Anders and his cat. Muffy was her name, though I never thought it fit her. The name was too sweet and innocent. That cat literally hated everyone and everything but Anders. I told her that currently, no one knows where Anders went after he blew the Chantry up. He was a close friend and even closer to Fenris. I could not bring myself to execute him for his actions. Which inevitably ended in me taking the blame for them, whether I agreed with them or not. Didn't even change the fact that he hatched his plan in secret. No one, even Fenris knew about his plan. I spoke to her about Isabella and Merrill falling in love. Even though they are no longer together, they still remain happy. Merrill stayed in Kirkwall to help the elves, while Isabella left to captain her new ship. Meanwhile, Fenris decided to steel his heart after Anders and left to free Tevinter slaves. Then I told her about Varric, the hardest story to share. Varric was and is my best friend. I shared as many good stories with her as possible. Avoiding not telling her what happened to him, best I not sour the evening.

I stop talking for moment and watched her laugh at a guy who had attempted to walk out of the tavern and instead fell square on his face and passed out. I can't help but smile. It's been too long since I have sat and laughed with someone. I would gladly repeat my helping her ten times over for more moments of friendship and laughter like this. Though I know it will only last for so long. In the morning no doubt, we will part ways. At least I got her name and was able to share with her who I am. She never once judged me for it, never once changed her outlook upon me. Just accepted me for the man that I am. She has repaid me in more ways than one.

I look down at my empty tankard and sigh. Best not have any more to drink tonight. I look back up at her when I hear her chair move slightly back. "Heading to bed?" I ask.

"Yeah, I believe it is about that time for me. I feel like my eyes are trying to glue themselves shut from exhaustion. Though, could you tell me how to get to our room?" I look at her and chuckle.

"You sure you can walk there?"

I laugh then when she shoots me a fierce glare. She moves to stand up and take a step, then sways to the side a little. I stand up readying myself to help her if she were to fall. But she snorts at me and waves me off. Trying not to laugh, I back off and watch her attempt to walk to the stairs. Swaying as she does so and holding onto anything she can on her way over. When she reaches the stairs she stops and sizes up the long path of steps. She sighs. It is taking all of what is left of my will to not laugh. I bite my cheek in attempt to hide my mirth. Then she lowers herself down to her hands and knees. True to her word she attempts to crawl up the stairs. Okay, I can't help it now. I burst into laughter.

"Alright nope, if you can't walk up these stairs then I'm picking you up." I watch and wait.

"Garrett…..fucking hell there's a lot of steps!"

I laugh and bend over towards her, in one big swoop I scoop her up and toss her over my shoulder. She protests with a squeal and then slaps my lower back.

"Garrett, so help me if you don't put me down…"

"You'll what? Miss my lower back and slap my ass? Go for it." I chuckle and she scoffs at me. Then she just hangs there while I bring us up the stairs and towards the room. A barmaid comes down the hall and looks at us, I shoot her the biggest grin I could muster and wink. She giggles as she walks past and Hallie sighs "I hate you." To which I laugh and unlock the door to our room. I walk over to her bed and with my free arm pull her covers back. Once the bed is turned down, I gently lay her on the bed. To which she glares at me the entire time. I chuckle and with a big grin I move to pull the blankets over her. She slaps my hands away and yanks the blanket from me to cover herself up.

"Goodnight sunshine." I say to her as I walk to my own bed. She gives me a sharp, irritated response "Goodnight."

Once in my bed and ready for sleep, I smile and roll over. I hear her shift the blankets off her and remove her bow and arrows from her back, dropping them by her bed. Then I hear her softly whisper "Thank you, for everything Garrett."

"You're welcome Hallie."

[Song by the Styx: Come Sail Away]


	4. Chapter 4

_I woke up laying on the floor, Xbox controller still in hand. I move my eyes around my room, the T.V. is still on and my sim is yelling to the screen in starvation. Oops, sorry Sarenna. I fell asleep again while playing the Sims Urbz. My mom got me this game for Christmas and my entire Christmas break from school has been spent huddled up in blankets in my room playing this game and listening to my new Green Day C.D. American Idiot. While also eating some of the hoard of Twizzlers that my grandma got me. The garage is always cold in the winter and brutally hot in the summer. I have rugs piled up on the floor to take away from the cement feel and lock some warmth in as well as thick curtains hanging along the garage door. I remember begging my mom to let me turn the garage into a bedroom space. I love it in here, I've made it completely my own personal space. Downstairs and away from all of the commotion of my siblings upstairs. I spend most of my time in here playing video games or hanging out with friends. Video games have always been my escape from the outside world. I always tended to feel depressed, angry, or sad for reasons I never understood or could explain. But, when I was away from it all, I was happy. The last Psychiatrist I had seen thought that video games were a part of the reasoning that I suffered with my emotional issues, that and puberty. But, she couldn't explain some of the things I would see. Silhouettes or shadows of a person in our last house. I believed our last house was haunted, no one believed it at the time, not even the psychiatrist. But, I did. Too many things happened in that house that I could form no other explanation for. Doors opening by themselves, the bathroom drawer opening and slamming shut by itself. There was always that feeling in the upstairs hallway and bathroom that someone was watching. I remember always booking it down the stairs because I felt like someone was either following or chasing me down. There was never actually anyone there, but it felt like it. It's like a sensing, almost like when someone is walking so quietly that you don't hear their footsteps but you feel their energy. A tingling sensation and a slight ringing in the ears that someone is there._

 _My brother, when he would come to visit, would always try to sneak up on me and scare me. I remember one day he tried, I was playing Need for Speed on the Playstation in my mom's room. Her bed was so big that when you laid on it you could only see half way down the bedroom door, not allowing the floor to be seen. He would try to crawl in from the door way and sneak under the bed and wait for me to get off so he could grab my ankles. I always sensed him though, no matter how quiet he was and would call him out on it. But one time, I sensed that energy moving from the doorway to under the bed and it wasn't him. I called him on his scare and laughed while I bent over on the bed to look underneath it, only to find that my brother was not there. Nothing was there. I was so scared that I immediately booked it out of my mom's room and ran downstairs. Still, no one believed me. It wasn't until my mom and her fiancée woke up one night to the creaking sound of a door opening and closing. They thought it was me getting up out of bed on a school night and sneaking downstairs. But, what they found was me asleep in bed and my door slowly opening all the way and closing by itself over and over again. My mother from that moment on slept downstairs, too frightened that something was upstairs watching her. We moved not long after that to the duplex in Oregon City._

 _I sigh and pull myself out of my thoughts and memories. I grab the controller and pause my game. I missed dinner and the effects on my empty stomach are enough to make me decide a midnight snack is a must. I pull myself out of my mess of blankets and stand. I push through the curtains that hang to separate my room area from the water heater and door to the house. Quietly I open the door and notice that all the lights downstairs are on. My mother was always one to make sure everything was off before bed, but when I look down the hall into the living room, no one seems to be down here. I shrug my shoulders and work my way down the hall and towards the open area that have the kitchen, dining room, and living room connected in an open space. My cat Josie is sitting by the kitchen counter on the floor. I move to walk to her and pet her when I notice her ears go back and her fur raises. "Hey Booboo, it's just me." I speak to her, but her position doesn't change. She glances behind me and hisses. I look behind me and see nothing, then look back to her. Josie hisses again and turns to run under the dining room table. Weird. I decide to go look down the hall and see nothing. The front door to our house sits at the end of the hall and is locked. The stairs also sit to the right of the door and begin at one big step that turns to angle the stairs to lead up in opposite direction of the front door. I look over the banister to see if anyone is awake and then pull myself around to the first step and stop. Sitting at the top of the stairs is a bright white orb looking light. I freeze in my fear and just stare at it. It begins slowly floating its way down the stairs towards me. I feel like my body is locked in place, muscles refusing to move. All I can do is stare. Every part of me wants to scream or run, but something is forcing my body to stay in place. Every single muscle locked. Including my eyes, which remain locked on the floating white light. The closer it floats to me the brighter and bigger the light gets. I hear ringing in my ears, starting as a quiet hum and amplifying to a piercing ring the closer the light moves. The light gets too bright and the ringing too loud as it moves ever closer to me. Finally reaching within grasping distance it shines so bright that all I see is white all around me. All I hear is the ringing tearing at my ear drums and pulsing throughout my entire body._

I jolt awake and fling my body upwards to sit up in the bed. Light from the sun rising shines in through the window that sits just above my bed. Then the pounding in my head and spinning of the room cause me to slowly bring my body back down. A hangover, wonderful. The memory I had in my sleep caused my heart to pound within my chest and sweat to bead up against my skin. I feel disgusting, sticky, and way to hot under the covers. I move my hands to free my body of the suffocating feel of the blankets. I sigh and roll over to look towards the other bed across the room. Garrett is no longer in his bed and it has been made. I didn't get a chance to really take in our room last night, I was too tired by the time Garrett carried me up and attempted to tuck me in. Cocky ass he is. The room is rather smaller than I remember from last night. Both my bed and Garrett's only sit about five feet from each other. The entrance to our room on the opposite wall of my bed, only a few feet away from Garrett's bed. A small desk sits along the wall a few feet away from the foot of the bed. Then a few small wall mounts for lighting.

"Garrett?" I call and receive no answer. None of his belongings remain in the room as well. He must have gotten up early and left without saying goodbye. Well, that's unexpected from him but also relieving. Talking while dealing with a hangover is not something I want to endure. But, it still is rather disappointing. My time with Garrett was nice and he had helped me so much. I would have liked to say goodbye and thank him for everything he has done for me.

The aching pressure in my bladder gives me enough resolve to slowly move my body out of the bed. There is an additional door in the room Garrett had gotten for us that I hope leads to a place where I can relieve myself. Crossing the room and turning the handle to open the door I find that it led to a small room that housed a chamber pot and a bathtub?! Not the biggest room, actually it's rather cramped. But it works perfectly as a bathroom and holds a freaking bathtub! I immediately lock eyes on the tub and noticed it has been filled with warm water. 'Oh sweet maker!' I resort to relieving my bladder first, then move to the bath. Next to the bath on a small stand is a tray filled with an assortment of bottles and a bar of soap. I pick up one of the bottles and pull the cork. A rush of lavender fills my nostrils. I smile and begin dropping a good amount of drops into the bathwater. I remove my armor and slip into the water. Slinking down and allowing my muscles to enjoy the warmth that surrounds them. My hangover already beginning to disappear altogether. Grabbing the bar of soap, I begin lathering my skin and hair. When finished, I dunk my entire body under the lavender fused water to rinse the soap off my body and out of my hair. Slowly coming back up for air, I sigh with a moan and allow my body to relax again attempting to completely forget about my dream. If I dream, I only ever dream up memories of my life on Earth. Keeping disconnected from the Fade only allows my dreams to be memories. At least, I can remember in some form, though some of those memories are not always pleasant.

Finishing with my bath, I begin to redress myself. After I have my armor back on I begin to wrap my foot wraps up to my thigh. Hearing the door open in the other room and slam shut I freeze in my movements and shout "Hello?"

"It's just me. I went out to get us some breakfast." He shouts back.

Garrett? Well, I guess he didn't leave then. I am actually happy he didn't and so much so that I rush through wrapping my other leg. I come out of the bathroom and see him sitting on the edge of his bed with food laid out. I smile and move to sit opposite of him and grab a piece of bread that has butter with sugar on it.

"I thought you had left before I woke up."

He looks at me, swallows his food, and smiles before speaking. "What? And leave without saying goodbye? Never."

I smile back and begin eating my piece of bread. We both continue to eat our breakfast in silence. When we are finished, we both begin cleaning up our mess and putting the leftover food back in the basket that Garrett had brought our breakfast in.

"Thank you Garrett, for breakfast and everything you have done for me. It truly means more than you know."

"You are very welcome. In truth, I have actually enjoyed your company. I'm even guilty of prolonging us going our separate ways…. " He pauses and runs his hand through his hair. "I was actually hoping that you would accompany me to the market. I have sometime before I have to meet up with a contact of mine. I thought we could enjoy some time checking out the Wycome markets."

"I would love that! I was actually wanting to do that today. That and talk with the inn keeper about possibly working as a barmaid or a bard with the piano to help pay for my stay."

"I think that is a great idea Hallie, a good start to a new life here right?" He smiles and winks at me. He then offers his arm in which I take and we begin making our way to the markets.

* * *

The markets were filled with crowds and bustling people. Different races coming to and fro throughout the different shops. It was almost claustrophobic, but at the same it was awe inspiring. To see so much life within such a diverse crowd. Humans, Elves, and some dwarfs alike both shopping and tending to shops. I have never been inside any cities will being in Thedas, but I know that such calm diversity is a rare sight. There was a few shops that were inside of buildings, but most lined up in stalls surrounding the market. With beautiful set of flowers and bushes to add color and more life. Garrett and I wandered into many shops, browsing the wares. We started to work our way into an open area Just down a paved path from the market where more outdoor venders gathered near the docks. The docks had a variety of small fishing boats and a few larger ships, it was such a beautiful sight. Off to a short distance I saw a familiar man trading with a wine vendor. I had to squint my eyes a little to get a more clear look at him. Long blonde hair and wearing Dalish Rogue armor. Then I froze at his wrists that are now adorned with leather gauntlets. Taren! My eyes wide in panic. 'He can't see me!' I quickly grab Garrett by the wrist and yank him with me as I ran behind a building, pulling us against the wall for hiding. Garrett towered over me with a confused look on his face. I pushed my back up against the wall and pulled him closer to cover me.

"Who are we hiding from?" Garrett says as he begins to peak his head around the corner. I immediately bring my hand up and place it upon Garrett's cheek and move his head back towards me. He gives me a half smile that turns into a smirk. "You know Hallie, you're a very beautiful woman but…" I cut him off with my hand covering his mouth.

"Shh! That's not what this is, there is a Hunter from my clan at the wine vendor. He can't see me Garrett. I don't know what he would do and all possible outcomes end with something bad happening to me." I whisper to him.

He leans towards my face, his lips still pulled in a half grin. I locked eyes with him and then realizing how close he is to my face I gulp down a swallow. Then he moves his head to the side of my face and whispers into my ear "I was going to say that I would prefer something a bit more romantic. And I also have a plan to keep you hidden."

I glare at him then playfully shove him back and smile. "Okay what's your plan?"

He looks at me and chuckles then lifts up a finger towards me before moving to bring his pack around his shoulder. He pulls out the black cloak I saw him wearing the night I stole from him and swings it around my shoulder then clamps the front of it together with a pin. Then he brings the hood up over my head and tucks my hair in.

"There. Now you're just a mysterious person in a dark cloak." He smiles. I roll my eyes at him and smile back.

"Thank you, can we head back to the tavern? I need your help with one last thing. Then I promise you can be on your way." He nods at me and we begin walking out from behind the building and back up through the market to the tavern. I don't dare to even look back to see if Taren is still at the wine vendor.

We make it back into the tavern and Garrett finds us a table and orders ale for the both of us. I remove his cloak and hand it back to him then move to sit with him. The barmaid brings us our ale not much longer after that. I grab my tankard and take a large gulp.

"So, what is it you need my help with?"

"I need you to help me cut my hair off." I say in a matter of fact tone. Completely mute of any emotions on the outside. On the inside however, my body is flooding with a variety of negative worries and emotions.

"What?!" He asks in shock, then lowers his voice almost to a whisper. "I can't help you do that."

"Garrett, I need to hide myself. Change my appearance drastically and become unrecognizable. My clan trades with Wycome vendors often. I didn't consider the fact that I could actually run into them anytime soon until today when I did. I need to remain hidden."

"Hallie, your hair is a vibrant red color. It will stick out like a sore thumb no matter what length you have it. That and I will not help you slowly remove who you are from your body like that."

"Then, I will have to do it by myself." I sigh and feel a rush of disappointment and heartache. I know Garrett is right, changing the way I look drastically will not just change my appearance over time. I will begin looking at myself differently and feel differently about who I am. In time, not only my appearance will change but my personality. I will hide so much of who I am on the inside and out that I will eventually lose myself as well. But, I need to survive here. The only way to do so is to hide who I am. To forget Hallie entirely and learn to be and look like someone else.

"No Hallie. I won't ever tell you what to do, but I will say this from experience. Changing who you are and what you look like will make you no safer here than you are right now."

I ponder his words for a moment. Sure he is right, but honestly, what else am I to do. My options are extremely limited. Yes, I know I am safe in the tavern. I know no one of the clan will wander into any sort of a tavern. Their business in Wycome is to trade and that is where it ends. The only thing I can do is to except the inevitability that they will one day find me. I will one day accept the consequences for my hurting Taren with my magic and breaking my promise to keep my aura suppressed to Deshanna. Whatever they may be, when the time comes I will accept them. For now, I will heed Garrett's advice and keep low in the tavern. Make a living here and survive the best that I can for as long as I can. Though if I'm going to be honest with myself, I know my paranoia will eventually lead me to either drastically chopping my hair off or turning myself in. But, Garrett does not need to know that.

I open my mouth to speak but get cut off by Garrett's words. "Come with me."

"Um…..what?"

"Hallie, come with me. True, I am just a vagabond now, but technically so are you. At least until we find you a more suitable alternative than this. But we can help each other. I'm currently traveling to Haven. Varric is there and personally I would like to have my friend back. I could use the help in such an endeavor as well as we could both use the company and freedom to be ourselves."

He's going to Haven? That can't be right. He doesn't show up in the inquisition until after Skyhold. This is so different from the game. Then again, I am not in a video game. Spending a year here as already proven that much true. This world is real and everyone and everything in it is real. If I go with him to Haven then only three possible outcomes that I can think of would come of it. Well, technically two possible outcomes and one very impossible outcome. One: I could be killed by the explosion at the conclave, which honestly seems most likely. However, perhaps dying here would bring me back to my world? Or, maybe the breach will do the job? I have no idea, but it is something to consider. Two: I could survive the conclave and use my knowledge to assist the inquisition. Three: I could end up becoming the 'Herald of Andraste' which honestly is most unlikely. The only reason that option came to my mind was because of all the fan fictions I read back on Earth. The other two options aside from that last one seem most likely. Dying would…well, be dying. And possibly returning to my world. I would definitely have kept my promise to myself about keeping low key in Thedas and unattached to anyone or anything. The second however, would destroy that promise entirely, if Garrett isn't already doing that himself. No matter what, all those options honestly sound better than staying here locked up in tavern.

I sigh. "Okay. You sure you want to put up with me for that long?" I joke.

He smiles and then nods his head. "Definitely."

He leans over and wraps an arm around my shoulders bringing me in for a side hug then releases me. "Okay, I do have to meet with my contact now. It shouldn't take me long, would you be okay waiting here? I promise I will return shortly." He moves to stand then reaches into a pouch attached to his hip. He pulls out a few coins and places them in my hand. "For food if you get hungry." Then he smiles and leaves the tavern.

* * *

"Delicious Cheddar Cheese" I sigh and then a hooded figure walks out of the darkness that fills the end of the alley way. He slowly walks towards me and then removes his hood.

"Alistair, seriously you need to come up with a better code word." I say to him with a grin.

"But cheddar cheese is sooooo good! And I am not that creative. Literally, I gave you the code word to what I was eating when I wrote that letter."

I laugh "It's good to see you Alistair."

"And you, Hawke." He smiles for a moment then it fades.

"Any word from her?"

"None since her and Zevran had to run again. The Wardens were hot on their tail and now I don't think they just want an autograph. Though I'll bet that would annoy her to no end, I'll be sure to ask her for one the next time I see her."

"It doesn't make sense. The Wardens disappear and go completely silent. Now they are out to kill the Hero of Fereldan? I understand why they would be after you, no offense. But her? Why?"

"Since I left the Grey Wardens, I fear the corruption in the ranks has only darkened. The closer she gets to finding the cure to the taint, the harder they press to find her. Zevran refuses to leave her side, regardless of her wishes."

"That isn't too surprising. Zevran's heart and loyalty lies with only her. I saw that much when I had a brief run in with him back in Kirkwall."

"Hawke, there's something else…Aeryth and I began hearing the calling."

"What? How? The both of you have many years until the taint over comes you."

"We're both unsure. She was doing some digging for information about it when she was attacked by a few grey Wardens. Before she ran back into hiding, she got word to me. Saying 'They are out for blood and want our mouths permanently shut'. They don't want her to find out why she and I are hearing the calling. It doesn't feel right Hawke. It tingles in my brain and feels corrupted, black, and vile. It feels like I ate a rotten burnt nug. Makes me feel disoriented and wrong. I have managed to not let it over come me, as she as. But, it is not right."

I nod my head in acknowledgment. "I will see what I can find out, I'm heading to Haven. Perhaps Varric will be able to help uncover something with his contacts."

"I thank you Hawke."

"The mess with the Wardens effects all of Thedas Alistair. I will do what I can to help. Plus, you helped me out of Kirkwall. I owe you one." I say with a half-smile.

* * *

While I was waiting for Garrett to return, I took some time to offer assistance to the barmaids. They let me help bus tables for them. It feels as if only an hour has gone by, but I know it's been at least two. I feel a hand pat my back and I look over to find Garrett mere inches from my face. He seems to be making a habit of this.

He whispers with a smile "I have a surprise for you." I look at him over my shoulder and raise my eyebrows. I turn to the barmaid and announce my leave. She hands me a few coins and says "For your work." Then saunters off.

"You ready?" Garrett asks me. I nod my head in acknowledgment and turn to grab my bow. I attach my bow and arrows to my back, then follow Garrett out of the tavern. While outside Garrett leads me to two horses that sit tied to a post just outside of the tavern, then turns to me and smiles.

"I got you a horse, he has no name so you'll have to name him. But I thought he would fit you perfectly. You also needed a riding companion. We can't very well both ride my horse in the distance we're traveling."

I stop to look at Garrett with surprise written all over my face. He's smiling at me like usual when he does something that shocks me. Then I turn my gaze to look upon the horse that Garrett had purchased for me to use during our travels together. Gazing at the horse I can't help but allow a smile to form between my lips.

"He's so….beautiful Garrett." I slowly walk up to the horse. He is tall, but I am also pretty damn short so that's not saying much. But he has a light blonde, almost white, mane and tail. He has light champagne colored skin with white specks that almost cover his entire backside near his tail. His front right leg is almost all white going up and his two back legs have white socks. Then I lock my gaze upon his eyes, they are gorgeous. He has one eye that is a beautiful blue/grey color and his other eye is a golden color. Ironic as it is, it reminds me of both my eye color and of Garrett's.

I walk up to the horse and hold my hand out to him. He sniffs me first, then nudges my hand with his head. I slowly move closer to him, he takes a step back and raises his head. Then I stop with my hand still out and whisper "May I call you Dhruva? It means the North Star." I continue to stare at him and wait for his response. He slowly huffs and moves closer to me and nudges my hand again with his head. "Dhruva it is then." I say to him in a soft tone. I move my hand up his nose and to his forehead then bring my hand down his beautiful long mane. I move to his side and rub my hand along his neck and down the side of his back. I feel a tear trickle down my face. I have never gotten such a beautiful gift in my entire life. I look over to Garrett who is smiling at me. I walk towards him and stop myself only a few feet away. I have to look down at my hands because I can't bring myself to look him in the eye when I can feel the warmth of my tears filling mine.

"Garrett….I" I stop speaking and practically throw myself at him and wrap my arms around him. His body tenses up for a moment, then relaxes and he brings his arms down to wrap around my back. "Thank you so much." I whisper against his chest. He tightens his arms around me in response.

"There's one more thing." I let go and look up at him with a questionable expression. He shifts slightly, letting only one arm fall from around me to grab a bag off his shoulder. He hands me a black leather pack.

"You didn't have one of these either, so I picked one up. I also made sure to put some necessities in there for you."

I look up at him in complete disbelief. Why does this man continue to do so much for me? He has literally taken me in and completely taken care of me. This is something I truly do not think I will ever understand. Except for that, he genuinely cares for me as a stranger. This man who holds pain in his eyes, has lost everything he ever loved and cared for. Now, he wanders alone from place to place. Never being able to stay in one spot for too long. A true vagabond and alone. Something I feel he is unaccustomed too. Growing up he had his family, when he began losing them he had his companions. Now, he has no one. It truly breaks my heart, but we are also in a similar predicament. That realization alone makes me want to cling to Garrett even more than I already have.

I turn and hug him again, attempting to pull myself together. He chuckles and hugs me in return. Then I release him with a smile and turn to attach my pack to Dhruva's saddle. This time, I do manage to get on my horse without falling backwards. Which is an achievement in itself for me. It has been a while since I have ridden a horse, but luckily, I remember for the most part how to do so. Just means, I will definitely have a sore ass by the end of the day.

We begin riding out of Wycome and back into the woods to make our way to Haven. I asked Garrett how long it would take us to get there. He told me we would travel for a week and a half, if all goes well, until we arrive in Haven. Apparently, we will also spend half a day on a ship crossing the Waking Sea. Which I am undeniably excited about!

We travel continuously throughout the day. Only stopping every few hours to feed and water the horses, as well as ourselves. And of course for bathroom breaks as well. I am so glad I have long gotten used to using leaves as toilet paper. A luxury I truly never thought I would miss. We made small talk along the way and in moments of silence I would hum a tune to stop myself from overthinking. Every once and a while Garrett would ask me what song I was humming, in which I would just say whatever came to mind. I couldn't very well tell him it was Queen 'Under Pressure' or Mumford and sons. Seriously that would gain me some crazy looks or give my identity away entirely if I were to even try to explain with the truth.

"You know, I would enjoy hearing you actually sing again. You have a beautiful voice and sing songs that I have never heard before. It is actually quite stimulating."

"Perhaps sometime I will." I reply with a smile.

"I hope so." He smiles at me then brings his gaze around the area we are in. "We can stop here to make camp for the evening, the sun is almost completely set and we shouldn't travel at night."

I nod and dismount from Dhruva's back. I tie his reins to a tree and begin removing my pack and his saddle. After I've finished, I give Dhruva some water and brush him down until his mane and fur are smooth again. I then give Dhruva some food and deciding he has been completely tended too, I make my way towards camp to find Garrett building a fire. It doesn't take him long at all. He just puts a few sticks and logs together and calls his magic to bring fire. Easy peasy. Honestly, it is nice to not have to struggle with catching a flame and keeping it going strong. I bring myself around the fire and begin to lay my bedroll down, then I gently lay on my bedroll and sigh with a moan. I'm honestly surprised that I am not walking funny or bull legged because my ass is hurting something fierce from riding all day. Our camp is pretty well hidden within the forest, green and rather large trees covered in thick branches surround us. We've managed to pick a decent clearing within the trees to form our camp in, with the sun setting and stars beginning to litter the night sky, it actually feels rather peaceful. The sun will set completely soon, very soon in fact. I bring my eyes to watch the flames dancing in the pit that Garrett made for our fire.

I lost myself for a few minutes or more within the dancing flames, going over in my head the events of the past two days. I then sigh and glance up to look at Garrett who is sitting on a log by the fire chewing on a piece of bread. I glance back to the fire for a moment, then bring my gaze around our camp. The sun is now completely set, but there is something odd in the air. I can feel it in the pit of my stomach that something doesn't feel right. I slowly bring my gaze back upon Garrett.

"Garrett, something feels…" My words were cut off by the sounds of a twig breaking off in a short distance. The horses began acting distressed as they stand a few paces from camp. Garrett and I both quickly stand, bow in my hand with an arrow pulled back ready to fly and a staff in his hand pulsating with magic ready to be released. Off in the distance I see two men in armor appearing out of the darkness of the forest, both without helmets walking towards our camp. They wear the symbol of the Grey Wardens on the chest piece of their armor, an elegant design of a griffon. The Grey Wardens? Perhaps just passing by? No. Something feels wrong about them, their energy is off. If only I could release my aura, then I could sense more of what that wrong is and be able to put label and meaning to it. The first Grey Warden walks towards Garrett until he is but a few feet away, the second comes closer to me.

"Champion of Kirkwall, Garrett Hawke, we have been waiting for an opportune moment since you left Wycome to speak with you."

Waiting? They have been following us since Wycome? How did Garrett not sense them? Or if he did, which is more than likely with his aura out, why did he not say something? This feels wrong and I feel anger boiling in the pits of my stomach along with panic. I am going to have to fight to keep my aura down and remind myself to breathe in deeply and slowly. The Grey Warden who has walked towards me is staring at me, eyes locked on my head. I refuse to make eye contact and continue to watch Garrett, my bow still in place and ready to send my arrow flying should I need to.

"What is it you want? I hardly believe you came for just a friendly chat by the fire" Garrett replies sarcastically, he is still extremely tense and keeps the magic engaged with his staff. Never once letting down his guard. He must sense something is wrong as well.

"We as the Grey Wardens have been instructed to find you, I am invoking the Right of Conscript to recruit you within the Grey Warden ranks. You of course will be trained for a higher station in command when we reach Adament." The Grey Warden then brings his gaze to me. "I am sorry milady, but you cannot come and we cannot allow this information to be known. It is sensitive, we will have to terminate you."

My eyes widen and my panic rises from my stomach to my chest. My heart begins to pound and my breathing begins to shorten in breaths. I glance at Garrett with panic written over my face, he shares the same expression towards me. Then I glance back to the Grey Warden standing in front of Garrett and pull my bow back farther. Aiming it at the Warden who is standing near me. My eyes remain locked on Garrett and the Warden in front of him.

"FUCK NO!" Garrett replies with gritted teeth. "You are not taking me and you will not touch her!" The tone in his voice is low and almost to a growl as Garrett continues to speak through gritted teeth. How could they just speak their commands so calmly? As if expecting us to just simply comply without hesitation.

"You would dare disrespect the Right of Conscript by your disregard? The Grey Wardens have the right to use the Conscript to recruit any person deemed worthy to our cause." The Warden speaks through his rising anger and irritation.

"Your cause is irrelevant to me for there is no Blight! I have no desire to be a Grey Warden, so, yes I will disrespect and disregard your fucking cause. You will not threaten me and you will not threaten her or I will see to your death myself. Now, GET OUT!" Garrett replies.

The Warden unsheathes his sword. "So be it." And swings down on Garrett. Garrett immediately brings a barrier up over the both of us. I turn and launch an arrow at the Warden coming towards me with his ax raised high. I pull another arrow and launch it towards his arm holding the ax up. It hits his armor and falls to the ground. He is too close and I need an opening against his armor. I step a few paces back and turn my head to see a large boulder. I run for the boulder and pull my legs up in to a high leap and land on the boulder. I turn and launch another arrow towards the Grew Warden aiming towards his head. He ducks beneath and begins to charge towards me. I catch a break in his armor at his wrist and launch another arrow. It pierces through his chain-mail and he shouts in pain and rage. Still charging at me with his one dead arm. Blood leaking out of his wrist and down the side of his arm. He moves to swing his ax at my legs and I pull myself to jump over his attack. Landing swiftly back on the boulder. Then I leap over the Warden and twist my body in the air to bring myself to land on the ground behind him, turning quickly to face him. I launch another arrow to the back of his head. The arrow pierces through his skull as blood sprays out to the ground. His entire body stops and slowly he falls, hitting the ground with a loud smack. Panic is now rising throughout my entire body and my aura is itching at my skin to get out.

I hear Garrett scream and I shift my gaze to him. Another Warden who had never appeared before had sent a smite at Garrett from behind him. Garrett loses his mana and painfully drops to his knees, dealing a final blow with the blade at the end of his staff into the neck of the Warden in front of him. The warden behind him raises his sword at Garrett's back. 'Come on Garrett turn around!' He is too weak from the Smite attack. It drained his pool of mana entirely, disconnecting him completely and leaving him in the beginning painful stages of losing his aura. He's going to die.

"GARRETT!" I scream at him. He locks eyes with me. His gaze intense, painful, and defeated. No! I feel the burning rise, the panic moving towards my arms. I release my aura in one powerful surge, causing me to gasp for air. The force of doing so allowing a quick and heavy release throughout my entire body. I call towards the Fade and bring it to my body and towards my feet. I lock my gaze on the Warden slowly bringing down his sword to Garrett's back. Everything feels as if it is moving in slow motion. I take a step and shift through the Fade. Coming out right in between Garrett and the Warden about to kill him. I Grasp the Warden's neck with my hand and release the burning that is boiling and pulsating through my arm, to my wrist, and out of my palm. All I see is his eyes and a bright red flashing. I hear nothing, but the Wardens mouth is agape in a painful cry. I breath in deeply and uneven, then grit my teeth together and pull my lips up into a snarl. I tighten my grip on his neck and pour more of the fire in my hand to his throat. I can feel the wetness of his blood flowing and boiling down my arms, fingers reaching for flesh and bone. I keep my eyes locked on his face watching the life drain from his body. His sword drops to the ground next me, but I don't let go. I pour more fire into his neck until his flesh and bone are boiling hot. When I have finally burnt and melted away enough muscle and flesh to feel bone, I grasp his neck tighter and wrap my fingers around his spine, quickly snapping my hand to the side, disconnecting and breaking his neck and spinal cord. I release the Warden and his lifeless body slips to the ground, blood flowing out of his body.

As I stand over his body, palms still boiling in rage. My head begins to sway and my legs go limp. I lose all of my strength and allow my eyes to roll towards the back of my head. My legs give out from underneath me and I feel my body begin to fall limp towards the ground. I feel someone catch me, gently bringing me down and then hands cupping my face. Then nothing as I slip into darkness.

"HALLIE!"


	5. Chapter 5

A smack to my back and then pain follows, erupting and burning throughout my entire body. My blood aflame as it drains my mana from me completely. I scream as the pain pierces through my defenses, my knees buckle beneath me as they fall to the hard dirt below. I use the last of my strength to rotate my staff and aim the end of it to the Wardens neck. Pushing the blade end through causing him to bleed out and fall to the ground next to me. Dropping my staff and my hands to the ground, I hear her scream my name. Locking my eyes on hers, I feel nothing but my physical pain and weakness. My magic and aura completely depleted and removed from my body. A smite attack to the back. I can hear the Warden who was hidden in the beginning of the battle now behind me, unsheathing his sword. I keep my eyes locked on hers, she is too far away. I can't save her and she can't save me. My last moments of life will have my eyes locked on hers, taking in her sight before my body falls lifeless to the ground. Panic and fear written all over her face, then she closes her eyes for a moment. Energy and the fade being pulled to her. How? She's a mage? How could I have not sensed her aura? I blink my eyes once and look back to her, she is no longer standing in the dark distance across the fire pit. Her scent begins to fill my senses, lavender and vanilla first, then follows a citrus smell, then herbal as elfroot. Her aura swims through my body like the endless sea. Waves crashing into me and igniting life back into my bones and my blood. I feel nothing but her, her aura drawing me in like a moth to a flame. So beautiful and so strong. I feel all of her, all her beauty, pain, love, heartache, joy, and sadness. I have never felt so connected with her since I met her, never felt as if her and I are one. In this moment, as she pushes her aura into my body we are one. Intimate in the most spiritual way. Whether she realizes she is doing this to me or not, I can't help but feel my spirit push and pull towards hers. Feel my aura draw in her life, her spirit, her aura, and make mine one with hers.

Mana and strength slowly returning to my body, aura rising back up through the pits of my stomach and working its way back through my entire body. I turn to look at her, my knees still on the ground not yet strong enough to stand as my body is still recovering from the shock of the smite attack. She Fade stepped in between me and the Warden about to deal the final blow to my back. All I see is her backside, beautiful vibrant red hair flowing down her back and swaying with the wind. She has one arm laid against her side, flames flowing through and burning the ground next to her. Her other arm raised high, palm grasping the Warden's neck and pushing flames into his flesh. The man is screaming in pain, but she keeps her hand locked. Grip tightening and flames boiling his blood. The smell of burnt flesh filling the air and smoke surrounding the forest around us. Her gaze locked on the man's face, holding her stand until the life completely drains from his face. In one quick movement she snaps his neck and allows him to fall to the dirt below. His neck nothing but bone, flesh no longer covering the spine that connects his head to his shoulders. My eyes go wide at the sight, then I hear her gasp for air. Shifting my gaze to Hallie, I see her eyes flow to the back of her skull and her head sway, her legs begin to shake and then give out from beneath her.

"Hallie!" I scream her name and force my body to move towards her, catching her right before she hits the ground. I bring her head up and place it on my lap, my hands cupping her face.

"Hallie! Come on stay with me!"

I am unsure how her body is reacting to her releasing so much of her aura in one moment. Her heart is pounding against her chest erratically. Her temperature rising as sweat begins to bead up against her pale forehead. I move my hand from her cheek to brush some of the hair sticking to her face back. Trying to push my panic down, I force what I have of my aura into hers. Her aura is pulsating erratically within her body. Fighting to both remain released and also to pull back in. Why would she suppress her aura like that? Is her magic the reason why she was exiled from her Clan? So many questions that I have no answers to. Someone had to teach her such control over her aura. Controlling it and keeping suppressed with ease takes years of practice. Such a rare endeavor that very few mages actually accomplish without destroying themselves from the pain alone. But, she holds it in, as if it was never there to begin with. She suppresses her aura with such ease and control. She released her magic through her mind, through her body, without a staff and without burning herself. Channeling it to her will with ease. She's powerful and controlled, another feat that takes years of practice and still remains so rare.

She kept herself hidden, for reasons she may never tell me. But, in one moment, she disregarded those reasons to save my life. She not only saved my life, but revived my aura and replenished my mana with her own. An intimate move, spiritually. And now, to save her aura and stabilize it, I am forced to push my aura into hers. Once more connecting us as one. In any other circumstance, I would never force the connection upon anyone. It's too intimate, too real. To feel everything within another person, good and bad, and bring it into yourself. Such intimacy between mages only occurs between those who are lovers. Which her and I are not. But, it can save her. I can save her, like she had saved me. I can and will stabilize her aura with mine.

I kept my aura pushed out and entwined with hers until the pulsating of hers slowed. When her aura became stable again, I pulled mine back severing our connection. Hers then snapped back inside of her, suppressed once again within her body. Evidence of her being a mage completely disappearing deep into the depths of her body and spirit. She is still unconscious, but her breathing and heart-rate have become calm and stable. Her temperature dropping back down to normal again. With the remainder of my strength slowly returning, I move one arm under her knees and the other around her upper back under her arms to lift her up to my chest. I move my legs to bring myself to stand with her cradled in my arms, my legs are still slightly unsteady, but I manage to make the few steps over to her bedroll. Managing to gently lay her down, I go to my pack and pull out my white pelt. I walk back over to Hallie and bring my body down to my knees and tuck her in under the pelt, releasing a small frost spell to keep her cool and her temperature regulated. I glance at her face and move my hands to tuck the stray hairs on her face behind her ears. I keep my gaze locked on her face for a moment, taking in her peaceful features as she rests.

Allowing myself only a few moments of peace, I shift my gaze to look around our camp. Trees of the forest and the darkness of the night sky surround us, with only the fire that is slowly dying down to shed some light. The lifeless bodies of the Wardens litter the soil around our camp. The air still reeking of burnt flesh. I bring myself back up to stand and move my body around the camp fire to one of the dead bodies, I grab his legs and begin to drag him downwind from our camp sight, through the thick forest and darkness. One by one, I bring the three Warden copses down, away from camp, and form a pile. Calling on my magic, I send as much fire as I can muster to the pile of bodies to burn away the dead and release their souls. They may have been out to kill us or force us into submission, but no person deserves to remain lifeless on the ground for animals and insects alike to slowly pick away at.

Before officially returning back to Hallie and our camp, I pace the perimeter and begin setting wards. The task brings my mind back to when I first met Hallie. Sitting up in a tree huddled in my pelt. I chuckle a little bit at the memory of the sight of her, then glance up towards the trees. 'Nope, not climbing those to set wards.' I honestly feel as if only Hallie would come up with that mechanism to invade someone's camp and avoid triggering any wards. Though, now when I think about it, I should have sensed that she was a mage the first moment that I laid eyes on her. A non-mage would not have sensed my wards and resorted to the trees to rob me in my sleep. I was so distracted by her beauty and personality that the subtle hints of her secret never caught my attention. Such realization makes me feel foolish, both that I was blind to what she actually is and that I allowed such distractions to occur in the first place. I've even messed up and almost got myself killed by not paying attention enough to the third Warden who remained hidden until an opportune moment to strike came.

Running my hand through my hair, I let out a sigh and mentally kick myself as I finish up with the setting of the wards. Moving myself back to the campfire, I sit on a log and stare into the flames. This woman whom I barely know will be the death of me. I can't allow myself to fall for someone I barely know just because her actions as a person and her aura being one with mine affected me so deeply.

"Garrett…"

I look over and see her staring at me with worry in her eyes. I move my body over to her and bring myself down to sit on my knees, so I can be by her side and make sure she remains stable. Her eyes are locked on mine, filled with tears. When one drop finds release down her cheek, I lift my hand up to cup along her jawline and move my thumb to brush the tear away. When she speaks, her voice is cracked, on the edge breaking.

"Garrett, I-I….I'm so sorry for not telling you."

I shake my head before replying. "You saved my life…there is nothing to apologize for."

She breaks eye contact with me to look down before she speaks. "No, I should have told you the moment I agreed to travel with you." Then she slowly moves her gaze to lock back onto my eyes, waiting for me to speak.

I keep my eyes locked on hers before asking "Can you tell me why you suppress your aura? Was your magic the reason for your exile?"

She closes her eyes, my hand still cupped around her cheek and jaw. Then she nods her head, eyes still remained closed.

"I was taught to suppress my aura a little under a year ago by my clans Keeper. My magic is diverse within all elements. As well as, it is easy for me to control without the need of a staff to channel it." She inhales deeply and opens her eyes, once again locking onto mine. "Back then, Keeper Deshanna would help me practice with my magic, continuing to strengthen it without the use of a staff. It…..wasn't until she discovered that I am also a Somniari. A dreamer, manipulating the Fade consciously while I sleep. She deemed my magic dangerous and forbade me the use of it, to completely disconnect me from the Fade. She said no mortal should hold such a power over the Fade. She taught me to suppress my aura and hold it in. Over time my body adjusted and it became easy. That's when I began learning to be a Hunter. My skills taught to me by an elf named Taren. My exile was due to my magic hurting him. I lost control of my aura when I panicked after he proposed to me and forced his lips on mine. I…burnt almost all of his flesh from his wrists. I lost control of my aura and ran. I never wanted to use my magic again for fear of hurting another person on accident." She continues to fight back sobs and tears, her lips trembling as she speaks.

"Until I saw the Warden about to strike you. Garrett….I-I couldn't let him kill you. I couldn't let you die when I knew I could do something to save you. I let go of my fears and my secret because I had to save you. I just hope…I hope you don't hate me for it or find me dangerous just as Deshanna and Taren had. I have no one…..but you…and I- "

She stops speaking when I move my body from sitting next to her to lying next to her, then I pull her into my chest and wrap my arms around her. Her words hit me hard, I didn't know what else to do but to hold her while she lay her secrets and fears bare to me.

"Hallie, I could never hate you for your secret and I don't find you dangerous. You saved my life. I just wish…..no, hope that perhaps now that I do know, maybe you could allow yourself to be free. Like you allowed me to be."

She pulls herself closer to me and we just lay there together in silence. Arms wrapped around each other, her on her bedroll, me kind of on the bedroll. No, not really I am definitely on the dirt. But, sharing this moment with her, I don't even care. I continue to lay there on the dirt, holding her in my arms until sleep finally takes me.

* * *

I woke up to the sun shining down on my face and lavender scent filling my nostrils. Lavender? I look over to Hallie and a wave of her aura crashes into mine like a blow to the gut. My eyes go wide, is she still asleep? I hope she is, because I really do not think she understands what this does to me and my body. It's too intimate and arousing when my aura is no longer weak. I attempt to move away from her, but she is laying on my arm. My movement causes her to stir and she rolls over to face me, eyes still closed. Another wave crashes into me causing shivers to flow through my body and a rise in areas that should not be. I need to get away from her, I go to move my arm again and it tingles. A freaking dead arm? There is really only one way out of this, I have to wake her. I sigh and attempt to pull myself together, I can't handle another wave of her aura against me like this. It's too strong, she needs to allow it to release from her slowly.

"Hallie, wake up!" I nudge at her. She sighs and rolls over, off my damn dead arm. I jump up as fast as I can and move away from her.

"Garrett…..you okay?"

"No!" I sigh and run my fingers through my hair trying to gain my composure somewhat back. "Andraste's ass! Okay today we are working on your damn aura. That shit right there" I point my finger, moving it dramatically in her direction. "Is too damn strong."

"Garrett, I need to keep it suppressed again, I can't allow it to release."

"Bloody Maker, Hallie. Your aura crashing into mine like it just did cannot keep happening. It's too much. You can't keep it in anymore, you let so much out last night and it's fighting to be released now."

"No, I can regain control of it. I know I can."

"Hallie, you just don't understand what it does."

"Then explain it to me!"

I sigh and lock my eyes on her. The only way I could explain is if I shoved my aura full force into hers. Which would be extremely intimate, but, perhaps she should know what her aura being out of control does to me. I sigh and glance around camp. The sun is beating down at us, the forest is quiet, aside from her and I. Our horses still tied up and grazing where they stand, a few feet from behind Hallie. If I do show her, there is no guarantee she will feel exactly what I do. Simply because I am foolishly attracted to her. Which means that her aura would have more of an arousing effect on my body. For her, it would be intimate yes, only because the act of doing so brings two auras together. Last night, she completely made her aura in full force one with mine. Connecting in full, though I am not entirely sure she remembers it or realizes she did so. But, it would explain why she so passionately killed the Warden threatening my life. Deciding there is only one way to find out, I sigh and walk over to her. Standing only a foot away from her, I slowly bring out my aura. She feels it slightly, I can tell because when I did so, she almost stepped back. 'Oh ho Hallie, this is nothing.' I can't help but bring a smirk to my lips.

"You ready? I am going to show you what I mean." I keep my eyes locked on hers and lips pulled into a crooked smile. She nods her approval and that was all that I needed. I pulled my aura almost completely back and away from her. Then, when I knew she could no longer feel it, I bring all of what I can and crash my aura directly into hers. Chasing hers down in pulsating waves as her aura attempts to retreat. She stumbles back, eyes wide in shock. Then she leaps forward at me and stops herself before crashing onto my lips. Her lips barely brushing mine, then she pushes me back and moves away from me. Her back is now to me, I pull my aura back in as I watch her shoulders rise and fall, her breath in pants. Waiting for her reaction, I remain where I stood. Watching her, waiting for her to turn around. Lips pulled ever so slightly in a smirk.

"Garrett…I need help if I'm going to learn to slowly release my aura. So, that shit doesn't happen again."

I laugh at that comment. I walk towards her and come up from behind, bringing my face over her shoulder, lips just at her ear to whisper. "I can help with that. From now on though, you crash your aura into mine, I'll crash mine right back into yours." She looks over her shoulder and shoots me a fierce glare. I pull my lips into a cocky grin in response. Then pat her shoulder before moving to tend to the horses.

"Come on sunshine, we got a long road ahead of us." I can honestly say I feel damn good right now. Her reaction was perfect, seems I am not the only one who is foolishly attracted.


	6. Chapter 6

The last week of traveling has been distant between Garrett and I. This, I know is of my own doing. But, after releasing my aura to save him, I felt a powerful connection to him. Such a connection is beyond my ability to explain or be able to put significant meaning too. When I pushed my aura into him to bring his back to life, I felt whole, connected, and one with him. All of his emotions, good and bad, one with mine. Then, I became undeniably protective of him from his attacker. Fierce and merciless. It was such an intense feeling that I have never shared with any other person. It was terrifying to feel such intense emotions shared with another in one moment. I never even thought about how it would feel to him until he pushed his onto mine the next morning. My reaction was humiliating to say the least. I almost kissed him, literally jumped on him and brushed my lips against his. The pull of his aura to do so was too strong and my body lost all control and moved on impulse. I have kept distance with him since then, while also making sure to focus on my training with him on releasing my aura in the evenings. I wonder if it is always like that for mages, when they connect their aura's, is it always so intense? Always so arousing? I am unsure. Though I have to say, that would be troublesome if it were the case between all mages. I mean…..bad people exist out there too. What if one bad mage with horrible intentions were to force their aura onto another to use it to an advantage? The thought is dark and concerning. Something I should probably ask Garrett about at some point. Though if I am being honest, I am truly terrified as to what that answer could be. So, for now, I will refrain from that topic.

Traveling this last week has also been steady, in fact, Garrett has even said himself that we were making incredible progress. Our mornings would be spent packing up camp and preparing our horses for more travel. Of course, with Garrett it seems he cannot always be content with silence and would occasionally fill some of our time with light banter. I am grateful that he had long sensed my discomfort about our connection and has been respectful of my desire of silence and space. I actually spent a good amount of what silence he offered taking in the ever changing scenery as we traveled. The thick and tall trees that were lush with green hues turned into more open clearings and fields as we traveled closer. We are heading to Kirkwall, I became excited at hearing that news, but it was quickly drained when Garrett explained that he cannot linger for long there. So, it is arrive to Kirkwall then straight to the docks and aboard a ship to the Frostbacks.

Our days would flow by rather quickly, with only occasional stops to make sure we didn't exhaust ourselves or the horses. When the sun began to set and lighting becoming dusk, we would then find a clearing and set up for camp. Our evenings before the night would fall upon us would be spent practicing magic. Garrett would have me do only small and simple spells. Not because I didn't know any others, but because the point is to slowly adjust my aura, so that it is not attempting to force itself out all at once. In all honesty, I don't know if I could handle our aura's intermixing like that again. It was too intimate. Intimacy is the very last thing I need in this world. Attachments are proving to become difficult with Garrett, something that I will need to break free of at some point. Regardless if I want to or not.

After Garrett would seem adequately satisfied with my training in the evening, we would then take turns hunting for dinner. Our nights were spent uneventful, aside from light talking about where we are headed or sharing stories. I truly do enjoy hearing Garrett share stories of his adventures in Kirkwall with his merry band of misfits. They did make me laugh, at one point he had me almost in tears from laughter. I could tell this brought him a great amount of satisfaction. Aside from light banter and stories, Garrett has also taken a cocky liking to picking on me. At this point, I either try to fire back a quirky remark or remain expressionless. I noticed a few days back that my glaring seems to make him even more satisfied and cocky. So, I have remained adamant to not give him that satisfaction. I now find myself in a contradicting situation, on one hand, I absolutely love that I am traveling with Garrett Hawke and I truly enjoy being around him or just looking at him. He's too handsome for his own good. Being here with him, the real him, is so different than I could have ever experienced playing him as a video game character. He is both similar and completely different than the Hawke in game. But, on the other hand, I need to get away from him. My growing fondness of him and attachment is all bad. It has only been what? A few days over a week with him? And already I feel connected and attached. Like I have known him for years. Though, some of this could be because I did play him as a character in a video game. Regardless, I cannot remain with him once we get to Haven.

We traveled a little longer today than usual. We're a little more vulnerable now, as the woods have completely shifted to open fields with larger boulders here and there to semi give us cover when we camp. I notice Garrett brings his horse to a stop, I ride up next to him and bring Dhruva to a halt as well. I look out beyond in front of us, we are up high, there is a trail that leads down the embankment which turns into a dirt road. At the end of the road I see the gates to Kirkwall in the distance.

I glance over at Garrett as he gazes beyond the embankment as well. His expression full of despair. He looks so sad and full of regret. His black hair disheveled most likely due to a mixture of the wind and his habit of running his fingers through it when he is nervous or stressed.

"Garrett…..are you okay?"

He sighs and never turn his head to make contact with me. But, his expression turns more stoic now rather than the previous look of dysphoria.

"Yeah." He runs his hand through his hair again. "We should make camp. We will enter the gates in the early morning and travel straight to the docks."

I watched as Garrett dismounted from his horse and slowly led it back a few paces and begins to unload his packs. I sighed and slowly followed his movements. We both quickly work to tend to our horses, removing their saddles and brushing them down. Once they have been thoroughly brushed down, and removed of dirt from our travels, we then offer them food and water. Garrett begins setting wards surrounding our camp after he's finished caring for his horse. Which I am grateful that he can do that for added protection. I never learned how to set wards and the last thing I would want is for us to be even more vulnerable out in the open than we already are. Behind the embankment leading to the trail to Kirkwall, it is all hills and open fields. Not a tree in sight for a good couple of miles. Just tall grass swaying in the wind and the sun beating warm waves around us. It's unsettling to camp in the open like this and so close to Kirkwall. I have never been to Kirkwall, but the video game version proved it was less than protective and safe.

I grab my bedroll and pack, then I walk over towards Garrett who is now digging a pit in the ground for us to make a camp fire with the wood we had collected for burning before we completely left the forest. Then, I begin to lay my bedroll out a few feet from Garrett's, which lays near the pit. When I've finished, I place my pack down next to my spot for rest and move my feet to stand next to Garrett, squatting down beside him.

"Would you like some help?" I ask with a slight curve of my lips into a smile. His energy has changed, normally it is light and holds confidence. Now, his energy shifted to lay more heavily on his shoulders, I can feel the stress radiating off of him.

"Could you grab the wood and then make the fire tonight? Use this task to release some of you aura. You are doing well, but you still keep a lot of it held in tightly."

I nod my head to his request then stand up and move to grab the wood. Bringing it back to the pit, I lay the wood inside the pit to form a tipi like design. This was how I was taught to make a good fire with the smoke rising up back home, when I would camp with my family. Garrett sat only a foot or so away on the ground, legs crossed, watching my every movement. He does this anytime I use my magic. At first it was nerve wrecking, but I quickly realized he was not watching me with judgment in his eyes, but fascination. I slowly bring my arms out, palms up, towards the wood. I bring my aura up through my stomach and allow it to flow out towards my hands, heat following, I think of flames. The moment the vision of fire crosses my mind, it then becomes real within my hands. I push the flames out and towards the wood, allowing the wood to burn until I am convinced the fire will continue to burn when I am no longer forcing it to my will.

Pulling my magic back, I rest my hands on my knees and watch the flames dance on the wooden logs without any assistance. Feeling proud of my work, I bounce on my knees and a large smile graces upon my face. Garrett chuckling behind me, I stop and turn my head to look at him with furrowed brows.

"Sorry, that was just adorable." He laughs again waving his hands up in the air. As childish as it may be, I just stick my tongue out at him. 'Whatever, I am damn proud of myself.'

"Here catch." Coming out of his amusement at my expense, he tosses me an apple. I gladly take it and begin biting into it while watching the flames that I created. Then a thought crosses my mind, I'm about to do something either incredibly stupid or brilliant. When Deshanna was teaching me how to use my magic, never once did I ever burn myself, my clothing, or my hair. Or when I burnt Taren's wrists, the only marks that were left on my hand were torn flesh from attempting to remove his burnt skin plastered onto mine. But, I never actually burnt myself. I can't help but wonder why? Pointing my free index finger out, I slowly move it towards the flames. Biting my bottom lip as I do so, and scrunching my face. I really hope this works. But, before my finger touches the flames, a hand grabs my wrist and yanks it back.

"Are you crazy?!" Garrett has both a worried expression on his face and a bewildered one. I am actually quite taken aback myself by his quick movements.

"Garrett let go! I need to test something." He lets go of my wrist, albeit hesitantly, and continues to stare at me with a shocked expression.

I continue to slowly move my pointed finger back to the flames. "Hall-"

"Shush!" I cut him off before he can fully protest again. He then continues to stare at my face with confusion and worry. Almost puppy dog like eyes. I shift my gaze away from him and back to my finger before I pity his expression and stop myself of this endeavor. My finger inches away from flames now, I begin to feel the heat. My expression filled with focus. I push my finger forward, closing the remaining distance and into the flames. I stare at my finger, all I feel is heat, but nothing burning. Then, I unclench the rest of my fingers from my hand and allow my entire hand to be engulfed in flame. I move my hand around as the flames dance over my palm. This is incredible, I literally do not burn! I pull my hand out and examine it for any burn marks. Not a single burnt part of flesh. Garrett then also quickly grabs my hand to examine. His expression is complete astonishment.

"How….How is this possible?" Garrett finally says, so quietly that I almost couldn't hear him.

"Garrett, you look thoroughly disturbed…is this truly so rare?" I ask him.

"Rare? Hallie this should be impossible." He continues to hold my hand, his eyes locked on mine. I can't quite make out his expression now, his eyes are boring into mine. I can't bring myself to look away from his intense gaze. Then I flinch as he begins to lift his hand up. Breaking eye contact for only a moment. His hand, warm and coarse, hesitantly cups my cheek. He then sighs with an unsteady breath, eyes dark and intense.

In a low and soothing voice he says to me "Hallie, you are such an incredible woman. Do not let anyone snuff out the light that burns so brightly inside of you. Promise me that."

His words hit me deep, my eyes widen but remain locked on his and I can feel the heat flushed quickly onto my cheeks. No doubt in my mind that he doesn't notice, his hand still remains on my cheek, he can probably feel them burning red at this point. My eyes shift to the movement on his throat when he swallows. Slowly I bring my gaze back to his eyes. I swallow my nerves down as well before speaking.

"I…..I promise." I say slowly and quietly. Then his lips turn up into a slight smirk and he releases my cheek.

"Good. We should probably eat and then get some rest."

Without any hesitation I take his escape and stand to move towards our pack that holds our food supplies. I can't handle anymore intimacy from this man. Too much, too soon, too fast. Just a whole lot of hell the fuck no.

I grab out some bread for myself and toss Garrett some bread and cheese. Then I saunter over to my bedroll and climb in, covering myself up and alternating between chewing on my chunk of bread and the rest of my apple.

"Is that all you're going to eat?"

"Yeah, I am not very hungry." I respond then push the blankets from over my head to look at him. "We should probably get some supplies while we're in Kirkwall, just saying, we are running out of food…..and I promise I will find some way to repay you for everything." Honestly, I have no idea how, but I will most definitely try.

"Hallie, don't worry about it. Seriously don't. It actually feels good to help. I haven't had someone to help or look after in a long time. You being here, makes everything feel less lonely." He responds in a complete nonchalant tone. Well, if he truly wants to help me, then he can just back off on the intimacy department for now on.

I pull the blankets back over my head and finish up my chunk of bread, discarding my apple core, then attempt to sleep. Which proves to be a rather difficult task for me. I can hear muffled movements from under my blankets, no doubt Garrett attempting to get some sleep as well. I roll on my back, then my side again, then back on my back. Restless body of mine. My legs have a jittery feeling, like they just don't want to sit still. I sigh and yank the blankets back off of me. I look over towards Garrett, he lays in his bedroll, back towards me and only a good three to four feet away. The fire still has some flickering flames, shining a dim light around us within the darkened night sky.

"Garrett?" I whisper. "Are you still awake?"

He moans and rolls over to face me. "Barely, it is rather difficult to fall asleep with you moving around and huffing and puffing so much."

"I can't sleep, could we talk about something for a few?"

"Sure, what do you have in mind?"

"Hmmm…..I'm not sure, hold on I'll think of something." He chuckles at me in response. I roll my eyes and bring my index finger up to my lip while I think of a topic.

Garrett waits patiently for my response, smirking as he does so. "Ok, I have to ask. Garrett, what troubles you so much about returning to Kirkwall? I hope that is not too forward of me to ask."

Garrett seems to ponder my question and then shrugs his free shoulder up. "It smells like shit."

I glare at him before saying "Come on."

"No really it does, literally it smells like they wash the streets with shit. So smelly, it'll burn your nose clear off your face!" He says in a sarcastic manner.

I scrunch my face up in disgust. "That is…thoroughly disgusting."

Garrett laughs causing his shoulders and chest to move with his laughter. "It is thoroughly true." He inhales a few deep breaths, then the mirth slowly slips from his face, back to his prior stoic expression. "Though, to truly answer your question, it just…holds bad memories. Too many in fact, I lost my family there and after leaving I never thought I would return. I…don't want to return to be honest."

I nod my head in understanding and watch Garrett's face. I know it is odd to just stare at someone's face, but the amount of raw emotion coming from his features, even though he kept it well hidden in his voice, is truly captivating to me. What do I even say? I feel like any comfort that I would try to offer him would be offending. We are not close enough for me to show such an action to him and have it be accepted. But, I can give him understanding, that much I can do.

"I….understand how you feel. I can't imagine going back to my clan now, and to be honest, I really don't want to return either."

I then shifted my gaze from him to the flickering flames coming from the fire. Our silence remaining as I watch the flames dance. I can feel his gaze hot on my face, but in this moment, I truly don't mind. I continue to stare into the flames until my eyes become heavy and sleep finally claims me.

* * *

The sun began to rise, bringing forth warmth and light around us. I blink my eyes a few times to adjust to the brightness. The smell of broth filling my senses. Garrett seems to have already prepared breakfast and is now moving about camp getting our things packed back up. I free myself from my bedroll and begin rolling it back up. When I have finished with my first task, I then grab the pack that Garrett bought me and attach my bedroll to the bottom of it. Our mornings are usually filled with silence as we pack up and eat breakfast. I use this time to also engage with Dhruva, I feel a strong sense of adoration towards Dhruva. Brushing him down and braiding his long mane are among one of my favorite things to do in the morning. Dhruva seems to enjoy it as well, often times he closes his eyes when I brush through his mane. Nudging me with his nose when I stop, encouraging me to continue pampering him. He is a spoiled thing, but I do enjoy spoiling him.

After I have finished tending to Dhruva and have him saddled, I turn to Garrett who is also tending to his horse. I never asked him if he named his horse, she is a beautiful mount. Deep brown skin almost black, with a long black mane and tail. She is tall, much too tall for me, but perfect height for Garrett. Garrett easily towers over me, broad shoulders and a very muscular stature. He also wears heavy and dark, almost black, leather for his tunic and breaches with a wide brown leather belt that covers the top of his breaches and holds his pouches, tunic also tucked in it. His tunic leaves one arm open and free with his chainmail under armor peeking out to cover his shoulder. The man seems to love leather and furs, dark leather boots that come up to his knees and a grey fur made into a hood that lays down on his upper back and comes over his shoulders to attach to his thick leather tunic. Then of course he has his dark leather gloves that have openings for his fingers and go up his forearm midway. Red silk, thick in width, which is tucked in his belt hangs down his back side to the back of his knee. This is the first time since meeting Garrett that I have fully taken him in, it's hard for me. When I look at his face or his eyes, he is so real, so true and here with me. The video game can't even begin to compare to the raw features of his face. But, his armor and body? That is entirely different. It reminds me too much of what he wore and how built he was in the game and trailer of the game. It makes me think of home, and that is too hard of a thought to allow to creep into my mind.

I immediately get pulled from my thoughts when I see Garrett eye balling me with one of his famous smirks graced upon is lips. He caught me staring and now my cheeks are so damn flushed they feel as if they are burning from the inside out. Damn him and his face. I turn and grab the horn on my horse's saddle and pull myself up, hiding my face beneath my hair as I do so. Well more like my hair saved my reddened cheeks by flying across my face from the wind. Its red enough that I know he can't see how flushed I am through my hair.

I refuse to make eye contact with him when I hear a chuckle flow out of his mouth. "Aw Hallie, I think you're lovely to look as well, nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Ugh!" I scoff and pull my hair back to tuck it behind my ears, then shoot him a fierce glare. To which he laughs again before hoping onto his own horse.

We rode at a steady pace down the trail of the embankment. I try my hardest not to look down as we slowly lead our horses further along. I can feel Dhruva tense underneath me, most likely him reacting to my being incredibly tense. One wrong step could send us both tumbling down the rocky slope to our deaths. I keep my eyes locked on Garrett's back, following every step he makes with his horse until we finally reach the bottom. Garrett glances back at me, no doubt noticing the relief written all over my face and smiles.

"Doing okay back there?" He says to me in a tone filled with mirth.

"I am so glad that my ill-content fills you with entertainment." I say as I roll my shoulders.

"Aw come on! Where is your sense of adventure?"

"Definitely not located where I can easily fall to my death in one wrong step." I glare at him as he chuckles again to my expense. Now riding up next to him, I notice the road to Kirkwall is not that long and completely clear. In fact, nothing but dirt and fields surround us, which also remain completely clear of any life. Garrett motions for me to follow him, as we slowly lead our horses down the road toward Kirkwall. Coming closer to the main gates, I notice Garrett fidgeting with the reigns, he is nervous. He inhales deep and steadies his trembling fingers by gripping the reigns tighter. While glancing at his fingers, I catch sight of a cross beyond his hand. Bringing my head up, I look off into the field we are now slowly riding by. There are more crosses spanning almost a mile out, hundreds of them that continue down the road to the main gates. I look to the other side of me, more crosses that expand much the same as they do on the side of the road that Garrett rides. Sun beating down from sky, shedding light among the disturbing sight. Wind blowing ever so slightly to cause the tall grass to sway in the fields that the crosses rise in. Dread fills my body as we continue to lead our horses forward, now onto a paved road only a good 50 paces or so to the entrance where two guards stand at their posts.

"Garrett….all these cross-"

He interrupts my words in a voice filled with despair. "They honor those who died when the chantry was blown up."

My lips tremble when I hear the pain in his words, so many dead. It makes me want to cry. I know Garrett would never have done this to anyone. The pain he carries, the guilt, is unbearable for even me. I can't even begin to imagine how it must be for him. Now, I fully understand why he would never want to return. This is where the war began between the mages and Templars. A pivotal moment in time and memory that will no doubt be written in history deeming Garrett the immediate cause of this horrific event. It places a fowl taste in my mouth. This was not his doing. Yet, he will inevitably take the fall.

Finally making our way to Kirkwall's entrance, I take in my surroundings in full view. The gates to Kirkwall are huge and closed off to any who are not welcome. A large stone wall boarders the city in a defense mechanism to keep out intruders. Guards are lined up upon the walls, prepared to execute any who are unwelcome. Along with the wall and hefty amount of guards atop of it, stand two large statues that tower over the entry way on either side. They are shaped and carved as men with their backs hunched over and hands covering their face in shame, only wearing what appears to be as rags to cover the nether regions. The sight is rather grim and hopeless, not the most welcoming vision.

The gates lift up slightly, allowing a red headed figure clad in a heavy set of silver armor to come through. As the figure approaches us I begin to notice that she's a woman. She carries a rather large shield on her back with a sheathed sword attached to her side. Freckled specks decorate the skin on her face, thin red eyebrows that are furrowed as she takes us in. Deep green hues that peer through squinted eyes, thin lips and incredibly high and masculine cheek bones. Her jaw line also proves masculine, giving her facial structure a more squared shape. Her armor is heavy and shimmers when hit by the sunlight. Realization begins to dawn on me as she looms closer to Garrett and I. This must be Aveline, though now that I recall, Garrett really didn't mention her in the tales he would share. I wonder why that is. I also wonder if she became Captain of the Guard, since she is the one who is greeting us. I look over to Garrett, who is dismounting his horse.

Aveline approaches Garrett and immediately embraces him in a hug. "Hawke! It is so good to see you! Are you here to stay or….." Aveline asks with a hopeful expression as she slowly releases him.

Garrett laughs before saying "And what? Relieve you of some of your duties as Captain of the Guard? I'm gonna have to pass on that." He winks at her then, allowing some mirth to remain on his face. I can tell he is struggling.

Aveline laughs at his remark then rolls her eyes in light humor. "Yes, thank you for that Garrett."

"Just here to help." He replies, then his mirth completely slips from his features. "No, we're just passing through, with your permission of course. We need to get some food and supplies, then aboard a ship on the docks to the Frostbacks." He pauses momentarily allowing a smile to grace upon his lips. "It is…..really good to see you too Aveline. I hope all is well with you and Donnic." Garrett seems to hold an expression almost bitter-sweet.

Aveline pats him on the shoulder before replying "Everything is as good as it can be." Then, Aveline glances over to me and then back to Garrett. I slowly dismount and saunter over next to Garrett.

Garrett wraps an arm around me shoulder and then says "Forgive me, Aveline this is Hallie, we're traveling together to the Frostbacks. We ran into each other in Wycome and deciding in better judgment to not travel such a distance alone." He releases me shoulder, then side glances me while a slight smile.

Aveline takes me in for a moment, then offers her hand in greetings which I take gladly. "It is good to meet you Hallie." Aveline grants me a genuine smile, then slowly releases my hand and turns to Garrett.

"The both of you are more than welcome to travel through Kirkwall. Though it is a shame you won't be fully returning Hawke. But, know that I do understand you reasoning." She turns then to the guards by the gate and shouts "Open the gates. I grant entrance to Ser Hawke and his lady Hallie." Then turns back to us and gives us a nod. "Travel safely my friends, I'm afraid I must return to my office. But, Hawke…..it is has been well to see you again, I wish the both of you the best of luck." Then she turns fully and walks through the gates. Did she just call me 'His Lady'? That's awkward.

Garrett turns to me and gives me a half smile before grabbing his horse's reigns and continuing forward. I grab Dhruva's reigns and follow next to him.

The gate to Kirkwall lifts higher with loud clanks, each clank of the gate adds more excitement through my body. I seriously can't wait to just get into Kirkwall! I never could have even hoped all this would happen to me while I've been stuck in Thedas.

As we enter through the gates of Kirkwall, the first thing I notice is a long and wide stair path with sharp spikes coming up through the sides. Then a stench fills my nostrils. It's not as strong as Garrett described to me, but it is enough for me to begin to move my hand up to plug my nose. I quickly drop my hand to my side when I catch Garrett glances at me and chuckling.

"I did warn you." He says to me with my mirth filling his voice.

"Well, at least it doesn't smell like they washed the streets with shit." I reply with a side smile.

"No, I guess that would be more in the Hanged Man." He pauses before continuing, bringing his finger to his lips while in thought. "Actually no. The Hanged man smells more of piss and sweat."

I shiver at his description and scrunch my nose. Garrett laughs at me before saying "Don't worry your pretty face my lady. We won't be going to the Hanged Man while we're here."

I drop my disgusted expression and shoot him a glare. 'Aveline why?' "You're never going to let that one go now are you?"

Garrett looks at me with a shit eating grin and winks. "Nope." He says with a pop of his lips. "Never." I cock my eyebrow at him and then scoff, to which he laughs in return.

* * *

Finally reaching the top of the stairs, I thank my lucky stars I am in good shape. That shit would have killed me before. The city begins to open up before us. Rundown buildings line the streets as we pass through, laundry hanging out side on lines to dry, crisscrossing from house to house above us. People littered throughout the busy streets. None are wearing rags so to speak, but I can definitely tell we are in Lowtown. The women are wearing dresses that seem to be sewn together from mismatched materials they have come across, many of them also adorn aprons. The children wearing similar get ups, sticking close to their mothers. The men all seem to be wearing either thin leathers or dirty tunics and trousers from their hard days of work. Men and women alike carry at least a dagger for protection. Voices fill my ears and the streets, though muffled and unable to make out. Whispers follows us as we make our way through the crowds of people. Garrett seems to be a recognizable figure as we walk through the streets of Lowtown. I notice a lot of people gasping in awe at him, or quickly moving away from us. There seems to be a mix set of emotions coming from the people when it comes to him.

As we turn down a few streets, the city opens up into a large circular shape with outdoor stalls filled with different arrays of items. Sellers shouting about their wares trying to entice people to buy. We approach one stall that carries many different fruits. The seller immediately recognizes Garrett. He wears a long sleeve tunic, rolled up to his elbows and has an apron on that is stained with different colors from the fruits he handles. His hair is long, but pulled back into a low bun. He seems to be older, grey strands glitter through his pulled back locks. He has a deep set of worried brown eyes that shift between looking at me and Garrett.

"Ser Hawke! You have returned! Please help yourself to any fruits that I carry, I…I can offer you a discount as well." The man speaks with a trembling voice. Is he scared of Garrett? I supposed I would be too if I never knew Garrett personally.

Garrett gives the man a soft smile and raises his hand in protest before saying "No, there is no need for a discount. I will pay full price for a few apples to go, please."

The man bows and grabs a sack from underneath his stall. "Of course ser. I meant no offense." Then he fills the sack with apples and hands it to Garrett. Garrett hands the man a few coins in return, to which the man gasps in shock, eyes wide and shifting gaze between Garrett and I. "Ser this is too much, I…" The man catches Garrett's stern gaze and nod. "I…thank you Ser."

Garrett and I visit a few other stalls and stock up on bread and cheese, I notice Garrett also purchases a bottle of wine and refills our water supplies. Garrett remained rather tense and silent as we replenished our low supplies. To which I can't blame him for. Kirkwall's Lowtown is filled with an abundance of people who don't seem to know what to make of him returning. Some terrified and some others filled with excitement at the sight of him. The guards however, give us nods or wary looks as we pass by.

Garrett and I lead our horse down a rather long stone slope in town, which leads us to a large opening that is the docks. Wooden docks lay from the stoned area of land and lead out long and steady towards the water. A rather large ship is docked with men loading crates onto it. The smell of the salted sea graces my senses. I close my eyes and inhale deeply, taking it all in. Then a woman squeals with excitement behind us causing both Garrett and I to turn. Running towards Garrett is a woman, with curves that I dreadfully wish I had, dressed in an extremely low cut and long, light tan, form fitting tunic that covers her front and bottom, but slits at her thighs. Thigh high boots that cover most of her tanned legs. She has an abundance of gold jewelry on her wrists and around her neck, which lay perfectly upon her very pronounced cleavage. A royal blue sash is tied around her waist, along with the most beautiful set of gilded daggers I have ever seen. Thick dark brown hair sways around her back as she runs and is held back by a royal blue bandana, matching her sash, with big gold earrings dangling down to her jaw. Black eyeliner surrounds her dark brown and wide eyes. Full lips with a red shade of lip stain covering them. A large smile showing her white teeth graces upon her face as she run towards Garrett with excitement.

I jump in excitement as well and almost out myself by saying. "Isa" Then immediately shut my mouth when Garrett breaks his gaze towards her and looks to me with a cocked eyebrow and suspicious eyes. Isabella leaps and wraps her arms and legs around Garrett with a loud 'Oomph' while he was distracted by my outburst, causing Garrett to almost lose his balance. Before releasing him, Isabella plants a sloppy kiss onto Garrett's cheek. Then pats her hand almost hard enough to be a slap twice on the same cheek.

"Aw Hawke! It is so good to see that handsome face again!" She winks at him, then unwraps herself from his body and plants her feet back on the ground. Then she shifts her gaze to me with dark and heavy eyes. "And who is this lovely creature you have brought with you." She says with a slight lick to her lips. Before Garrett can speak, I open my mouth too excited to contain myself that this is Isabella and that is HER ship. "I'm Hallie!" I wave and then shift my body to face the ship. It has beautiful large sails with the crew moving to and fro preparing for our departure. A large carving of a mermaid, chest angled out towards the sea, head cocked back, sits at the bow of the ship. Beautiful and assorted sea shells lead out on the sides of the front of the ship from the mermaid. I bend my knees slightly and place my hands on them in an attempt to contain my excitement. "Is this your ship?!" I ask, turning my head to look at her, waiting for her answer. To which she nods her head with a proud smile. I jump up in my excitement and awe in my voice, clasping my hands together. "It's so beautiful!" I turn to the both of them with a huge smile upon my face. Garrett cocks an eyebrow at me, then allows a slight giggle to leave his lips. Isabella still locks her gaze on me. "Oh Hawke, I think I'm going to love her." She says in her smooth and seductive voice. She saunters over to me and wraps her arm around my waist. "Allow me to show it to you, my dear." She winks and uses her arm around me to guide me forward. I turn my head as much as I can manage over my shoulder to look at Garrett, who is smiling and shaking his head while he follows us from behind, leading both of our horses forward.

As Isabella guides me aboard her ship, dread begins to fill my stomach. It doesn't take long for me to realize that we will only be on this ship for a half a day or so. When we hit land again, we will only be a day out from Haven and the Conclave. I still haven't decided what I will do when we reach our destination. Not only that, but it will be where Garrett and I will officially part ways this time. My excitement turns to sorrow as we load up onto Isabella's beautiful ship. That's just great, now how am I supposed to enjoy myself?


	7. Chapter 7

I stood on the deck of the ship, leaning out towards the water. Watching the waves crash against the side of the ship and retreat back down into the Waking Sea. The smell of the salty sea air and the sound of the waves filling my senses. It was so calm and relaxing. I always loved being near the ocean. Back at home, my family would take annual camping trips to Garibaldi when I was growing up. We would always fish off the jetty or go crabbing off the docks. I would always become soothed by the sight of the waves and the smell of the air. Even the smell of the dead fish bait, as disgusting as it was, soothed me. It was my serenity, my sanctuary, my peaceful place. Those trips were everything to me. I would always vision myself being able to just jump into the water, allowing the cool feel of the wave's crash against my body before submersing myself and swimming off like a mermaid into the sea. A childish fantasy, but even now, it was always a vision that painted itself into my mind.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I glance behind me and see Garrett watching while he saunters over towards me. One of his signature half crooked smiles placed perfectly across his face. I look back to the water as he comes up next to me and leans over towards the water as well.

"The ocean has always been so peaceful to me. So serene. I can understand why Isabella loves being out on her ship so much." I reply to him, my eyes remaining locked on the waves.

He chuckles next to me and nudges my arm with his elbow. "That is like pillow talk to her. Don't let her hear you say that or she might just keep you forever."

I chuckle as well in response. Then we remain silent next each other, both watching the waves and taking in the sight of the water. I honestly wish a dolphin or whale would jump out of the water, as totally cheesy as that would be. But, I can't help it, I am cheesy and I wish a damn dolphin or whale would appear so I can be happy as a clown for a moment. But, of course this is reality and that does not happen in reality. I sigh and drop my gaze back down to the waves that crash against the ship.

"You ever wish that time could just slow down for a few moments?" I ask Garrett, my voice low and almost somber. Garrett doesn't reply right away. He runs his hand through his jet black hair and sighs.

"Yeah I do. More often than not." I look at him, watching the side of his face as he stares out to the ocean. I know he can see from his peripheral that I am staring, but he doesn't seem to mind. I giggle and then bring my gaze back out before me.

"But it never happens. We wish for time to slow and no matter how much we drag our feet, it only seems to quicken by at least ten times. Then, when we wish it to move faster it only seems to move-"

"Ten times slower." He finishes for me with a slight mirthful huff to his voice. Then he leans his arm on the railing of the deck and turns his body to me, registering most of his weight onto his leaned down arm, causing his stance to be more of a lazy form.

"Are you nervous about Haven?" He asks, his faced filled with a curious and concerned look. The man really does care more than he should.

I however, keep my stance and my gaze out towards the water. Garrett does not understand the full amount of fear I carry towards the Conclave. He believes I will be joining him into Haven. I can't tell him otherwise, only partial truths even as horrible as it makes me feel to hold back from him.

"I don't know what to expect from Haven, true. It is a slight worry. Will they allow me to stay? Possibly allow me to lend a working hand where it is needed. Or…..will they just kill me on sight for being an elf and a mage? I have no idea." I pause only for a moment. Feeling absolutely terrible for my full on lie. Trying to decide to either leave it there or bring a little honesty in this moment to Garrett. When he does not speak and just keeps his eyes locked on the side of my face, I choose the latter.

"Honestly, I just am not looking forward to feeling alone again…ya know?" Not the full truth, but it is a fear of mine, and it is all I can openly tell him. I turn then to look at Garrett, just a glance at him, enough to notice the recognition and understanding in his eyes. Then shift my gaze back to the water. Before I can comprehend what was happening, Garrett moved swiftly to wrap his arms around me in a tight side hug.

Bringing his face to my ear he says "Hallie, you could just say you'll miss me." I turn my head and almost bump my nose against his, not realizing he was so close. I don't even attempt to shift my body, his arms are still tightly wrapped around my waist. I look at his eyes, then move my eyes down to his lips, which are finely turned into a crooked smile. I lingered there for a moment, when I realize I had kept my eyes on his lips far too long, I move them back up to meet his. His smile turns cockier while he watches my eye movement. No doubt noticing and absolutely loving the fact that I just stared at his lips like a hungry idiot.

I give him a half smile and say "I could, but I won't." Shooting him a wink, then move my gaze back again to the water. I can't hold eye contact with him this close, his lips too tempting and far too close to mine. I'm already feeling the heat rise to my cheeks, no way am I going to lock my eyes on his. Nope. Not happening. As it is, every time we touch or like right now as he embraces me, it already feels so natural to me. I don't get tense as much anymore. Though I am thoroughly sure it has much to do with our aura's colliding in such a way that they did. I now realize how incredibly comfortable I feel with him. That thought and those feelings should not have any hold inside me. But they do, and I fucking hate it.

He releases his grip on my waist and plants a small kiss to the side of my head, before saying "Well I WILL miss you."

He turns to leave then, but before completely disappearing he says over his shoulder "Oh! And our packs are in the room next to Isabella's cabin, in case you needed anything from them." Then he fully disappears into a larger room where the crew sits for eating. A gust of strong wind blows my long red hair directly into my face, I attempt to move the irritating strands away, but they just fly right back over my fingers and into my face again. I sigh in my defeat and decide I probably should seek out my pack and grab a hair tie.

I start moving my feet across the deck, bumping shoulders with some of the crew men. I am pretty sure that the lot of them are already in a drunken stupor. Isabella seems to just have barrels of ale everywhere on this ship. Which doesn't really surprise me at all. One of the crew members pinches my ass as I walk by, I pause for a moment debating to go off on him. Then deciding against it I keep moving, not wanting to cause a scene. I stop in front of two doors that are quite literally side by side. Well, shit. I have no idea which door leads to the room where our packs are stored and which one leads to Isabella's cabin. She doesn't have it marked in any sort of way, most likely assuming the crew already knows of her domain. Well that is just lovely for me then. It's hard for me to even thoroughly decide which door to go through with the crew having a loud and rambunctious merry old time on the deck. Asswipes. I sigh and just turn the latch on the door to my left. I open it slowly, then enter quickly when I hear a crew man laughing rather closely behind me. Shutting the door quickly, I turn to take in my surroundings. A rather large table with maps thrown over it sits in the middle. A large, messy, and colorful bed sits right behind the table. Pillows and blankets strewn all over it. Candles hang down bringing forth light in the room. Colorful fabrics and curtains hang from the walls, almost completely covering the wood of the ship and all the windows. A swift smell of ale and musk enters my nostrils. This is definitely not the room where our packs are. I peek around and see an additional closed door, but no one seems to be in the room currently. Next to the bed is a heap of clothes and trinkets. I walk over to examine and notice a Tambourine barely peeking out under the mess of fabric. Without further thought or control of my body movements, I bend to pick it up. It is truly beautifully put together, the leather on top for the drum is stained a beautiful deep teal color. The chimes are a beautiful golden color, which sit in a deep red wood base. I place my hand within the holder and smack the drum once, causing a beautiful jingle sound. Excitement rushed through my body, but was quickly diminished when I felt long arms slink around my waist. I freeze in my movements and instantly drop the Tambourine, causing more and much louder jingles to escape from it. I turn quickly, eyes wide in my fear and see Isabella standing before me, arms still wrapped around me. Is everyone this touchy? The only person I feel okay and comfortable with touching me is Garrett. She is definitely not Garrett. Her deep brown eyes bore into mine hungrily. A smile that's stretched across her face as I fumble with getting words of apologies out of my mouth.

"I-I-I am so sorry! I di-didn't mean t-to intrude…I-I swear I wasn't s-s-stealing anything." Fuck my stuttering! Her smile only gets wider, which I honestly didn't think it could.

"Oh my darling, it's quite alright. I hold no offense at having such a beautiful woman in my cabin." She purrs. She releases my waist and moves to bend over next to me, picking up the tambourine. She turns back to me and shifts her gaze from the Tambourine to me again.

"Does the pretty lady enjoy music?" She asks me in a smooth and sulky voice. I drop my gaze from her and down to my hands as I fumble with them out of nervousness.

"I-I do very much so, playing music is sort of a passion of mine." I reply, praying to the gods that she does not ask for a private performance. She giggles at my response and brings up one of her hands to my chin, lifting it up and forcing me to look at her.

"My dear, don't be shy around me" she coons. "Here love, as a gift from me." She lets go of my chin and hands me the Tambourine.

My eyes go wide again and I shake my head vigorously in protest. "Oh no, no, no. I couldn't." I say, waving my hands in protest as I do so. She then giggles at my response and grabs one of my hands and places the Tambourine in it.

"Darling, I insist. Besides, it was a gift to me from a man in Rivain. One such man I have no doubt I will ever see again." She winks at me. "I can't even play, nor do I enjoy playing it. You will get some good use out of it, sweet thing." She then takes her free hand and tucks a lock of my hair behind my ear. I look down at my hand holding the Tambourine, fear expertly leaving my body and replaced with absolute excitement and gratitude. I practically jump on her, with a loud oomph from her, wrapping my arms around her in a hug and saying thank you over and over into her ear. She laughs rather loudly and says "So sweet thing, whatever did bring you into my cabin?" I let go of her and go back to my shy state. I look down, attempting to hide my blush.

"I was actually looking for the room that holds my pack. But, I got lost trying to figure what door I was supposed to go through." Slowly I bring my gaze back up to her. Her face still holding a mirthful expression. She giggles and grabs my hand, leading me out of her cabin and into the door next to it.

"Here you are my dear. Do please enjoy my gift." She says with a smile. She then plants a rather juicy kiss onto my cheek and turns to walk out of the door. Before opening it she looks at me over her shoulder and says "You have a beautiful soul my dear. Garrett is indeed a very lucky man." To which I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. But before I can protest that Garrett and I are not together, she winks at me and quickly walks out the door. 'Well that's just fucking dandy!'

I sigh and turn to place my new beautiful Tambourine in my pack and grab out a hair tie. Then I pull my hair up into a ponytail. Deeming my task complete I turn and head for the door. Upon coming back out to the deck, I notice across from me that Garrett is speaking to one of the crew members. His hand drawn out from his side, palm down, as if measuring an invisible height of someone or something he is describing. The man he is talking to looks around the deck and stops his gaze at me and points. 'Just fucking great.' I really don't want to see Garrett right now, not after Isabella's little audacious comment. No doubt that rumor has reached his ears as well. Garrett turns his head towards me and smiles, sauntering over in my direction. 'Damn, I couldn't just be invisible right now could I.'

"There you are!" He says as he looms closer to me. Finally reaching me, he stops and grabs my wrist, pulling me to lead to the railing of the deck. He points out into the distance, my gaze follows where he points. A city appears a short distance from us. I link my arm with Garrett's and sigh heavily. 'I am not ready to leave the Waking Sea yet.' Garrett leans his head to the side to rest on mine.

A disappointed frown falls on my face. "Can't we just…stay on this ship? Or, possibly just turn into magical water creatures and live in the Waking Sea?" I ask Garrett, in a voice that was extremely close to whining. He lets out a soft snort of a laugh against my head. 'This position that we're in is definitely not helping those rumors.' I attempt to move my head to look up at Garrett, he lifts his head from mine to look down at me with a smile. "How much longer?" I ask him.

"Not much. When we dock in Jadar, you and I will travel from the docks around the city to head for Haven. I wanted to get as close to Haven as possible before nightfall. Isabella has informed me that attempting to navigate through Jadar will only slow us down. The Conclave begins tomorrow morning and we need to be on time. So, I thought we would make camp this evening and travel down to Haven in the morning during the Conclave."

I stare into his golden eyes and then nod my head in acknowledgment. Tonight will be my last night with Garrett, and with any luck, will be my last night in Thedas. If, and that is a huge if, I survive the Conclave. I decided a while ago that my best bet to return to home is to go to the Conclave rather than Haven. I have no idea if my plan will work, and to be honest, it may very well be the most idiotic life threatening plan I have ever had. But, there is truly nothing left for me here in Thedas. I just feel overall, done and defeated here. Garrett has done so much for me, but I can't and won't hang onto his kindness with my life. That is not fair to him. I have to let go of him and doing that will cause me to be alone once more in this world. Something I would much rather not face again. If there is even the smallest chance that I could return to my world during the events at the Conclave, I have to take it. And pray, pray as hard as my heart can, that I will survive and that I will make it home.

* * *

It didn't take Isabella's ship long to reach the docks of Jadar. Garrett and I unloaded our horses and packs, as well as said our goodbye's to Isabella. I caught her whispering into Garrett's ear before we were officially off, which made them both glance over to me. Isabella winked and Garrett just nudged her off of him and quickly mounted his horse. I have a good feeling what that shit was all about, Isabella and her insistent pushing about Garrett and me. But, he seems quite content in not addressing the matter further and to be honest, I am as well. Without any further distractions, we set off towards a dirt path that led us into the woods towards the Frostbacks. We traveled rather quietly as the cold and patches of snow began to form around us, covering the forest in patches that glowed beautifully white and powdery. It took a lot of my will power to not hop off Dhruva's back and jump in the freshly fallen snow. But, we only have a few hours of daylight left for traveling, so instead we kept up with our pace, attempting to get as close as we could before dusk. I used the opportunity of the cold air to release some of my magic to warm me up, making sure to keep control of my aura. It is becoming easier to gauge how much to let out when I need to and how much to keep in when I need to. Except of course when I sleep, I still have not allowed myself to fully connect back to the Fade. Being an inexperienced Somniari, I have no idea what I would find or what I would do. The last thing I would ever want to do is to intrude on another person's dream again.

The closer we traveled to Haven, the more I thought of the Conclave. It is the worst feeling in the world to know what will happen and that so many will die, but be completely powerless to stop it. Even if I tried, no one would believe me. And if by chance someone did, we would then never be able to stop Corypheus, a darkspawn and Tevinter magister who was one of the seven to assault the Golden City in the Fade. I mean, who's to say that even if the Conclave were to never happen that Corypheus would not find another way? He, no doubt, would. Then, there is no guarantee that the future Herald of Andraste would be there to intervene, causing complete and utter destruction to Thedas as we would know it. HE would become an unstoppable force. No, the Conclave, as absolutely horrible as it is, must continue to unfold as it should. I can't stop it and I shouldn't stop it. Somethings are just meant to happen, no matter how terrible they may be. There must be a Herald if Thedas is to have a fighting chance against the horrors Corypheus is about to unleash.

I shut my eyes tightly and sigh, attempting to bring my thoughts away from the grim and fatalistic. All I have done in the last two hours or more is surround myself with the feeling of melancholy. Which Garrett has been quietly observing. I catch him occasionally glancing back to me, as I follow on Dhruva behind him, with a concerned look. But, he has not yet voiced any words on the matter. The sun is dipping lower along with a few snow clouds looming above us, causing the forest to darken as well.

"Okay, what is wrong Hallie? You look like someone just kicked your kitten." Garrett asks me. An odd mixture of concern and sarcasm mixed with his voice.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts, then look at his horse, then to him. "I just realized I never asked you what you named your horse."

My attempt at a subject change does not pass by Garrett. He squints his eyes at me in suspicion and pursed his lips. "That's a shit subject change, but I'll let you have it." He moves his gaze down to his horse and pats her neck. "I named her Beth, after my sister. My sister loved animals, horses especially. She always said that they had beautiful and mystical spirits. When I got my horse, she had the same look in her eyes that Bethany would describe to me as full of depth and beauty. Almost like they know and can sense your own spirit. So, I named her Beth, because she reminded me of my sister Bethany." He then pulls the reins of Beth causing her to stop, then he glances back at me with half of a smile painted across his features. I smile back and briefly drop my gaze to Beth, then back to Garrett.

"Beth is a beautiful name." Is all I can muster from my lips. I know talking about his family is hard for him, he lost everyone. At least, to my knowledge he has. Perhaps his brother became a Grey Warden or a Templar. Though, if I'm being honest, neither of those organizations would be one I would want him to be a part of.

Garrett nods his head and smiles before dismounting from Beth. "Let's make camp here for the night, it is not the largest clearing, but enough room for us to have a small camp. It will take us roughly an hour to reach the gates of Haven in the morning and I would rather us not get too close when we camp."

I follow his actions and dismount from Dhruva, leading him to where Garrett is tying Beth up as well. We both work at tending to Dhruva and Beth before setting up our bedrolls and making a fire. By the time we get our fire going, the sun is nearly completely set, granting almost complete darkness within the trees around us. Only patches of glistening of white radiating off the trees and some of the ground below. We both used our magic to melt enough snow for our camp, the snow isn't too heavily set on the ground so it didn't take us very long. We kept our bedrolls close to the fire and used them to sit on while we ate our dinner. I sat with my legs criss-crossed on my bedroll, facing the fire with my chunk of bread laying in my lap while I chewed on dried meat. Garrett sat similar next to me on his bedroll, keeping our water skin in the middle between us. Upon finishing my piece of dried meat, I pulled my hair out of its ponytail and let it fall down, running my fingers through it to remove any tangles. Garrett nudges me and I stop my movements to look at him. He smiles then pulls out a bottle of wine from the other side of him and takes a swig. Then holds out the bottle to me.

"Want some?" He asks, I look at the bottle and then to him and roll my eyes.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" I ask suspiciously while cocking an eye brow at him.

He smirks and then asks "Is it working?" Then winks at me. "Nooooo, I just wanted a drink before we go to Haven. Maker only knows what bullshit could go down with me charging in as Varric's knight in shining armor." He cocks his eyebrow in return, attempting to suppress his mirth. The ass is mocking me now. I snort a laugh and take the bottle from him and bring it to my lips to swallow a gulp. Hell yes I want a drink, I don't need the Maker to tell me what is going down for me when I get there, I already know. That thought causes me to take another large gulp. The wine is actually delicious, hints of berries and cinnamon laced with the alcohol. It is strong too, I can already feel the warmth of the alcohol spreading throughout my body.

We continue to silently eat and take turns drinking the wine. It doesn't take long for the effects of the wine to really hit me. Not enough to make me drunk, but enough to get a good buzz tingling throughout my body. I huff a sigh and lean back on my bedroll, arms spread out above my head. Garrett turns to look at me and smiles.

"So, are you in a mood to sing for me? It is, after all, our last night together." He gives me a cheesy grin, and when I don't answer him right away, he then drops the cheesy grin and pouts his lips while giving me his puppy dog eyes. Damn him. I sit up and look at him. He kept his begging expression and puppy dog eyes through my movements, his gaze following me as I sat up. I glare at him then bring my finger up and poke his cheek where a faint dimple sits. "Damn you and that face." He chuckles at me, then I shake my head and stand up. I move to my pack and grab out the Tambourine Isabella gave me. I turn to Garrett and smile down at him. He's still sitting on his bedroll, legs criss-crossed and waiting with one of his smirks. Damn those smirks. They are attractive enough without alcohol, but with it, that look is just smoldering. That thought brings me to a giggle as I think of the Disney movie Rapunzel. Garrett has a smolder. Ha!

Garrett gives me a questioning look, then brings his hands to his face. "What's so funny? Food stuck in my facial hair?" He says as he pats along his face and hair. I shake my head at him, smile never leaving my face.

"No Garrett. Okay, so since I'm feeling rather ballsy…" I stop when he cuts me off with a round of laughter. He brings his hands up and waves them, trying to contain his laughter.

"Wait, wait, wait…Ballsy?" He asks me, still trying to contain his laughter.

I sigh and lift my head back in slight frustration and bring it back down to look at him with annoyance. Though I'm not truly annoyed or frustrated. "Yes ballsy. Now, will you stay focused please?" I cock my eyebrow and wait for his response. He drops his hands back down to his lap and nods his head, his face still lifted up in a smile. "Yes, yes I promise." Then he finally brings back his attention to me.

"Okay so anyway, I am feeling ballsy" I emphasize the word ballsy. "and will show you a dance with the song I've picked." I catch excitement rush through his features before he opens his mouth in an attempt to say something, then he closes it when his eyes lock on mine and nods his head instead.

I move my body in position, close enough to the fire to grant light upon my body. I bring my body up on my tip toes to prepare myself for movement. I suck in my stomach and push my chest out, leaning my head back, allowing my long hair to flow freely down my backside. I bring my arms up, Tambouring in hand and begin softly slapping my hand on the drum, causing a short jingles and a thump to release from the instrument. The position I have my body in grants Garrett a view of my side as I begin. I close my eyes and bring the lyrics back to memory. Isolating my hips and chest as I bring movement to them, as I would do when I practiced both Ballet and Belly dance. Continuously keeping to the beat of the drum and jingle. Staying slightly lifted on my tip toes and moving my feet in delicate and graceful movements to the steps. Then I breathe in and begin to sing, my voice soft and low with the lyrics.

" _Seems that I have been held, in some dreaming state_

 _A tourist in the waking world, never quite awake_

 _No kiss, no gentle word could wake me from this slumber_

 _Until I realize that it was you who held me under"_

I quicken my steps and the beat of the Tambourine. Twirling with the Tambourine lifted, my hair swaying as I do so. My hips also swaying with me, my arms and my legs moving gracefully along with my dance. I slightly raise my voice and quicken the song and the lyrics. I haven't once brought my gaze to Garrett, just kept focus on the beat, the lyrics, my voice and catching all the notes just right, as well as my dance movements.

" _Felt it in my fist, in my feet, in the hollows of my eyelids_

 _Shaking through my skull, through my spine and down through my ribs_

 _No more dreaming of the dead as if death itself was undone_

 _No more calling like a crow for a boy, for a body in the garden_

 _No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love_

 _No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love_

 _No more dreaming like a girl so in love with the wrong world"_

I slowed my movements, to a more elegant sway and step. I slowed the beat back down and kept it steady before continuing. Adding in a few twirls and slight skips to my steps. Then bring my body slight down after my last twirl, bringing my hands together at my chest, I begin to slowly slink my body up like a snake as I continued singing, low and soft again.

" _And I could hear the thunder and see the lightning crack_

 _All around the world was waking, I never could go back_

 _Because all the walls of dreaming, they were torn wide open_

 _And finally it seemed that the spell was broken_

 _And all my bones began to shake, my eyes flew open_

 _And all my bones began to shake, my eyes flew open_

 _No more dreaming of the dead as if death itself was undone_

 _No more calling like a crow for a boy, for a body in the garden_

 _No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love_

 _No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love_

 _No more dreaming like a girl so in love with the wrong world"_

I slowly bring the song to an end, dragging out the last word slightly. Ending it with a slight slow and isolated sway of my hip, popping it out to the side. Hands above my head, slightly bent, hitting the last beats. Causing the front of my body, which now faces Garrett, to look more of an 'S' shape. When I finally look upon Garrett's face, I quickly realize how provocative my dance may have been in this world. In my world, belly dancing with a mixture of Ballet would not be considered provocative, unless the dancer intended so. Garrett looks completely captivated, his gaze so intense. 'Did he watch me like that?' Then I catch his eyes and realize they are boring into mine, taking in my entire form, he has an intense gaze. It almost makes me want to hide and shrink within myself. His eyes don't hold judgment in them, but almost like he's searching again, for the depths of mine, of me, of my soul. I can feel the buzz and warmth still ringing throughout my body from the wine. I start fumbling and try to get his look to change, the only thing that comes to my mind and body movements is a slightly hesitant rendition of the chicken dance. I almost feel like I'm moving in slow motion as I bring my hands up above my head and clamp my fingers together to represent a beak three times. But I keep going and I can't help but smile when I see that Garrett snaps out of his spell and looks at my moves almost confused. Then I bring my hands in a fist under my armpits and flap my arms up and down three times. Followed by wiggling my hips, childishly with my hands on either side. He starts fighting back a smile, I twirl while still wiggling my hips and turn back to face him, bringing my hands up over my head with a fat grin to announce that I've finished.

Garrett bursts into laughter after my little goofy performance at the end, much to my relief. Coming out of his mirth momentarily he says to me. "What in Maker's name was that last bit?"

I laugh and begin making my way back over to Garrett, who is still sitting criss-cross on his bedroll. I attempt to make it back to mine, but stumble a few times before almost flying down into my bedroll. 'How the hell can I dance gracefully but I cannot walk the few simple steps to my damn bedroll?!' Garrett catches my arm in an attempt to help steady me, which only causes my fall to land more towards him. I can't help but to laugh at myself as Garrett helps me sit back up. Finally sitting properly on my bedroll, I face Garrett and muster an answer for his question.

"That last part was a called a chicken dance. I just…..couldn't help myself." I giggle slightly as I watch Garrett chuckle at my response.

I honestly thought that bringing him out of his intense gaze towards me would ease the tension for me. But seeing him laugh so freely, albeit at my expense, is just as captivating. My gaze drops down to his lips that are pulled into a wide grin, creating dimples on his cheeks as he laughs. I stare at his features feeling completely enamored by the person in front of me. It could be the wine that adds to my courage to feel so freely, though honestly, it is the wine. I know if I were completely sober I would never be so bold, especially knowing that I am trying to leave Thedas, not find another reason to stay. I shove those negative thoughts down when Garrett catches me watching him. His mirth slowly slips from his expression and his eyes bore into mine again. I keep my eyes locked onto his this time, refusing to pull away.

"Hallie….thank you. For tonight, for everything really. You are a beautiful singer and dancer." He says to me, more serious now then our previous bouts of jokes and laughter. He then lifts his hand up to tuck a lock of hair behind my ear. His hand brushing slightly against my cheek. The sensation causes me to shiver with goosebumps. His hand lingers in my hair that is now tucked behind my ear, eyes locked onto mine. "You are such a beautiful person."

I stare into his eyes as his words hits me down to my core. I swallow my nerves and move my gaze to his lips, a move he no doubt notices. When his lips twitch slightly, I nibble on my lower lip and lean into Garrett, pressing my lips onto his. I can feel him tense up and when he doesn't return the kiss I quickly pull back. My eyes go wide and panic begins to set in.

"Garrett….I am so sorry, I shouldn't have—"

My apology was cut short by Garrett's lips crashing back into mine, coaxing a whimper from me. I freeze up for a second, allowing my brain and body to catch up to the moment. Then I close my eyes and kiss him back. He moans deeply when I do and buries his hand deeper into my hair, tilting my head back slightly and bringing his other hand to cup my jaw. I bring my arms up around his neck, arching my chest slightly into his, and bring my hand up to dig my fingers into his hair. He gently grazes my lower lip with his tongue and I open my mouth to allow entrance and deepen our kiss. He tastes sweet as our tongues dance around together. Sweet with subtle hints of the berries and cinnamon from wine. Our aura's slightly brushing up against each other's, though we both seem hesitant to complete join them. He removes his hand from my cheek down to my stomach, then slowly to my outer thigh. I gasp and move my body to position myself in his lap. In tune to my movements, his hand moves to my ass and grips as he pulls me against him. I wrap my legs around him and press my body hard against his, coaxing a deep moan from him. Our kiss has become more frantic and I desperately move my hands from his hair, to his face, then down to his chest. Warmth spreading down to my core from the wine we had and his body pressed hard against mine. He breaks our kiss and peppers my skin until he reaches my neck, I tilt my head back to grant him access and breathe out a moan. He moves his hand to my lower back, his other hand moves from the nape of my neck to the back of my head, tangled in my hair. His hot breathe against my neck sends shivers down my spine. He gently guides my body down, leaning with me until his body is pressed on top of mine. I tighten my legs around his waist and thrust my hips up, pressing my sensitive spot up against his hardened bulge. He moans against my neck as I do so. Then he brings his hand around from my back to my stomach and slowly slides it up to cup my breast over my light armor. I let out a loader moan that quickly becomes muffled by his lips capturing mine again, leaving my neck cold from the breeze that brushes against the areas that are wet with his saliva. I moan against his mouth and bring my hands, which are placed upon his chest, back up to cup his jaw. My aura is chasing his now, desperate to connect, to be one with him. He breaks our kiss and stares into my eyes, his brows furrowed and his lips pursed. He brings his hand out of my hair and places it next to us to hold him up, then brings his other hand to cup my cheek. I look up at him in confusion while his eyes bore into mine. 'He's pulling away?' Slowly, but surely, my aura begins to retreat back into the depths of my body.

He sighs heavily. "Hallie…." He says in almost a whisper. His thumb brushes along my cheek. "We….can't do this, not like this." I keep my eyes locked on his while he struggles to continue. "You…deserve so much more than one drunken night with me, I…." He sighs deeply. "I'm sorry."

I lean up and kiss the side of his mouth, which he still attempts to return. "Don't be sorry Garrett, I understand." Which I truly do, it is the wine that coaxed our actions. Had we been sober, perhaps none of this would have ever happened. We can't continue anything after tonight. He is right, we can't do this. I sigh and unwrap my legs from his waist as he moves to sit up, no longer on top of me. I sit up as well and watch as Garrett moves his bedroll next to mine. Then he removes parts of his armor and his belt that holds his pouches before laying down. Then he locks his eyes back to mine.

"Could I at least hold you tonight?" He asks me, with his signature smirk returning. I smile and nod my head. I move my body to lay down next to him, as Garrett wraps his arms around me and pulls me in tightly against him. With my back pressed up against him, I turn my gaze to the dying flames in an attempt to drown out the emotions that areally burning through out my body. The warmth of the wine slowly leaving my blood stream, making my eyes feel heavy. Before I give into sleep I feel Garrett press a kiss to the back of my head and whispers goodnight into my ear. His tender move gives me comfort, more than I could ever hope to express to him.

* * *

I woke up well before Garrett, early enough that the darkened night sky was slightly lighter, but not nearly enough for the sun to rise for him to wake. Which I count my lucky stars for. I hate that I have to do this to him, leave while he is sleeping. But, I need to get to the Conclave before it starts and Garrett would possibly stop me if he knew. I slowly and gently remove my body out from underneath his arm, he shifted slightly, but never woke. Then I make my way over to Dhruva, patting him down and hugging his neck. Dhruva nudges my shoulder and I release his neck, bringing my hands to his snout and my forehead pressed against the top of his nose. "I'm so sorry Dhruva, I'm going to miss you so much." I whisper, fighting back tears. I kiss Dhruva before completely letting him go. 'I need to leave everything behind, everything that Garrett got me needs to stay.' I tell myself this, but it's so hard to leave Dhruva. I move my feet across camp and grab my pack, only pulling a hair tie out and then leaving the rest next to Garrett's pack. I can't roll up my bedroll because Garrett is partially asleep on it.

Saying goodbye to Garrett was the hardest for me, especially since he is sleeping and won't be saying goodbye back. I feel terrible, I wish there was another way to do this, or at least a way to write him a letter explaining why I left. I don't want him to ever think I left because of last night. When in fact, last night is what makes me want to just curl back under his arms and lay forever. But…..I can't. I truly can't. What if it was completely just the wine for him? What if he doesn't truly feel that deeply about me? I just can't bring myself to chance it. I belong in a different world, not Thedas. Gathering the remainder of my courage, I gently squat down near Garrett and place a very light, very soft kiss on his cheek. "Please forgive me." I whisper. No longer able to hold back my tears, I silently let them fall as I take in the sight of Garrett's peaceful sleeping form. I wipe my eyes and shake my head. 'Pull it together Hallie.'

I have to move now before any more thoughts take over my mind and cause me to linger for longer. I throw my hair back into a quick ponytail and grab my bow, arrows, and daggers, attaching them to armor quickly and quietly. 'Well, I am as ready as I could ever be for this.' I inhale deeply and sneak my way out of camp, when camp is no longer within my vision I begin to run. I ran towards Haven, only so that I could easily find the road that leads me to the Temple of Sacred Ashes, the site where the Conclave will be held. Fear rushing through my entire body, heart pounding as I quickly make my way to my destination. Praying to all the gods that I can think of in this world and in mine that this will work and not turn into a suicide mission. I am not ready to die, not when I feel like a have more purpose to give to this life.

[Song by Florence and the Machine: Blinding]


	8. Chapter 8

After traveling as fast as my legs would allow me through thick trees and snow, I finally found the trail leading out from Haven to the Temple of Sacred Ashes. With the sun slowly beginning to rise, shedding light down and through the darkness of night, I was able to take in Haven from a distance. It is much larger than it was in the game back home. Though I suppose it should be. Even in its much larger state, it still would not do well for long to hold an army and hundreds of refugees that will no doubt flock to its gates in no time. The thought of the impending events of destruction and horrors brings dread back into the pits of my stomach.

Panic begins to burn within my chest, my stomach turns so quickly it causing my stomach to convulse, bringing forth a dry gag through my throat. Clenching my fists, I close my eyes and inhale deeply. I will not let panic over rule my body, not when I have to do this. I must do this, I must fight my body's trigger into panic. I open my eyes when I hear a bell ring off in the distance. Locking my eyes in the direction of the sound, I see the wooden gates of Haven open, allowing a large group of soldiers to come through. Following the soldiers is a rather large group of individuals, all clad in different attires of nobility. I lift my gaze to take in the sun in the sky, dawn has come. They are heading to the temple as well. The Conclave will begin soon.

I quickly turn on my heel and begin moving my way up the trail. The group trailing not too far behind me, but not close enough to notice my presence. As I trek through the dirt road, my mind shifts back to Garrett. He must be awake now. Grief fills my body when his smirking face swims in my mind, causing my bones to shudder and an aching in my chest. What would he think when he awoke to find me gone? Will he just continue on to Haven? Will he look for me? My panic rises within my stomach and chest, causing me to halt in my steps. If he comes to look for me, would that bring him too close to the Conclave? Would he die? So, many worries, so many thoughts feeding into my panic and fear. It's too late to go back to him, I would never be able to find him in time. I cover my hands with my face and feel a tear trickle down my cheek. I fucked up. How could I miss that important detail?! How could I never even consider the fact that he might look for me? No, this is Garrett. He WOULD look for me!

Tears begin to fall more heavily down my cheeks as my breathing becomes uneven within trembling lips. I am forced from my thoughts and my own dread when I hear the clanking of armor not too far behind me. I wipe my tears away with the back of my hand and force my feet to quickly move forward. Keeping my focus entirely on the Temple.

It didn't take long for the Temple of Sacred Ashes to come into view. It was truly beautiful. Large stone walls used to hold it up. It looked like a beautiful stone sanctuary. Grey snow clouds covered the sky, while no snow currently fell, it was very likely clouds would break their hold and cover the ground with the white powder they held within them. The sky and the old snow made the Temple look bright, warm even, and welcoming. Like the Temple itself had been blessed. But, there was a strange darkness to it, hidden beneath all the depths of that blessing. Hidden so deeply that if one didn't know to look, they would never find it. This feeling made the Temple almost feel alive. Like it knew, it knew the beauty it held, the meaning, the depth within it. But, also like it new the terror, the horrors that waited to unleash themselves within each and every stone that held the walls. This revelation changed the view of the Temple. No longer could I see the warmth, the bright welcoming light shining down upon it. Only darkness, as if the sky grew darker around it, blanketing the Temple in a dark shadow. My weary eyes shift around the entrance of the temple, taking in the thick trees covered in white snow that have grown tall and surround the area. I inhale deeply and lock my eyes on the tallest tree that stands close enough to a large window upon the temple to still be able to see and hear the Conclave. I push my legs to move me as fast as possible toward the tree, quickly lifting myself in a leap and crashing one foot along the base of the tree to bounce me up to the lowest branch. Swinging my body up and around to bring myself upward on the branch, I continue leaping and swinging higher along each tree branch, swiftly and quietly, until I reach high enough to see inside the temple.

Making sure my position in the tree is well hidden, I settle into my spot and peer into the window. The inside dwellings are dark, too dark to even make out any significant features. I sigh and resolve to watch along the road for the Divine and all others who will be attending, shaking my leg in anticipation as I wait. A part of me deeply wants to give up this suicidal escapade, but a more and much deeper part of me just wants to take any chance to return home. My mind kept racing back and forth between leaving and staying, causing my entire body to freeze in my anxiety. Which I guess, that means my body made my mind up for me. Garrett keeps coming back to my head, causing my stomach to drop and tears begin again to swell up within my eyes. I just pray, silently in my head, that he does not follow, that I don't see him here, and that he will be safe.

It does not take long for the group to catch up with me. I can see the divine walking with her entourage of Chantry higher ups and sisters, taking the front. She was clad in her white robes, laced with gold. The Chantry symbol placed on the chest of her robes, creating a rather intricate bright orange sun. Her tall hat matching with white and gold laced into it, which covers her head in full, leaving only her aged face to show. A few Templars walk within the group, by her side, with heavy silver armor. They carry shields of the Templars and long swords sheathed at their sides. The Templar sword symbol etched into their chest plates and shields. Then, a few obvious circle mages, walking off to the side of the Templars. Donning their thick chantry robes, most of deep blues and greens. Staves attached to their backs. The group together makes at least 30 people. All here for one purpose. To, hopefully, provide peace between the Mages and Templars. Bringing the war to an end.

Everything seems to go well and peaceful as the group enters the temple. Each one completely aloof to the doom that lies ahead. My anxiety is reaching its peak as anticipation sets in. I have no idea how I will be able to handle this, nor how I will be able to sit in my tree and watch. Watch everything unfold before me and await the end. Even if I do make it back home, will I remember this event? How will I be able to live with myself, knowing this was going to happen and did nothing to help prevent it?

I hear the large doors close, then everything goes silent. Too silent. I glance around the temple from my tree, searching for trouble. Searching for him, the one who will bring forth terrible damnation to these people. But, I see nothing. The wind is calm, the trees are quiet and the snow lay still on the ground, untouched, save for the footprints from the group. I inhale a trembling breath and bring my eyes to the sky. The darkness seems to lay heavier on the temple now. I may not be able to see or hear any danger, but I know it is coming. I have to warn them before it is too late. Panic begins to rise from the depths of my stomach, burning in my chest and my hands as I quickly climb back down the tree. I push my legs to run as quickly as they can through the snow and to the temple. I can't do this! I can't just sit here and watch! Tears falling freely down my cheek, causing an icy crystal like feeling along the water marks of my face.

Reaching the large doors of the temple, I stop in my quick movements. Bringing my red and puffy eyes to size up the large entrance. My lips begin to tremble, as do my legs. I feel as if my body is going to collapse, but I push through it all. I have to do something, even it proves to be futile. I place my hand on the door, ready to push my body through. Opening it slightly, then stopping all movement when I see through the crack of the door. My eyes go wide when I see the backs of armored men, standing behind each Mage, Templar, and the Chantry followers that were previously with the Divine. All in a large circle, with the Divine standing horrified in the middle. Each armored person holding a blade to their throats. All I can do is watch in horror, as my body forbids me to move. Divine Justinia moves in a circle, taking in each person encircling her. Her face in utter disbelief and horror.

"Grey Wardens! Please I beg you, in the name of the Andraste and the Maker, don't do this!" Justinia speaks to them, begging them, her voice old and terrified. I shut my eyes, unwilling to watch the next pieces unfold. I here gasps and a loud blood curdling scream that hits my ears hard, shattering any hope I previously had. The sound of bodies thumping on the ground vibrates throughout my body, shaking my bones and my soul to the core. Tears fall from my face when I hear another scream.

"Stop, Please! Someone PLEASE, HELP ME!" She screams and cries again. I open my eyes, bodies littering the floor surrounding the Divine. The Grey Wardens line up on each side of the walls after killing the entire group in unison. They bend down to one knee, swords drawn out and placed firmly on the ground, their hand resting on the pommel. Heads drawn down to a bow. A large figure approaches in the darkness, levitating as he comes towards the Divine, stopping a couple of feet before her and remaining covered by the darkness. She falls to her knees, sobbing in her cries, begging and pleading before the figure to stop.

"Now is the hour of our victory. Bring forth the sacrifice." The shadowed figure speaks, his voice booms throughout the entire temple. A deep and dark voice, causing goosebumps to form along my entire body. Two Grey Wardens step forward, grabbing the Divine by either arm. Forcing her up, just barely allowing the tips of her toes to touch the stone floor beneath her as they drag her closer to the darkness.

"No!" She cries, her voice now trembling. "Please, I beg you. Help me! Don't do this! PLEASE!" She begs again, sobbing as she tries to get the words out. The Gray Wardens all ignore her. Not one in doubt, not one even second guessing their actions. I stand there by the door, unable to move from the fear wracking throughout my entire body. I watch as they bring the Divine closer to the shadowed figure, the side of her body towards me, moving past the stilled and bowed down Grey Wardens. From the shadows, the figure lifts his long and slender arm from the darkness, towards the divine. His arm is blackened, with red veins pulsating throughout. His hand, resembling closer to claws, holds an orb that pulsates with bright green magic. It thrums as he raises it higher. The vibrations and thrumming pulsate through the temple, along the stone floor and stone walls, within the air. I can feel the vile and tainted magic pulsate under my palm that is still placed along the door, it seeps through my skin like poison. Flowing, vibrating, pulsating through my hand, my blood, and within my bones. The energy of the orb feels twisted and defiled, turned from its purpose into something almost sadistic. The magic in the air feels conflicted, desperately clinging within its holders intentions but only because it can find no other direction of purity. This turn against the will of the orb brings a fowl stench in the air and within my mouth. I can feel it desperately seeking to obey the will of its unintended master, while also desperately seeking to break free, searching and feeling frantically for the light within the darkness.

The magic tingles against my soul, my aura, attempting to coerce it out from within the depths that I keep it. Pushing and pulling at me, the magic calling to my aura, the only energy that brings awareness to my presence. I fight to keep my aura tucked within, keep it safe and hidden from the clutches of the orb. Fear and anxiety lace within my body, mixing together to bring forth an animalistic need of survival. I push back hard against the magic, refusing its desired collision with my aura. In a quick moment, the magic and thrumming snaps back within the orb, then is pushed back out against Justinia. Her screams and cries echo throughout the temple, disturbing and desperate, cracking her voice as she pushes the cries hard and deep within her very core as her body begins lifting from the ground, free from the clutches of the Wardens but tied immediately within the clutches of the orbs power. Thrashing and screaming as her body is violently forced from the ground and levitated high within the air. My mind goes blank as rage and adrenaline course throughout my blood. I felt the darkness attempt to reach my soul, and now watching as it tears her soul apart brings forth a new feeling of benevolence. No longer does my body and soul desire to flee, but resolves to help her. I have to help her! I cannot allow her cries for help to be in vain as I stand by and watch the horrors unfold before me. I free my aura, flames tickling along my palms and I use the force of the wind to slam the doors open against stone walls. I push my body through, fire dances in rage along my palms, moving up to my arms. I can feel the air shifting around me, causing my hair to sway within the rage of my energy. The Gray Wardens remain bowed to their master, never even flinching a muscle to my presence as I storm past them and into the fray. Justinia shifts her head quickly in my direction, her eyes go wide.

"RUN! While you can! Warn them!" She pleads to me, begging me as hard and loud as she can with her broken voice. I lock eyes on her for a moment, then shift my gaze to the figure hiding within the shadows.

"No. This fucker has to die!" Is all I can respond to her, through gritted teeth. I clench my jaw and force my entire aura out of my body and thrust my arms in the air, releasing smoldering fire, large as a dragons breath, towards the shadowed figured. My attack proves futile as a gush of wind crashes against my body, throwing me to the ground. Knocking the wind out of me. I attempt to gasp for air, once, twice, a third time finally granting me breath. I grit my teeth, eyes slammed shut with my face grimacing from the pain of the forceful blow to my chest. Slowly I begin to pull myself back to my feet, legs trembling and my heart beating hard against my chest. A dark grumble of a laugh booms throughout the temple, vibrating within my ears, causing me to quickly cover them. I open my eyes and force my gaze in the direction of the sound of laughter. The figure hiding within the shadows slowly emerges, allowing light to fall upon his form. My eyes go wide at the sight and my hands fall to my side. A twisted and turned man levitates within the air, his form would stand of at least seven feet tall. Corypheus. But this is nothing like what I saw in the game of him. He is more tainted now, more ruthless, more corrupted. His body holds more of a ghoulish look, I can see his ribs, no longer covered by flesh and muscle. The skin that does remain, has been tarnished, blackened almost with pulsating red veins. His face is scarred, as if half of the skin on his face was removed and pieced back together. A cleft in the side of his lip lays even more prominent as he snarls at me. Red crystals, tainted lyrium, comes out of his flesh, where is stomach is, and upon the deformed side of his head. His robes are ancient and tattered. Deep red color, as if stained by old blood, covering the lower part of his body. He is a creature not even the darkest of nightmares could form. His entire presence and body has been warped, no longer human.

"Holy fuck." I speak in a state of shock and fear. My entire body is frozen, no longer the feeling of bravery or benevolence. No longer adrenaline and rage. Only fear and fear alone warps within my body and soul. My legs still trembling and my lips quiver, I feel as if I am but a small rabbit being cornered by a large wolf. His voice booms and startles my body further.

"We have an intruder. Slay the elf."

The Grey Wardens move then, almost robotically as if their entire bodies are mindless, possessed creatures. No longer capable of thoughts and emotions. They act as if they are tranquil, but they are not mages. They are controlled, mind, body, and soul. They move in formation, stomping their metal boots on the stone floor as they move towards me. I stumble back, almost losing my balance.

"NO!" I hear a deep voice shout in anger, but I do not see them, my vision is tunneled, only seeing dead ahead. Until I see the orb, flying over the Grey Wardens and smacking hard on the ground, rolling towards my feet. It thrums, vibrating the ground below me. I glance back up when I hear metal clashing, the Grey Wardens being forced violently apart, Corypheus levitating quickly towards me, his arms reached out. His faced formed in desperation and rage. I gasp and my knees buckle beneath me, forcing my body on the hard and cold stone below me. The power of the orb pulls at me harder then, desperate. I reach my arms out, grab the orb and cradle it to my body. Glancing up only once to see Corypheus inches away from me, clawed hands coming to my face. I shut my eyes tightly, waiting for the pain of his violent touch. The orb pulsates throughout my body, flowing through my arms, my chest, down my legs, then to my head. Behind closed eyes, green light shines brightly through. Ringing sounds reach my ears, the magic crashes within my aura, beyond my control. I scream and thrash as a terrible and deep burning sensation moves in thin lines, forming intricate designs along the inside of my left hand. Then, as the pain reaches its peak, everything goes silent and dark.

* * *

Everything felt light then, my body, and the air. Everything. My eyes remained shut, but my body felt as if I were floating, through space and time. No light shined through my closed eyelids, no noise flowed through my ears to vibrate off my eardrums. Nothing at all. Just silence, stillness, and darkness. I remained there, floating in the nothingness for what seemed like hours. But it was so calm and so peaceful. Then I felt something. It brushed lightly across my skin, all over my body, it tingled. It was an odd sensation that sent goosebumps down my spine and brought a chill to the back of my neck. I felt something slowly push against the bottom of my feet. It was solid, then it grounded me. My body no longer floating, but standing now. I slowly peaked my eyes open, then fully widened them at the sight that lay before me.

Everything was dark, wet, and unreal. The sky seemed to go on forever covered in a mask of dark green. Old and ancient structures lay all around me, no sign of life, no plants, nothing. Nothing but old and broken structures that lay partially buried and partially held together by wet stone. Everything looked wet, but the air was thick and did not smell of rain. It smelled almost of sulfur mixed with something cold and sweet, it was an odd mixture to the senses. The energy around me was light, so light I felt like I could float again effortlessly. I felt as if my body and my magic had no limitations here. An endless pool of energy and mana just sitting there, waiting for me or anyone to use it. I turn my body around slowly, taking in everything through sight, smell, feeling, and hearing. Using every one of my senses. I had never felt a place like this before, nor have I seen one. My eyes stopped roaming the area when I caught a flash of light from the corner of my eye. I turned quickly in the same direction of the light, but saw nothing ahead of me. Another flash out of the corner of my eye, causing me to turn as fast as I could manage towards it. Gone again. I attempted to take a step, but halted my movements when I sensed eyes upon my back. I am no longer alone. The smell of sulfur burned stronger within my senses, causing more shivers and goosebumps to flow throughout my body. I can't bring my body to turn around, nothing but pure apprehension courses through my bones, keeping my feet planted in place. I shut my eyes again and force my voice to work, force my trembling lips to open.

"Who—who are you? What are you?" Silence remains around me, save for my ragged breathing. All I can hear around me is my breath and my heartbeat pounding hard and rapid against my chest. Then I shudder when I feel a sigh of warm breath brush along my ear. I trembled at the feeling and whipped my body around quickly. Coming to face a tall and dark creature. His body was warped and twisted, much like Corypheus' was. But, no red lyrium. Not a single trace. He wore old, almost ancient looking tattered leather armor, blackened to match his skin. Every single open area of skin showed sunken in, skin formed tightly around muscle, bones, and veins. He looked as if he lived a life of starvation. Withered and hungry. His face only showed his mouth and cheeks, all sunken in within each and every crevice where fat and muscle tissue should lay. He looked more skeletal than human. He wore a red delicate mask laced with gold to hide his black eyes, which shaped up around his head. Upon his head looked to be a tattered, tall, and black hat, traced with ancient symbols and glyphs. His hat appeared to have merged within his skull, no longer separate, but one. A part of him and his skin. Everything about him was dark, twisted, mutilated, and ancient. He reeked of sulfur as he stood tall and strong, staring down at me with eyes as black as the abyss. There was also something familiar to him, something I couldn't quite place, but I feel as if I have seen this creature before. I took a trembling step back from him, my fear still coursing through my body.

"You—why do you look so familiar?" I asked him.

He blinked once, but said nothing to me in return. I searched my brain, thinking heavily and as quickly as possible about everything I knew about Thedas and Dragon Age. Everything about the inquisitor, the champion, and then everything I knew of the Hero of Ferelden. I wracked my brain for information, images and speech flashing quickly through my mind. Then Awakening and the books of Thedas were the last. It hit me then, causing me to gasp and stumble back further. No. It can't be him, he's….dead….right? The hero killed him.

"You—you're dead? This can't be real, I have to be dreaming…No, this can't be right." I stumble out my words with trembling lips and wide eyes. Shaking my head trying to erase him from my mind. It all makes sense now. I looked around me, to the dark green sky, the old and decrepit buildings, the wet and darkness of it all. The way the air felt, the tingling against my skin.

"This—this is the fade, isn't it? Did I die?" I ask hesitantly.

He smiles then, vile and sinister while looking down upon my trembling form. "So close." He says to me, deep and dark, almost too soft and knowing. I shake my head again.

"You—you are the Architect aren't you? No, this is the Fade. You are dead. You—you're supposed to be dead! The hero killed you!" I shout at him now. I am too confused, too angry, and too frightened.

He takes a small step towards me, to which I back up again in return. Then he cocks his head and produces a sinister smirk.

"You are not dead Hallie, nor am I. Not completely. You have done well my child. You are a clever girl, very astute. You will succeed beyond comprehension in your purpose here. I have chosen well." He says, slow and deep. His voice sending shivers down my spine.

"You have chosen well?" I pause for a moment, reflecting on his words. Clenching my hands into fists so tightly when recognition to his words seeps into my mind. "You brought me here?! Why?!...Tell me why?!" I shout through snarled lips, I am fucking pissed.

He smiles again, then slowly shakes his head. "Such justifications will reveal themselves to you in due time. For I alone could not bring you here, nor could I alone send you back. You will never return until your purpose here is fulfilled. Until your purpose to me is fulfilled."

"MY purpose to you!? I will never do anything for you! Who helped you bring me here?! You took me from my home! You took me from my life!" I spat my words at him, almost savagely. Rage fueling my body, pushing through my core, to my chest, and throughout my entire body.

He laughs then, loud, deep, and sadistic. His mirth echoes within the air around us. I can see the flashing lights from the corner of my eyes again, more than before. But I keep my eyes locked on him. My lips are snarled, brows furrowed as I glare at him fiercely.

"We shall see." He says to me, voice full of mirth. Which only fuels my anger further. I clench my hands tighter, my nails digging into my palms. I can feel the fire tickling against my skin. Rage fueling my magic, itching and scratching at the edges of my composure to be released. A bright green light begins framing me, my vision turns green, slowly fading his form away. The light is too bright, it's blinding me. I blink hard, trying to clear my vision to no avail. Familiar thrumming and vibrations pulse along my skin, throughout my body. Then an intense pain in my left palm strikes me, so hard it pushes my body to the ground. I scream in my agony, twisting my body to lie on my back, left hand pulled into my stomach. The green vision fades and then is replaced by a bright golden light that surrounds me. A familiar voice calls through the light.

"You must get up! You must run while you can!" Justinia's voice rings through my ears, soft, motherly, and calming. The light fades from my vision and I can see clear now. Surrounding me is nothing but the flashing lights, all around me now. Terror fills my body, only the need for survival pushes me to stand. The moment I do, the flashing lights form into giant spiders, charging towards me. My eyes go wide, these are fearlings! If I am in the fade, then they will consume my soul. I need to get out now! I turn my body and see the golden light shining by a hill in the distance, a swirling green vortex sits just atop of the hill. I run towards it, towards the golden light. My only hope. I push my legs to run as hard as I could, gasping for air. I can hear the quick steps and shrieks of the fearlings close behind me. As I move closer to the hill, the golden light floats upon it and forms into a silhouette of divine Justinia. I push my legs harder and leap into the hill, frantically clawing and crawling my way up. I glance behind me and see the fearlings mere inches from my feet. I scream and turn to move quicker towards Justinia. She reaches her hand to me and I grab it firmly as she pulls me up. Our hands remain locked as I run to the green vortex. I make one step in and then get yanked back. I turn around quickly as Justinia screams. My eyes go wide and I grab her wrist with both my hands, pulling as hard as my body could manage. She looks at me and smiles. "NO! You're coming with me! Please!" I plead to her. Tears running down my cheeks, I can't leave her here!

"It will be okay Hallie." She says to me in a soft, comforting voice. Then she lets go of my wrist, the fearlings that are attached to her yank her body back into nothing but darkness. I scream and sob as I watch the golden light fade away into nothing. Something pulls at my left hand then, I turn and nothing but green surrounds me. Pushing and pulling at me, then tossing me hard. My body is forced back out of the green light causing me to land rough and hard on my knees. I fall to my hands, then allow my body to sink slowly down to the ground. A heavy weight pushes on my body firmly, causing my head to spin and my eyes to roll to the back of my head. I hear muffled footsteps and voices running towards me before everything goes dark again.


	9. Chapter 9

" _Please forgive me." I could feel her tears trickle down the side of my cheek where the sensation of her kiss goodbye still remained. I move my hand to touch my cheek and realize the smell of lavender has left my senses. She's gone._

My eyes shot open to see the morning sun attempting to break through deep snow clouds. A shiver ran down my spine causing my teeth to chatter. I move to roll over in search for the warm body that was in my arms when I fell asleep, only to see that she was no longer there.

"Hallie?" When I receive no response, I quickly move to stand and take in my surroundings. Our camp was quiet, save for the horses off to the side clicking theirs hooves and grazing. My gaze locks on Dhruva who is standing next to the tree Hallie tied him off too. Her pack sits against the same tree, no longer with mine by our bedrolls. Realization hits me then, the dream I had was real. She left before I would wake. But why? I sigh and throw my head back, looking towards the sky. My eyes go wide when I realize that I woke up late.

"Shit!" I quickly turn and roll up my bedroll, trying to not over think why she would leave without any explanation. I quickly move around camp, packing everything up. When I make it to Beth and Dhruva I sigh.

"Well, I guess it's just the three of us now." Beth ignores me, but Dhruva lifts his head up in my direction. Why in the hell would she leave? We were both going to Haven together. Unless what happened last night—no. I felt her aura, not strongly but I still felt it when we brushed ours together, never connected. I couldn't connect with hers, not like that. she deserves more. But, did that make her feel rejected? I sigh out of frustration and run my hand through my hair, attempting to clear my head. But to no avail, I just feel more frustrated with myself than anything.

Dammit! I shouldn't have been weak. I should have let her pull away from me when she kissed me. But, even that still doesn't make sense. She still laid with me, she still allowed me to hold her. I could feel her understanding. Her aura as it brushed against mine felt content, happy even, as we lay there tangled up within each other. In my dream she asked for forgiveness and I felt her tears. She was hurt by leaving me. I place my fingers on the side of my head to rub my temples as my brain searches for information to form explanations. She was worried about her being a mage and going to Haven. Which means she would not go into Haven alone, at least logically in my mind she wouldn't. If she left me while I was sleeping and was hurt by the action of doing so, then she had an alternate destination. She left not because of last night, but because she is not going to Haven. She is going to the Conclave.

I sigh while looking at Dhruva and Beth. "Change of plans, we're going to find Hallie."

I tend to the horses as quickly as I can, making sure that they are both saddled and our packs attached. Then I attach Dhruva's reins to Beth's saddle before mounting onto Beth and riding out of camp. I traveled through the darkened woods towards the Temple of Sacred Ashes as swiftly as possible. Though we are unable to move too fast due to the fact that Dhruva is without a rider and attached to Beth. We approach a clearing and I glance up at the sky. 'Why does everything seem much darker than before? Something isn't right. I need to get to Hallie faster than this.' I bring Beth to a halt and dismount. I begin to head towards Dhruva until I hear a muffled scream off into the distance. I whip my head around to the direction the distant agonizing cries came from, only to realize that I know that voice.

Hallie.

Without further thought or logical planning, I move my body to run as fast as I could through the woods and in her direction. It is all an exhausting uphill battle, she is far. Panic and dread fuel my body to push further. Limbs aching until they go numb as I kept them moving fast and hard. Then a powerful force booms in the sky, bringing forth a deep green light that pierces through clouds and spreads fast, swirling throughout the no longer white sky. I halt in my movements and stare as the sickening green crackles above me. Hitting my ears with nothing but the sounds of deep and loud rolling thunder. My eyes drop before me as a powerful gust of wind roars through the woods coming directly towards me. Before I can comprehend what is coming, the force hits me hard in the chest, throwing my body back in the air and down the hill. My back hits the ground with a loud smack causing the ground to vibrate beneath me and through my bones, knocking the wind out of my lungs. I clutch my chest and gasp hard for air but to no avail. The lack of oxygen as I continue to gasp turns my vision blurry and dark. I twist my body to roll to my side while my hand still clutches my chest, gasping hard, begging my lungs to grant me breath again. I can feel my body fading out while I desperately clutch onto life and force my aura to remain strong. Visions of Kirkwall flash through my mind, Bethany, mother, Carver, and my companions. Everything of my life before I left Kirkwall, while I continue to fight for air and remain conscious. Then I see Hallie, her face fills my mind. Last night, touching her and holding her. The taste of her lips on mine, sweet from the berry wine. The smell of lavender and herbs, her smell. Then the sound of her distant agonizing cry breaks through. Pushing my head up and my eyes wide. Air blasts through my lungs, cold and painful. I attempt to push my body up with trembling arms, but fall weak back to the ground. The air is heavy around me and my vision growing dark once more. I fight against heavy eyelids and a dizzy mind. In the brief moments my vision breaks through the darkness, the trees and ground around me spin violently. Forcing me to slam my eyes shut, allowing my consciousness to fade into the darkness.

* * *

Muffled sounds briefly broke through my unconscious body, as I felt myself being lifted from the ground. The voice of a woman, heavily accented, breaks through momentarily.

"It's the Champion. Take him to the dungeons and wait for my return. The rest of you with me!" She shouts orders with a determined and sharp voice. Her voice was the last thing I heard before my mind slipped away again.

I woke again on dark and cold stone floor. I attempt to sit up when a sharp pain hits the side of my head causing me to grit my teeth. I place my hand on my head to rub the sore spot on my temple.

"Guess it would have killed them to be a little gentle. Well at least they didn't shackle me. There's a plus." I rub my eyes lazily and glance around my surroundings.

The dungeon is dark with stone walls all around, save for the door which is a barred opening. Across from me is a similar dungeon with the door wide open, albeit empty. I sigh and run my hand through my hair. Which gets stuck in a few tangles of dried mud. 'What the hell happened back there? How long have I been out?'

My mind struggles to recall bits and pieces of the events that took place before my body fell unconscious. But immediately stops when I remember the green power piercing up through the sky and tearing it apart. And Hallie, her scream fills my stomach with dread. I can feel the bile coming up my through my stomach and chest. I gag and quickly shift my body to the side as the stomach acid shoots out of my mouth and lands on the hard stone. I lean my back up against the stone wall and throw my head back, closing my eyes hard. All my mind can think about is Hallie. What happened to her? Why did she leave in the first place? Guilt lays heavily in my chest. Another person I've lost. Another person who may be dead because I was a fool and never caught on. Too distracted by emotions and desires to be able to put any logical sense to my mind. I could have caught on, I could have figured out that she had no desire to go to Haven had I dug harder for information. I could have also let her stay in fucking Wycome. Where she would have been safe and _alive_. So many should haves and could haves rushing through my mind. She came with me because _I_ asked her too. I feel like the biggest fucking idiot.

My thoughts are interrupted when I hear a door slam open. Followed by voices.

"Cassandra, I must disapprove of placing her body back in the dungeons. Her mark is unstable and I have been unable to reach her in the fade. There is no true telling what will become of her, or the mark given the current state her body is in." A soft voice of man speaks. I remain against the wall to keep myself hidden as I listen for information.

"Solas, she is a prisoner and the only person that survived the Conclave. The people will want her charges answered. As do I. You say there is no further help you can provide to her and no guarantee she will wake. The breach grows as we speak. Our attention must be turned away from her at this point and turned to stopping this chaos." The woman with the heavy accent speaks then. My curiosity peaked when she spoke of the only survivor and this 'breach'. I can hear their footsteps as they move closer.

Silence followed by the two of them as they approached the cell across from me. The man, who I can only assume is Solas was an elf. He was bald and oddly tall and broad for an elf, and clearly a mage. His staff lay attached to his back. The woman who he had called Cassandra was dressed in leathers and armor with an Andrastian symbol on her chest piece. She had a shield attached to her back and a long sword sheathed at her side. She had short black hair with a braided crown. Her features were stern and sharp. 'She's a seeker of truth? With an elven mage? That shit doesn't add up.'

My analysis of the two of them was cut short when a group of guards came up behind them carrying a body. The closer they came to the cells the more I was able to make out the features of the body they carried. The first thing I noticed was the person's hand, lazily hanging down the side. It glowed a bright crackling green, a similar green to what I had saw pierce the sky before I was knocked out. 'What the fuck?'

As the guards loomed closer, I began recognizing the Dalish armor the person wore. My stomach dropped. 'It can't be.' I stood and moved my body to the barred part of my cell to get a better look. Then as they came right in front of my cell I saw her bright red hair, laying still and lazy off her shoulders. Her face was lifeless and her skin was pale as one guard carried her under her shoulders and another carried her at her feet. I couldn't push my body to move or my mouth to speak. I just stared at her face and watched as they carried her stilled body into the cell and placed her down on the stone. One of the guards immediately placed her in chains. Although he seemed extremely hesitant to touch her glowing hand. 'Why did her hand glow?' I know she did not cause that green magic in the sky. There is no way. It was too powerful. It was rift magic, powerful and twisted. My mind raced, I wanted to know what happened to her. I wanted to reach out to her, to hold her, to say goodbye. My lips quivered slightly at that last thought as my eyes remained locked on her. I was once again cut from my thoughts when she began to move. Her body convulsed and thrashed upon the stone floor. Causing one of the guards to jump out of fright. Both of the guards quickly left her cell as Solas entered behind them.

I gripped both of my hands hard against the bars of my cell when she began painfully screaming as her body thrashed and convulsed. My mouth went dry and my throat clenched up as I watched her in horror. Cassandra turned then to speak to me, but her voice was muffled out as I ignored her presence completely and watched Hallie's body screamed and twisted in agonizing pain. Solas had kneeled down beside her and produced a blue glow upon his hands and moved it across her glowing palm. His brows were furrowed as he focused hard on her palm, sweat began to bead up against his forehead that shimmered against the firelight in the darkness. After a few long moments her body began to calm down and return back to its lifeless state. Solas then let out a breath he was apparently holding in and moved his body to sit with legs crossed in and his hands settled upon his knees. Then he closed his eyes and steadied his breathing.

Anger swelled up inside of me then. "He's just going to sit there and nap! She needs help! He needs to help her!" I growled through gritted teeth. My knuckles grew white and my hands were forming blisters along my palms as my grip was held tightly on the bars of my cell. Cassandra tried speaking to me again, this time I listened but never turned my gaze to look at her.

"I am Cassandra Pentaghast, Seeker of Truth and Right Hand of the Divine. I found you unconscious about a mile off from the Temple of Sacred Ashes. After I found you, our scouts found her. They said that she stepped out of the fade with her hand glowing from the mark, before falling unconscious as well. They also say that an unrecognizable golden woman was behind her as she stepped out, but disappeared as soon as the rift closed. She has been unconscious ever since." She pauses and then nods towards Solas before continuing. "Solas here is an apostate. He came to us after the breach formed in the sky and offered his knowledge of the fade to us. He has been trying to reach her in her sleep to attempt to bring her back. She was the only survivor from the Conclave and with a mark on her hand that tied her to the explosion. Everyone else, including Divine Justinia most holy, were killed when the breach was formed. This woman is our only suspect." She spoke to me, her voice certain and stern. Not a hint of question. She truly believes that Hallie caused all that destruction.

I finally shifted my gaze to look at the woman. "No." I matched my voice to her certainty. "She is innocent. I know she is innocent."

Cassandra narrowed her eyes to me and gave me a level look. "That remains to be seen."

I move my gaze back to Hallie as does Cassandra. "Did you know her?"

I ponder her question for a moment, deciding how much information I should give them about Hallie. I resolve to tell the seeker what I know, it may help prove her innocence. "Her name is Hallie. I ran into her while I was traveling to Wycome. She left Clan Levallan to escape an unwanted bonding. I invited her to travel with me to the city. When we arrived I had discovered that her Clan traded within the city often, so I asked her to come with me to Haven where she may find a new life. I should have let her stay at Wycome. She had expressed worry that she may not be accepted here due to her being an elf. I know she is innocent, it was because of me that she was even out here." Not the whole truth, but I wanted to respect Hallie's wishes of hiding her being a mage and her true reasoning of leaving her Clan. Or the fact that she was exiled, that may add more suspicion rather than argue her innocence.

"And what of you Champion? Why were you traveling to Haven?" Cassandra asked me, completely ignoring anything I had said about Hallie. Seems she is determined to blame Hallie for it all, regardless of my input.

I snort a laugh at her question. "Oh, that's easy. I came to break out my friend that you all so lovingly kidnapped to get to me." I gave her a short amused look, though it was more of mocking than amusement.

She scoffs at me and rolls her eyes before replying. "Varric I presume." I can't help but smile when I notice her annoyance. Seems he has ruffled a few feathers here. Good. I am fucking glad he did.

My mirth immediately leaves my features when I see Solas wake and stand next to Hallie. He glances down at her once and shakes his head before leaving the cell. His expression is conflicted and regrettable.

"My attempts at reaching her in the fade have once again proved fruitless. She is heavily clouded by a dark energy. One of which I am unable to break through. Her mind is blocked off, I am afraid the chances of her waking remain extremely low, if at all at this point. There is nothing else I can provide for her. The mark continues to grow at a quickened pace, along with the breach. I fear that my theory is proven correct, the mark is tied to her indefinitely and her body fights to reject it. No mortal was meant to carry this mark, nor can any mortal harvest this kind of magic and sustain life." Solas' words hit me hard, like a blow to the gut. She will not survive then. Any hope that I had that she would wake quickly drained from my body. Replaced by determination to kill whatever or whoever did this to her.

The three of us quickly turned our heads when another guard bursts through the entrance to the dungeons. Panic written all over his face, though it is strenuous for me to look at him behind these damn bars.

"Lady Pentaghast, another rift formed just outside the keep!"

Cassandra nods and turns to Solas, who is already grabbing his staff from his back. "Solas go with them, I will remain with the prisoner." Then she turns to me. "Champion I know I am in no position to request your aid but—"

I cut her off with a nod as Solas rushes behind her and out of the dungeons. "I will help, but I need my staff back. If you would be so kind."

Without hesitation she moves to unlock my cell. The moment the door opens I rush over to Hallie. I drop to my knees by her side and look at her hand with the mark. It pulsates and thrums erratically with green magic. I shift my gaze to her face, her breathing is short and extremely faint. "Please hold on, come back to….us" I whisper to her. I then move my hand to brush a lock of hair away from her face.

"Champion you must go now." Cassandra insists while she stands at the cell opening, my staff in her hand. I slowly stand and walk over to grab my staff from her. I look once more to Hallie and then force myself to the door leading out of the dungeons.

When I reached outside I had to cover my eyes for a moment while they adjusted to the bright light. When I could finally uncover my eyes, my gaze shot up to the crackling sound in the sky. Looming above the location where the temple is located in the mountains was a giant swirling green light, surging and swirling up from the temple to the sky. Which then spread out far beyond where the temple is located and covered the once clouded sky with a sickening green that pulsated and swirled. It reminded me of the fade, but that shouldn't be possible when the veil separates the fade from the living world. I stared at the sky with wide eyes as fresh snow falls softly on my face and all around me. Thinking about all the possible ways any person could possibly possess enough power to rip the veil open, allowing the fade to bleed out so violently like this. My thoughts shifted when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Hawke! What are you _doing_ here?" The voice was skeptical and worried, but I would recognize that voice anywhere. I briefly smiled and turned around to face the person behind me.

"Varric!" I announced cheerfully, though his face was quite the opposite in expression. "I came to rescue you of course." I tried to steady my voice, I am glad that he appears to be in good condition. But, it didn't stop the uneasy and grim feeling that threatened to spill out of my chest. He gives me a look that I can only describe as 'What the fuck?' and then glances at Solas who stood near me with his staff drawn. When Varric's gaze reaches me again, I give me a nod of approval hoping he will get it and withdrawal from his questioning. There is no way I am ready to talk about how I got here or about Hallie. He lets his questioning look drop and brings his hand to his chest, giving me a knowing smile. I have no doubt he will hound me with his questions when this is all said and done.

"Aw, my hero." Is all he says, I open my mouth to say something witty or sarcastic, but get cut off by Solas.

"My apologies for interrupting your reunion, but we must head to the rift." With that I nod towards Solas and grab my staff. Varric removes Bianca, his crossbow, from his back and loads an arrow.

"Well Bianca, cheers to another round of demons." Varric says rather sarcastically. Though honestly, I never expect anything less from him when faced with battle. But then his words replay in my mind.

"Wait, demons? You have got to be shitting me." I remark. To which Varric chuckles and Solas briefly purses his lips before moving forward through the falling snow and to the gates. I look at Varric who just shrugs his shoulders with a shake of his head and a sigh, then follows Solas across the bridge towards the gates. Leaving me completely dumbfounded outside of the dungeons. It wasn't enough for someone to tear a giant hole in the sky, but demons too? This is set to be an absolute shit show. I sigh and move my body to follow them through the snow against my body's every desire. With thoughts that I have no doubt are filling everyone else's mind. 'How are we going to possibly be able to fix this giant hole in the sky?' And then of course, Hallie. So much of my mind and body just wants to stay by her side. Wants to go back in time to just last night, when she was alive. Alive and happy and _with me_. Such thoughts are pointless. I can't go back and I can't stop any of this from happening. I shake my head to clear my thoughts and resolve to keep my focus on following Solas to the rift and helping any way that I can. At this point, it is all that I can do.


End file.
